Best Friends 2: The Love of a Viper
by Randy's ViperGirl
Summary: Randy Orton and Sienna Daniels have been best friends since they were toddlers. But when they were sixteen Sienna had to move away because her parents split up. Now six years later Sienna has come to St. Louis for good and she is staying with Randy family. Will the sparks that have alway been there fly or will time have changed the two find out in the squeal to Best Friends.
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone! So I finally broke down and thought about writing a BF 2 only this time with differnet people in it. So this time around the story is going to be about Randy Orton/OC. I know it's not the squeal you guys were looking for but maybe in another story I'll use some of the charater from the first BF. Hopefully you guys will like this one. So I'll let you guys read and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

June 23 ,1998

Randy Orton was walking up the road to his best friend Sienna Daniel's house when he noticed the moving van and her family standing outside beside it. As kept on getting closer he noticed that his best firend was crying and she looked very upset. When he finally got up to were he could hear what was going on was when Sienna saw him and she ran to him wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

"Hey what's going on Saphhire?" Randy asked his best friend. He had given her the nickname Saphhire because blue was her favorite color and she always wore a small Saphhire pendent her grandmother had given her as a gift for her brithday when she was only six.

"Mom and Dad have split up. An I have to move with Dad to Texas Viper." Sienna said. She had given him the nickname Viper in high school. Mostly because was snecky and had a way of coming out of no where.

"What why?" Randy asked her tighting his hold not wanting to let go.

"Dad got a job down there at a hospital. Mom doesn't want to leave so she gets Liam and I have to go with Dad." Sienna said as she tighten her hold on him holding on for dear life.

"That is so not fair! What I'm going to do with you Saphhire?"

"I don't know what I'll do with you either Viper. But you have to promises me one thing okay."

"Anything."

"Don't forget me." Sienna said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll never forget you Saphhire. I love you." Randy said.

"I love you to Viper. I gotta go." Sienna said letting go.

Randy just nodded his head and watched as his best friend and the girl he loved more then anything in the world get into the moving van with her dad and leave him. As soon as Sienna and her dad left. Randy just turned on his heels and headed back home. Since he and Sienna lived just a house down from each other it wasn't much of walk.

When he got home Randy ran inside slamming the door and ran right upstaris to his room. He couldn't believe that Sienna had left him here alone. He wasn't angry with her it was all her parents fault. They were the reason she had left him and they were the reason they would never see each other again. Randy was deep in though that he didn't hear his mom come in.

"I though you were going over to Sienna's place." Mrs. Orton said.

"I did but... Sienna's gone." Randy said softly

"Gone what do you mean?" Mrs. Orton asked.

"Her parnets split up. She had to move with her dad to Texas."

"Oh Randy I'm so sorry."

"It's not fair mom why couldn't she just stay here." Randy said.

"I don't know son. But that doesn't mean you two won't see each other again. I'm sure she'll come visit." Mrs. Orton said.

Randy didn't say anything he just shurgged. His mom gave him a hug and then left the room. Randy sighed and flopped backwords on his bed and looked over at the picture of him and Sienna from when they were just six years old. It was at his birthday party that year they were both smileing and happy and the best friends ever. As he looked at the picture Randy made a promises to himself that no one in the world would take Sienna's place. She would his best friend forever and he made a vow that he would never love anyone the way he loved Sienna.

**5 years later**

Sienna Daniels smiled as she saw the sign that said " City of St. Louis". _Home_ she thought as she passed the sign. It had been five years since she'd been home to . Sure she had come back to visit her mom and brother. Only this time she wasn't here to visit she was here to stay. An it felt great. She had missed St. Louis so much over the last five years but mostly she had missed her best friend in the whole world Randy Orton.

As she turned on to the street that held her child hood home along with her best friend she felt her heart race. She hadn't seen the Ortons in five long years. When she had first come home to visit her mother and brother she had ran into Mr. Orton had the store and found out that Randy had left home and gone into the Military. She was shocked but she had been happy for him. It was on her second visit home two years later that her mother had told her that he had left the Marines and was training to go into the WWE. Sienna was mega excised for her best friend.

She knew that Mr. Orton didn't really want Randy to go into the company. But she was glad that Randy had found his foot hold in this world and she was mega happy for him. She had even gone up to the training faculity at Ohio Valley Wrestling and watched Randy wrestle. Course he didn't know she had been there because as soon as his match was over she would leave. The smile on her face got bigger as though about her best friend.

When she pulled up in front of the Orton's house Sienna had to take a deep breath not only was she nervouse but she excisted as well. Her mother and brother Alex had moved from St. Louis back to her mom's home town of Miami so she was going to be staying with the Ortons. Sienna had been thrilled the day she had called Mrs. Orton that she was coming home and asked if she could stay with them until she could get an apartment.

Mr and Mrs. Orton were both delighted for to stay with them. An they told her that Randy would be coming home the day after she was to arrive and Sienna had been more then happy to hear that news.

Sienna took a breath and got out of the car grabbing her stuff out of the trunk and walked up to the door. She rang the bell three times and waited for someone to answer the door. _This place hasn't changed a bit same as I remember._ She though. When the door open Sienna almost lost her breath because she came face to face with the steel blue eyes of her best friend in the world.

"Viper...?" Sienna asked softly.

"Saphhire... you came home!" Randy said grabbing her in a gaint hug and twriled her around holding on to her.

Sienna squealed and hugged him tighter as he twriled her around.

"I though you weren't suppose to come home until tommrow." Sienna said as Randy came to a stand still but hadn't put her down.

"Mom and Dad called an said that someone was coming to visit and they wanted me home. They didn't tell me it was you."

I was about to say something when Mr and Mrs. Orton came into the foyer of the house.

"Sienna! Oh look at you all grown up. Your hair is black as midnight and your eyes are green as ever. But your still short sweetie." Mr. Orton said as he gave her a hug.

"I'm only five ft five. I didn't get the height unlike your son over here. It's good to see your Cowboy." Sienna said returning the hug.

"My my Saphire you have grown into an amazing women. Come give me a hug sweetheart." Mrs. Orton said as she open her arms.

"It's good to be home Ma. I've missed you guys so much." Sienna said as she hugged the women who had been her second mother.

After she and Mrs. Orton pulled away from the hug Randy grabbed her up in his arms again and just hugged her tight as he could. He'd missed her so much and now she was home right she belonged in his house and in his arms.

"Randy why don't you take Sienna upstairs and let her get settled you two can talk while she unpacks." Mr. Orton said.

"Alright come Sienna." Randy said grabbing her bags and carrying them upstairs with Sienna right behind him.

_His changed for some reason_ Sienna though as she followed Randy upstairs to the guest room. The Ortons house was pretty big. It had four bedrooms and two baths. Randy and his brother had shared a bed room while his sister had her own room but they all three had shared a bathroom and then there was the guest room. Sienna had a stayed a many of night in there when she would sleep over.

They reached the room and Sienna smiled it hadn't changed it was still the pretty shade of blue she remembered but now there were pictures of her and Randy. All over the place she smiled as she picked one of the pictures and looked at it.

"That was a good day huh?" Randy asked coming behind her.

"Best day of our lives if I remember right." Sienna said.

"It was our first WWE show ever. I think you were so busy looking at Harts till it was impossible to get you look at anyone else."

"Shut up Viper you know I'm a Hart fan." Sienna said with a giggle.

Randy just rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she moved around the room putting away her things. He could get over how amazing she looked. Her once short shoulder length midnight black hair was now all the way down her back her eyes were cat green but they held a new spark in them and she was still short and slim. But she had filled out more since the last time he'd seen her and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Sienna noticed Randy watching her and she smiled to herself. He had changed so much since she'd last seen him. He no longer had bracese and he was more masculine. But his eyes were still the same steel blue grayish that she loved and his hair was now shaved just a bit. But he looked more grown up now.

"So why did you decided to come home?" Randy asked brecking the quit.

"I missed this place an plus I don't know Texas just wasn't home."

"Did you not like it there?"

"No. It was to hot and there was no snow in the winter and everyone down there were so into football that was crazy."

Randy just smiled. Sienna had never been a football fan she one hundered precent a wrestling girl. An she would tell everyone that.

"So what is it like being in the WWE?" Sienna asked.

"It's amazing. I mean sure it's different from my dad's day but it's amazing." Randy said.

"I know I've seen you wrestle. But explain this whole Evloution thing to me. You never sturck me as a stable type of person."

"It's only for a little while. An I like learning from Triple H and Flair."

Sienna sat on the edge of the bed next to him and looked him in the eyes. Her best friend was still in there and she was happy about that. But she worried that his TV ego was in there as well and she didn't like that Randy to much. Randy just smiled and pulled her into another hug before he stud up and pulled something from his pocket handing I to her.

"Tickets to the show this week?" Sienna asked.

"I want you to come to the show and come backstage with me. I want everyone at work to meet my best friend in the world." Randy said with a smile.

"I would love to Randy." Sienna said returneing the smile.

"Randy, Sienna Dinner is ready." Mrs. Orton called up the stairs to the two.

"We're coming." they said in stereo.

When Randy and Sienna had come down from dinner Mr. and Mrs. Orton just smiled. It was like the two were teens again coming down to dinner and sitting at the table with them. If Mrs. Orton were to admit it she had never seen her son so happy in his life other then today. Randy sat next to Sienna while Mr. Orton sat at the head of the table while Mrs. Orton sat next to him.

"Dinner was amazing Ma." Sienna said she helped Mrs. Orton in the kitchen after dinner was over.

"I'm glad you liked it dear." Mrs. Orton said.

Sienna smiled as she looked in the living room and saw Mr. Orton and Randy sitting on the sofa watching tv. They were watching the smakedown from last week and talking about the matches.

"His happy again." Mrs. Orton said.

"Huh?"

"Randy. He hasn't smiled since the day you left home. In fact this first time I've seen him smile in a long time."

"But surley I mean he has been smileing hasn't he ma?" Sienna asked her.

"No sweetie not since before you left." Mrs. Orton said.

Later that night as she lay in her bed Sienna though back to what Mrs. Orton had said after dinner was over. She woundered why Randy hadn't smiled she had left home. An why he just now today started smileing again. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and Randy walk inside.

"Saphhire you awake?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"Want me to stay with you tonight?" Randy asked.

Sienna nodded and moved over making room for him. This is the one thing she had missed over the last give years was sleeping in Randy's arm on nights when she had a lot on her mind. When he was settled in bed next to her. Sienna let sleep over come her. But Randy stayed awake and looked at her. His best friend was finally home right she should be and there was no way he was going to let her go.

_I'm so glad your home Sapphire I don't want you to ever leave me again I don't think I could handel it. _

Randy though to himself as he left sleep take over.

* * *

okay so here comes my nervouse question What did you guys think? Do you guys like it or is it not something you would like see keep going. PLEASE LEAVE ME a review and tell me what you think about this story. An let me know what you think. Also if you guys have any ideas for this story please let me know because I'm open to ideas and help. Thanks guys. Later ~ Randy's Country Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I can't believe how amazing this story is doing even though I only posted it yesterday. I'm so happy you guys are likeing it. Cena's Baby Doll and TomWilliam1990 thank you guys so much for your reviews it made me smile when I check my email this morning. Also you guys Taker's Soul Girl and I did a interview on Wensday on TomWilliam1990 youtube show called Tom'sChatroom. I'll post the link on my profile so you guys can go and check it out. Okay enough talking I'll let you guys read on and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

Sienna woke up the next morning feeling a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled. It had taken a milla second to remember that she back home in and she was in the home of her best friend in the whole world. She had slept like a baby last night and it had felt like the best night she'd had in years. An it was all because of the man laying next to her.

She rolled over and looked at Randy with a smile on her face. She'd missed this over the last five years. Nothing was better then wakeing up to your best friend everyday. _Or in my case the man I love's face._ Sienna though. It been close to a year since she had figured out how she really felt about Randy. Even though everyone had always told them that they were in love she didn't believe it until about year ago.

It had been the first day of her senior year and she had just broken up with an abusive boyfriend that she had been dateing for since her freshman year. Everyone one though he was the perfect guy for her. But they didn't know what happen behind close doors.

_**Flashback**_

_Sienna was walking down the hall pulling at her sleeves as she made her way to her locker. It had been one long summer and she was glad to be back in school. But there was thing she wasn't happy about and his name was Nathan Xanderson. Nathan was had been her boyfriend since the start of freshman year. He seemed like such a sweet guy when they had meet at Freshman Welcome day . They soon became friends and it was long after that they had started dateing. _

_Sienna had though he was the best friend ever until that night at a fun raiser for the school when he'd punched her in the face for talking with a boy from her English class. Nathan had accused her of cheating on him and she tried to defened herself. But he didn't believe her and had punched. That had been a hard bruise to hide from her dad. But the next day Nathan had promised he'd never do it again. But that just turned out ot be a lie. _

_As Sienna reached her locker and took out her news books she felt Nathan come up behind her and put his arm around her waist and all she could do was stiffin. _

"_Hey Sienna how is my favorite girl this morning.?" Nathan asked her. _

"_I'm...I'm...okay...How...how... are ….you..." Sienna managed to get out. _

"_Hey why are so nervouse?" Nathan asked. _

"_Ummm...Nathan...we...we can't...we...can't...we can't …. .. each other...anymore..." Sienna studdered. _

"_What! Why not?!" _

"_Because...I'm...going back...home... to ... for ...college...an...I know...your going to...A&M ….I ….don't... think...it'll... work... out..." _

"_Sienna is this about the hitting because I promised you I would never do that again. I just don't want to loss you." Nathan said. _

"_I'm...Sorry …..Nathan...I...just...we...can't...I'm...sorry... " Sienna finally said. _

"_Fine. What ever you weren't good enough for me anyway." Nathan said as he walked away. _

_Sienna sighed and turned back around to her locker an a tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at the picture of her and Randy. It had been taken on their first day of Jr. High an they were both smileing and he had her wrapped safe in his arms. She missed that being with him at school and being home. She hated Texas and everything about it. But mostly she missed her best friend. _

_The school day went off without a hitch Nathan would glare at her in between classes but she held her head up high and being brave like she knew Randy would want her to do. She'd been thinking about him all day. About how he was spending his senior back home. She smiled at the though. _

_When she gotten home that day she went to the kitchen to find her dad's house keeper Mrs. Keller cooking dinner. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and smiled at her. _

"_So how was your first day of senior year?" Mrs. Keller asked her. _

"_It was good. I broke up with Nathan." Sienna told her. _

"_That is great Sapphire. I never liked that boy there was just something fishy about him." Mrs. Keller said. _

"_He was a complete jerk. Randy never would have beat on me. Hell he'd have beat up on Nathan for even laying a hand on me. If I was back home I'd be dateing Randy right now..." Sienna said. _

_Mrs. Keller winked at her and Sienna sunddley relized what she had just said. _

"_That is ummm I mean Randy and is my best friend and we would be hanging out not dateing. Me and Randy date please I mean..." _

"_Sienna sweet out of the aboduse of the heart the mouth specks. Randy is very important to you An I know that even though you won't admit it to me. Admit it your self you love him and I think you always have. It just took that no good boy to make your relizes it." Mrs. keller said. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Sienna had been so caught up in her memory that she noticed Randy looking at her with worry.

"Hey Sapphire what are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Just something my dad's house keeper told me." Sienna said.

"Oh yeah? What is that?" Randy asked her.

"Nothing just something about what your heart wants our mouth specks it."

Randy just laughed and smiled at her. That was something she had missed over the last five years was his smile and laugh. After he stop laughing he sighed and closed his eyes. An Sienna just smiled at him and watched him for a few seconds.

"I hate when you do that." Randy said.

"Do what?"

"You watch me when I'm trying to relax for a little bit." Randy said with his eyes still closed.

"I'm watching you Im just you known gazeing." Sienna said with a giggle.

"Well cut it out it's spooky."

Sienna laughed had and playfully hit him on the chest.

"So the big bad legend killer doesn't like to be gazed at. An yet you pulled your shirt off in front of thousands of women one night and show'd off your washbroed six pack in front of everyone." Sienna said.

That made him sit up and look right her with shock in his eyes.

"You saw that?" Randy asked.

"Dah of course I saw it. What you think I didn't know about your wrestling career?" Sienna asked with a shock.

"Yeah I figured you knew but I didn't know you actually still watched."

"Of course I watch. In fact I would go up to Ohio something and watch you when your training." Sienna admitted.

"What?! How come I never saw you?" Randy asked.

"I would always leave right after your match was over. Because I didn't want you to know I was there."

"Do you know how hard I wished you were come and see me. But you were there."

"Of course I was there. You just didn't see me."

Randy was about to say something when they heard Mrs. Orton call them down stairs for breckfast. Sienna got up and slipped on robe and Randy followed. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Mr and Mrs. Orton sitting at the table drinking their coffee.

"Morning." they said in stereo.

"Good Morning you two." Mrs. Orton said.

"Just like the old days. You two comeing down stairs at the same time. After I'm sure having an important to sleep over." Mr. Orton said with a chuckle.

Sienna blushed a bit and Randy just rolled his eyes. Sienna grabbed a cup of coffee and a biscuit and sat down at the table while Randy piled up his plate with a bit of everything.

"So Sienna have figured out what your going do about your job?" Mrs. Orton asked.

"Well I know they want me to take a couple of courses from the college just to kind of refresh my memory on some things." Sienna said.

"Wait a second what job?" Randy asked.

"I got a job at the local paper. I'm going to be working there covering the sports around town." Sienna said.

"But what about traveling with me?" Randy asked.

"Randy..."

"No no I want you on the road with me. Well actually you have to be. I uhh... gotyouajob." Randy said.

"Say that again?" Sienna asked.

"I got you a job. Look you don't have to take it. But I though maybe you could you know be my mangager on screeen or something." Randy said.

Sienna looked at him with shock she couldn't believe that Randy had gotten her a job with WWE. She had always wanted to work there every since she was five when she and Randy had gone to their first show with Mr. Orton. It was a dream she never though she would get because she wasn't good enough to work there. But now she was in real shock.

"How did you manage that?" Sienna asked Randy

"I talked to Vince. I told him that my best friend in the world was a looking for job and that she was a recent college grad and she had grown up around wrestleing with me. An that you knew your ends and outs. So he said I could bring you to the show tonight and that he wanted to talk to you." Randy said.

Before anyone knew what happen Sienna threw her arms around Randy and hugged him tight. She couldn't believe it. She was getting her dream job.

"Thanks so much Viper your are the best friend ever. But what about the paper I'm suppose to there tommrow." Sienna said.

"Well you can still have the paper as a back up plan if something doesn't happen with Vince tonight." Mrs. Orton said.

"But I'm sure you'll get a job Sienna your talented and your know your way around a ring. If there is one thing I remember about your from when you were little was you watching me and the others work out and always wanting to learn moves." Mr. Orton said.

Sienna just smiled.

"So Randy do you have a match tonight son?" Mr. Orton asked.

"I think so but I don't know yet I'll find out when I get there." Randy said.

"Oh that reminds me Sapphire I have an outfit for you in the closet." Mrs. Orton said.

"Thanks Ma." Sienna said with a smile.

"Yeah Sapphire you have to dazzle the boss tonight." Mr. Orton said.

"Not to much dazzleing. I don't want Hunter, Dave or Ric getting the wrong idea here." Randy said.

Sienna spit her coffee all over the table causeing everyone to laugh.

"WHAT!?" She asked.

"Your meeting Hunter, Dave and Ric tonight. You'll be backstage with me after your interview. Don't worry Sapphire your not going ringside tonight. I'm putting you in danger I do have a match."

"Triple H, Bastia and Ric Flair in the same room? I don't have anything that fancy to wear." Sienna said in a panick.

Randy notice this and shook his head.

"Listen to me okay. They aren't goin to freck because your not dressed like a model. Just be yourself they are really cool guys. Not to mention your my best friend they won't do anything to you." Randy said.

Sienna sighed and nodded she wasn't going to lie she was nervouse about tonight but she knew that with Randy with her she'd be fine.

*** ****Later that night at the **Scottrade Center** ***

Sienna was in awe as she and Randy arrived at the Scottrade Center arena. She couldn't believe she was backstage at a current WWE show. She hadn't been backstage a show in a long time. Since she and Randy had been kids and Mr. Orton had taken them backstage when he was working. As they made their way backstage at the arena Randy kept his eyes open for anyone who try and so much as hit on Sienna.

It wasn't that was worried he just didn't want anyone to scare her. It wasn't like back in his dad's day when they were kids. Now it was whole new group of superstars and even divas now. So it was different for her. He was use to it. But he knew that Sienna wasn't.

"So where are we going? Don't you have to drop your stuff in the locker room?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah but I want to go check the bored and see if I have a match tonight. That way I can know weither or not you are going ring side with me." Randy said.

"You mean they write cards out now?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah pretty much they have everything timed out now."

"Wow thing around here have changed." Sienna said.

Randy smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they walk on. When they got to were they kept the bored with all the matches Randy sighed when saw his name and the name of the guy he was going to have to face.

"Well looks like you're going ringside. I have a match with Edge tonight." Randy said.

"Edge wow Viper his a furtuer hall of famer." Sienna said as they kept on walking.

"Oh yeah his heading there. Believe me."

The two friends were laughing as they enter the locker room that Randy shared with Flair, Triple H and Bastia. All three of the Evloution members were in there having champaine and of course there were a lot of girls around. Sienna suddenly completey out of place in the room because she knew about this. Hell she had seen the promos with Evloution she just never though that she would actually have to meet them.

"Hey Randel about time you got here my boy." Flair said.

"So I'm late Ric. I'd like you to meet my best friend in the world Sienna Daniels." Randy said.

Sienna just smiled at the older superstar but keep her spot next to Randy.

"Well hello Miss. Sienna is it always an honor to meet such a lovely young women." Flair said.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Flair." Sienna said.

"Please call me Ric."

Sienna just nodded.

"An this is Dave Basitia. But we just call him Bastisia." Randy said.

"I remember Dave he came up in OVW with you right?" Sienna asked.

"That's right. It's nice to finally meet the girl Randy talks about so much." Dave said as he shook Sienna's hand.

Sienna just smiled and shook his hand in return.

"An this is.. Hunter Hearst Helmsley but we call him Triple H." Randy said.

"I know I remember him from back in the day." Sienna said as she moved slightly behind Randy.

"It's good to meet you Sienna Randy talks about you all the time." Hunter said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Sienna said.

Randy could tell that Sienna was nervouse and didn't want to be in the room. So he told the three that they would be back he wanted to show Sienna around and meet some of the roster. So they turned and left. Sienna felt her self relaxe. Being in the room with Ric Flair and Triple H had made her mega nervouse she knew of their reps and she also knew they were two men you did not want to be enemies with.

"You okay Saphhire?" Randy asked.

"Yeah ...I'm fine.." Sienna said.

"You always were a bad lier. Look thoses two can't hurt you." Randy said.

"How did you know I was talking about Flair and Hunter?"

"Because I saw the look on your face when Flair completed you and when Hunter said hello."

Sienna just sighed. Randy had been the only person in the world who could tell she was lieing and when she was nervouse. Randy just pulled into a hug and told her everything was going to be alright that the wouldn't let anyone hurt her while she was there. Sienna nodded but she didn't let go of Randy's arm as they headed to catering.

Randy could tell that Flair and Hunter had really spooked Sienna he'd never seen her so scared in her life an it really worried him. He started woundering if he'd made a mistake takeing Sienna backstage . But then again he woundered if he'd made a mistake takeing her to the lockeroom. He was brought out of his thoughs when he saw the Harts coming around the cornor.

"Lissa!?" Sienna asked

"Oh my god Sienna!" Lissa said as she came up to Sienna and gave her a hug.

Randy smiled as he watched the two friend reunite. Lissa Hart was the daughter of Bret "The Hitman" Hart and she looked just like her dad. She had black hair and stud about five foot five but there was one difference she had gray eyes. She was artsey always writing ,listening to music and drawing. An she shy and quit unless you knew her.

Lissa and Sienna had been for a long time they had meet one time at a hall of fame when Randy had gone with his dad. The two clicked almost the moment they meet an she had become Sienna's best girl friend. Randy wasn't to jelouse of this because he knew that he would always be Sienna's number one guy.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming." Lissa said.

"I just moved back home and Randy brought me. He got me interview with Vince." Sienna said

"Nice work Randel." Lissa said.

"Don't call me that you know I hate when people use my full name." Randy said.

Lissa and Sienna just laughed. The two girls were talking when suddenly Sienna squealed and ran down the hall and hugged Owen and Bret Hart in gaint hugs. Randy smiled. Bret and Owen Hart were two men he respect very highly An Sienna loved them like family.

"Oh goodness look at you little Sienna. All grown up." Owen said as he hugged her.

"I missed you so much Owen." Sienna said with a smile as she returned his hug.

"I missed you to Sienna."

"Hey what about me?" Bret asked with a chuckle.

"I missed you to Bret." Sienna said as she hugged him.

Bret smiled and hugged her back.

"So where are the other three?" Sienna asked after she and Bret had pulled away.

"In the lockeroom want to go see them?" Owen asked.

Sienna thanked him but said she'd better head on back with Randy. Owen smiled and told her he'd have Davey, Jim and Pillman stop by the locker room later and see her. She thanked him and walked back over to Randy and Lissa. Lissa she had to go find Taker before his match and wish him luck. Sienna just smiled and told Lissa to tell the Deadman hello for her. Lissa said she would and everyone left.

"So you seemed really happy to see the Harts." Randy said.

"I was happy to see them I've missed them." Sienna said.

"When was the last time you saw them anyway?" randy asked.

"Two years ago they did a show down in Austin and my dad took me."

Randy just nodded as they headed back to the locker room. Just as they were about to wak inside one of the stage hands came up and told Sienna that Vince wanted to see her. Sienna took a deep breath and nodded to Randy that it was time for her interview with Vince. Randy walked into the locker and started paceing back and forth.

"Randy what is it?" Dave asked him.

"Sienna just went for her job interview with Vince."

"IS Vince going to hire her as a Diva cause she can be in Evloution. Right Ric?" Hunter said.

"That pretty little lady can be anything she wants to be." Flair said.

Randy just rolled his eyes. Flair was know for his money throwing and flirting with women. But there was thing for sure he was not going to let Flair flirt with Sienna. It was thirty mintues that Sienna walked into the locker room an Randy stud up looking at her.

"I'm working for the WWE!" Sienna said with a smile.

Randy just ran to her picking her up and spinning her around.

"This is great Sapphire. Now you can go on the road with me." Randy said.

"What is your new job?" Dave asked.

Sienna looked at Randy and smiled. She was going to be a valet for Randy and Evlotion. Randy just threw his back laughing and Dave gave her a hug welcoming her to the company. Hunter shook hands with her told her it was great to have her along. Flair handed her a glass of champaine and they toasted to her new job and to Randy win tonight over Edge.

It was finally time for Randy's match with Edge and Sienna was nervouse. Even though she would not being out with Randy tonight she would be in the locker room watching the match with Flair, Hunter and Dave. Randy had told Dave to keep an eye on her an he meant don't let anyone lay a hand on her. Of course Dave said he would and told Randy she would be fine.

Randy walked to the cutrain and saw Edge waiting to go out. It was the first time Randy had ever faced him and he knew that was in for a match that would be on of epic standers.

"You ready for this rookie?" Edge asked when Randy reached him.

"As I'll ever be." Randy said.

Edge nodded and went out to the ring as he music played. Then it was Randy's turn he walked out to Evloution's music and went out . He looked around at his home town crowd. Nothing gave him chills like being in front of everyone in . As he walked down the ramp he saw his mom and dad sittin g to the side and nodded at them. When he got the ring he did poss and then jumped off the rope.

The ref rang the bell and the match was on. Randy and Edge locked up first but Randy being the rookie rolled out of the ring. But Edge got him threw him back in the ring and started beating up on him. Randy did same in return. But the second Edge hit him with a clothes line Randy rolled out of the ring and started back up the ramp.

The ref started the ring count and Edge was livid he wasn't about to let a rookie just walk away from a match so he ran up the ramp grabbed Randy but the neck and dragged him back into the ring. After he had him in the ring Edge punch Randy in the head and then jumped over the rops and started stepping on him. Randy then got up and hit Edge with a clothes line then putting knee to the back of Edge's neck attempted to chock the life out of the seasoned Vet.

The match went back and forth the longest. Both men were using everything they had. But finally Edge got Randy right were he wanted and hit him with spear causeing Randy to loss the match and Edge to win.

Back in the locker room Sienna was happy for Edge but she was bummed out that Randy had lost and from the looks on Flair, Hunter and Dave's faces they were not to happy with this loss.

"We're going to have a problem with him." Hunter said.

"Don't worry about him Hunter. Edge isn't a threat to us." Dave said.

"Dave my boy you have a lot to learn. Edge is trained by the Harts. An as long as he hangs with them his a problem." Flair said.

When Randy got back to the lockeroom Sienna hugged him and told him that she was proud of him that he'd faught a good fight. Randy thanked her and then went to the shower. After he was done he told Flair, Hunter and Dave he'd see them tommrow when they got ready to leave for Boston. An they left the arena and headed back home.

**Later that at the Orton's house**

Sienna and Randy were laying on her bed. Sienna was online shopping for outfits for valet and Randy was looking at the celieing.

"They want to hurt him." Sienna said.

"Who wants to hurt who?" Randy asked.

"Flair, Hunter and Dave. They want to hurt Edge."

Randy just shook his head.

"They said as long as he hung around the Harts he was a problem." Sienna said looking at Randy.

"They won't hurt him. Flair and Hunter have history with Bret. But I don't acutally think they would go after them." Randy said.

"Power." Sienna said.

"What?"

"Flair and Hunter they want to run the WWE you can see it in their eyes."

Randy sat up and moved to sit next to her.

"Flair and Hunter are champions both of them. An your right they do want power. But that can't have it. To many people would try and stop them." Randy said.

"Just promises me you'll be careful Viper I don't like these guys." Sienna said.

"I promises Sapphire I'll be careful."

Sienna smiled and closed her computer and scooted back laying down on the bed. Randy got up and left the room. But not before telling Sienna to get a good night sleep and that they had to leave early in the morning. She just smiled and told him good night.

When Randy got to his room he flopped on his bed and sighed but he couldn't stop thinking about what Sienna said. _What if she's right what Flair and Hunter were turn on what would I do?_ Randy though as he let sleep take over him.

* * *

I know long chapter. But I wanted to thank everyone for reading this story. I was really nervouse last night when I posted this story I didn't think it would do all that good. But I'm glad that people are reading it. Thanks so much guys and I'll see you next chapter . Also check out the DOD series written by best friend Taker's Soul Girl. I'll see you guys next time bye for now. ~Randy's Viper girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys yes I'm back with another update. I can't believe how amazing this story is doing. When I first though about doing this story I wasn't sure people would like because I used Randy Orton but I guess I was wrong. I'm so glad you guys like it. Thanks to Taker's Soul Girl , Tom Williams 1990 and Cena'sbabyDoll for their reviews it means a lot to me you guys.

Also I just relized this story takes place 6 years after Sienna leaves home. I'm bad at Math. LOL anyways I'll quit talking and let you guys read. An I'll see you guys at the bottom._Randy woke up early the next morning and rolled over looking at the clock. It was only five am. He and Sienna weren't suppose to leave till seven. He got up anyways an walked downstairs to find his dad sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning son sleep well ?" Mr. Orton asked.

"Not really Sienna said something to me last night and it's kind of been bothering me." Randy said as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down.

"That's not like Saphhire was she worried about something?" asked.

"Yeah she I shouldn't turst Hunter and Ric."

Mr. Orton nodded an took a sip of his coffee then he looked at his son.

"Randy you and Sienna have been threw a lot together and she knows you pretty well. So honestly I believe she is worried about you. I saw the look in her eyes after you both came home from the show last night and I have to say that I've never her more worried about you." Mr. Orton said.

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Well she looked like something was bothering her. Now I didn't want to pry but maybe you should talk to her."

Randy nodded and stud up takeing his coffee with him as he headed up stairs. When he got to the door of Sienna's room he knocked softly and heard her say come in. He walked inside sitting his coffee on the bed side table and then sat down next to her.

"Sapphire remember last night when you said I shouldn't trust Ric and Hunter. Why did you say that?"

Sienna rolled propering her head on her hand and looked at her best friend.

"Because I saw the reaction they had when you lost last night. They both looked like they could kill. An I heard them say that Edge was a problem since he was with Bret and the others. It sounded like to me they want to start with them." Sienna said.

"That can't happen Ric would never start anything with Bret. An Hunter knows he shouldn't mess with them." Randy said.

"I'm just saying Viper it sounded like to me they want to take out the Harts and well I don't know if I can be a part of that. You know what the Harts mean to me." Sienna said.

Randy nodded. He did understand what the Harts meant to Sienna. She had become adpoted basically by Bret and Owen when she was little and she an Lissa were like sisters. So he understand why she felt that Ric and Hunter were going to go after them. If Randy was really honest with himself then he would know that Ric and Hunter would do anything to their hands on gold even if that mean playing dirty. After all they don't call Ric Flair the dirties player in the game for nothing after all.

Sienna watch Randy he seemed lost in though after what she had told him. She hadn't wanted to tell him at all what she was thinking but this was her Viper she couldn't keep anything from him. He knew her like a book and she knew him. But this whole thing with the older superstars was really bugging her. The Harts were thrid family after the Ortons of course. But she honestly just didn't trust Hunter at all. Not after what he did or what he says he didn't do. To Bret. It had taken her along time to forgive Shawn Micheals for it and she was touchie about that subject but she didn't want to open all doors and rehash the past.

"I'll talk to them." Randy said finally brecking the silence.

"Don't" Sienna said.

"Why not? Saphhire I mean if they start fueding with the Harts it's going to be hard on you. An the last thing I want to do is for you to get hurt in all this."

"Randy you and I both know that you can't Ric and Hunter once their minds are made up. I don't know about Dave but I do know that the only thing I can do is warn Bret and the others. Maybe I can even talk to Vince and see if I can get him to keep Ric and Hunter way from them." Sienna said.

Randy just shook his head. If Sienna went to Vince then things would bad and not to mention she could loss her if anyone was going to warn Bret and the rest of the Harts it would be him. He could handel Ric and Hunter wrath. But he wasn't going to let them hurt Sienna for warning her friends. After all it was his job to look after her and he wasn't about to let his promises go down the drain just bcause of something that his so called mentors wanted to do.

"I'll warn Bret and Harts. I don't want you do have anything to do this. Maybe for the time being when we're doing shows you would be safer if you stayed with the Harts. That way I know your safe." Randy said.

"But what about Ric and Hunter. They seem so kin on me joining you guys. Won't be werid if I suddenly don't just appear in the locker room."

"I'll tell them that I think your safer with the Harts. An you are with a guy like Brock Lesner running around the locker room you are differently better off with the Harts. An Plus I can be there to we would only have to share a locker room with them if we had to do a promo or a match. That way I know your safe and I can avoid all that dam partying thoses two do." Randy said with a smile.

Sienna smiled back and reached over giving him a hug. She loved the fact that Randy would do anything to keep her safe and that included staying away from that so called "Stable." she honestly didn't know Randy had gotten picked for it anyway. He was nothing like Ric and Hunter. Hell Dave was nothing like Ric and Hunter. But then again it was the WWE and you didn't get to pick who your worked with after all. If you didn't what Vince said you either ended up in a gurling match that took everything out of out or ending up on the bad tell of a "Your Fired" speech.

Randy was lost in the fact that Sienna was hugging that had forgotten he needed to pack and get ready to leave. They were heading to Boston today to a show at the garden and frankly he was kind of looking forward to it. Boston was a great place to do shows because the fans loved it. But it was also his favorite place because his parnets had taken him and Sienna to their first show there the summer they were in the forth grade. It had been the best night of his life. That had also been the night the Harts had bascially adopted Sienna. An she and Lissa had become closer then sisters could ever be.

Sienna let go of Randy and looked at the clock. They only had an hour left to get packed and ready to go. She hadn't that she had to St. Louis so soon but she knew now that she was going to be working for WWE she wouldn't get to be at home as much anymore.

"Hey we better get packing if we want to get on the road by seven." Sienna said.

"Yeah and no offenivse Saphhire but you need a shower." Randy said

Sienna just pushed him off the bed and got up grabbing her robe and things for the washroom as she left to get showered and ready. Randy sat on the floor of the room laughing to himself. He'd always had of getting her skin and he loved it. After Sienna had showered and dressed in her light blue dress with black heels she grabbed her bags and went downstairs. She said goodbye to Mr and Mrs. Orton and headed outside to find Randy dressed in a black shirt with jeans and boots. She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Okay remind me again why we have to drive." Sienna said as Randy put her bags in the trunk.

"Because I haven't been in the company long enough to have bus statues." Randy said as he closed the trunk.

"Alright but I pick the music." Sienna as she got into the car.

"I hate when she says that." Randy mumbled .

As they pulled out of the Orton's drive way Sienna could help but feel sad. Once again she'd packed her bags nad left home. She didn't want to leave St. Louis when she'd moved home her plan was stay there for ever. But now that plan had changed. She knew that she and Randy would becoming back home when they had time off but to her it wasn't the same as staying home.

They hadn't even driven a hundered miles when Randy noticed that Sienna hadn't really said a word she just keep looking out the window. When they had gotten out of he also noticed she seemed to get very depressed and upset about it. _ She really did miss home. All thoese years away and I don't even let her stay home forty eight hours I'm a horriable best friend_ Randy though.

Sienna kept looking out the window as the world passed by. Missiour was an amazing state but was her home. She loved it there and she hated leaveing. The day her dad had made her leave for Texas she swore that when she got out on her own she would go back to and never leave again. But that all changed now. She didn't want to upset Randy or make think that she was ungreatful for him getting her a job but she didn't want to leave.

Two hours later Randy couldn't take the quit anymore and the further they got out of Missiour the more depressed Sienna seemed to get.

"Sapphire you okay?" Randy asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No your not. You haven't said a word since we left the house and you've barley touch the raido. We've been listening to pop for the last 200 miles." Randy said.

Sienna just shurgged and kept on looking out the window. Suddnely she noticed Randy was pulling off the side of the road he undid his seat belt and turned to look at her and she did the same.

"Sienna tell me what's going on."

"I know that WWE requires you to travel and everything but I don't want to leave St. Louis. I did once and it killed me because Texas was never home. Hell I didn't have a home. My dad was working all the time and Mrs. Keller left us before I even so much as finsihed school. I was left on my own and I didn't have any friend well one but I broke up with him because of something and I just … I just don't want feel like I can't go home anymore." Sienna said.

"Saphhire you can go home anytime you want to. An I know this more then about you missing home so much. Something hasn't been right with since you got back. I didn't notice until last night but you seemed as if you were scared of something so what really is going on with you?"

Sienna just sighed she knew soon or later she'd have to tell him. Even though she knew it would upset him and more then likely tick him off really back she knew she had to tell him what had really happen to her back in Texas. Takeing a deep breath Sienna began her tale.

"It all started my freshman year of high school. I had gone to the Freshman Welcome day thing and since I was knew I didn't know anyone. I meet this guy named Nathan he seemed really nice and sweet and we became fast friends . About a month or so later Nathan asked me to the homecoming dance it was our first date. Things seemed to go good. He seemed like a super good boyfriend. But that all changed the night of the school fun raiser a year later... This boy I had known from my english class had stop to ask me if he could borrow my notes for the english test since had been out sick and missed a few days. I told I'd give my notes to him first thing Monday. Well Nathan didn't like it and accused me of cheat on him with another guy. I just walked away but he grabbed my arm and pushed up against a wall and then he... he... hit me..." Sienna said.

Randy eyes got big and Sienna how the angry was starting to bulid up but he didn't say anything and let keep going with her tale.

"When I got home that night my dad saw the bruise and asked what happen. I told him I'd feel and his the ground hard but that I was okay. The next day Nathan called and said he was sorry that he'd just lost his temper and that he would never hit me again. An I believe me. An for about three months he kept that promises but then one night we got into a fight and he hit more then once. Suddnely became like a daily thing. Hitting ,pushing and everything. It was hard because I kept lieing to my dad about everything. Nathan wouldn't act that way my dad he'd always say I was clumsy and was walking into stuff at school."

Randy didn't let her finish he got up and out of the car walked aorund the to the otherside opened her door. Sienna got out of the car thinking Randy was going to blow but all he did was wrap her in his arms as tightly as he could with out hurting her. Sienna cried it had been the first time since all that messed happen that she actually allowed herself to cry about it.

Normally she would just fight back the tears and everything but this time she wanted to cry because she knew she was safe. Randy felt his shirt getting wet from her tears but he let her cry. He knew now more then ever why she had acted the way she did around Ric and Hunter. She must have been afarid they would hurt her like that Nathan guy had done. No one hurt his Sapphire not even him.

It was a good twentey mintues before Sienna was cliam down enough that she stop crying. She didn't let go of Randy though. She flet safe and free of that monseter. An for the first time in a while it felt like he was finally gone from her life.

"Viper..." Sienna whispered.

"Don't.. not right now okay. If we talk right I'm likely to blow and I want to use that in the ring tonight okay." Randy said.

"I was going to say please don't let go." Sienna said.

"I'm never letting go Sienna. I'll always be here." Randy said.

**Later that day in Boston**

The rest of the drive to Boston had been a better one. They talked ,listen to music and caught up. But neither of them mentied what had happen because like Randy said he wanted to use that as fuel for tonight's match. When they finally arrived in Boston they check into their hotel and headed up stairs. They were both beat and tired from the long drive and the show wasn't until later on tonight so they had plenty of time to get rested up.

When they got to their rooms Randy flopped on his bed and closed his eyes falling asleep. Sienna just shook her head smileing. An went to grab a shower to freshen up. She had changed into her favorite red wrap style dress when there was a knock at the door. She answered it to find Lissa standing on the other side.

"Hey girl. Come hang out in my room we've got some major catching up to do." Lissa said.

"Alright just leave Randy a note so he doesn't flip when he wakes up."

Sienna walked over to the table next to Randy's bed and wrote a quick note leaving it on his forheaded then grabbed her bag and left with Lissa.

"So how did it feel to finally back home after five years of being away?" Lissa asked.

"It felt great. There is no place like St. Louis unless it's Alberta." Sienna said with a smile.

"Yeah well Alberta is great. I don't like Houston that much."

"Houston?! You didn't tell me you and Mark had moved in together when did this happen?"

"About a year or so ago. An we haven't moved in together just when we have time off I go down with him."

"Specking of how is the Deadman these days?" Sienna asked.

"You know the same always stubborn, hard headed, doesn't listen to anyone."

Sienna just smiled she knew how Taker was after all he was one of her good friends and she respected highly. She like she did the Harts. The two girls talked more and more when they finally reached Lissa's hotel room. They walked to find the Harts and Taker all sitting around watching something on TV.

"Hey there she is." Brain Pillman said as he came over and gave Sienna a hug.

"It's good to your Pillman." Sienna said returning the hug.

"Look at you kid all grown up seems like yesterday you were woundering around the back with Orton."

Jim was the next to come up and give her.

"She's grown so much. Nattie is going to happy to see you." Jim said.

"Nattie is here?" Sienna asked.

Jim explained that she wasn't at the hotel yet but that she would be later on in the day. Sienna just smiled and said she couldn't wait to see. Then she noticed Taker sitting over to the side not really noticeing that she'd walked in.

"Hey Deadman going to ignore me now that I'm not a kid?" Sienna asked.

Taker looked up and gave her smile an motion for her to come over. She sat down next to him while sat on his lap.

"So Saphhire you and Orton dateing yet?" Taker asked.

"What no I mean not yet and we probably wont." Sienna said.

"Yeah right. Randy is totally in love with you. Has been since I've known you two. An believe me I've know you guys along time." Lissa said.

"They'll be dateing by Christmas."Bret said.

The res of the group just laughed. Lissa then noticed something was off about her best friend. Sienna seemed as if she worried about somtehing. An Lissa that couldn't be good because her best friend kept watching her dad and uncles.

"Alright Sie spill whats wrong?" Lissa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you something is bugging you now spill."

"Okay last night back in when Randy lost to Edge. I heard Flair and Hunter say that Edge was trouble. An that he would be a problem as long as he was with you guys." Sienna said.

"Flair is such a bastard." Taker said.

"Well Hunter isn't any better. Did they say anything about wanting to fued?" Lissa asked.

"No but I'm going to warn you guys now I have this bad feeling that something bad is going to down between the Hart Foundation and Evloution. I told Randy and he said that I should stay in the locker room with guys because I'd be safer. Not to mention I wouldn't have to be around Ric and Hunter." Sienna said.

"What about Dave did say anything?" Bret asked.

"Not really he just kind of stud there. What is the whole deal with Evlotion anyway. Who came up with that idea? " Sienna asked

"Hunter" Bret and Owen said in stereo.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted a group with power. Flair is the past of the company , Hunter is the present, Randy and Dave are the furture. An not to mention Hunter thinks Randy has raw talent and that his a diamond in the ruff. Something how Randy could learn a lot from him or something." Owen said.

"An what is Dave the muscle?" Sienna asked.

"Bascially." Jim said.

Sienna just shook her head. She had figued that much out just from last night. An she had a feeling Dave was bascially back up.

"SO who's idea was it to make Evlotion look like a bunch of party boys. I'm mean Hunter is married." Sienna said.

"That is all Flair. You know how is he Sienna. He likes his money, women and drinks." Pillman said.

"Money, Women, Drinks and being the dirites player in the game. That's Ric for yea." Taker said.

Sienna stayed with the Harts for a good two hours. She had been going to leave after about thrity mintues but then Nattie had arrived and she'd stayed to visti with her. Lissa had made Sienna promises to come to their lockeroom tonight and hang out. An she promised she would. When Sienna got back to the room she found Randy still fast asleep on his bed.

She glaced over at the clock and it was already five o'clock they had to be at the TD Gardens by six thirty. She went and bent down so she could whisper in Randy's ear.

"Hey Viper I know your dreaming about me. But I hate to wake you but. GET UP!" Sienna said in a load voice which made Randy jump awake.

"What what... Huh what? Saphhire I hate when you do that." Randy said.

"Sorry Viper but you gotta wake up it's five o'clock and we have to get ready if we want to get to the Garden by six thirty." Sienna said.

Randy sat up yawning and found the note stuck to his forhead.

"So I was going ask what have you been up to. But I see you were with the Harts. Did you warn them? Randy asked.

"Yeah I did. An they invited me to hangout in their locker room tonight. So I figured I'm better off there unless I'm forced to cut a promo or something with Ric and Hunter I'm staying far away from thoses two." Sienna said.

Randy just nooded and then got up and went to get showered and ready for the show that night.

**Raw at the TD Gardens in Boston**

When Randy and Sienna arrived at the TD Gardens they went and checked to see if they had promos or anything to shoot with Evlotion. An saddley they did. Vince wanted Sienna with Randy were she introduced to Ric, Hunter and Dave. As Randy's girlfriend. Vince also told her he hoped she had something really sexy to wear because she was going to have like she was all over Randy and was really happy to be a part of Evloution. Sienna told Vince not to worry she had everything undercontrol.

After meeting with Vince. Randy and Sienna headed straight to the Harts lockeroom until it was time for the promo. An of course Randy's match with Shawn Micheals. Which was very nervouse about. He'd never been a match against Shawn before and he was nervouse yet really looking forward to it. When they got to the Hart's lockeroom they walked in and noticed the looks on everyones faces.

"Okay what is going on?" Sienna asked.

"Hunter wants to challenge Davey for the World Heavy Weight Championship." Lissa said.

"What?! He can't do that Davey hasn't even been champion that long and Taker still hasn't gotten is rematch yet." Sienna said.

"We know Sienna. But there is nothing we can do. Vince wants to make it a Triple Threat match." Bret said.

"WHAT?!" Sienna and Randy said in stereo.

Davey and Taker just nodded. Sienna suddenly had a bad feeling about this. An it didn't go unnoticed by the others. They could tell she was both mad, hurt and majorly scared that what she had told them earlier back at the hotel was going to happen. Lissa noticed that her best friend was about to have a panick attack she walked over and gave her a hug. Telling her that it would alright. That they would figure everything out. Sienna just shook her heard and started to cry.

Owen came over and pulled her into a big hug and told her not to worry that stuff like this happened all the time in the company an that it may or may not happen. But the still wasn't making Sienna feel better. Randy told Owen to let him talk to her. So he pulled Sienna into the washroom and finally saw the look in her eyes.

"Saphhire hey look at me." Randy said

"How could he do this! I told you not to trust him Randy I told you!" Sienna cried.

"I know. I know. But listen to me alright. Nothing is going to happen if Vince doesn't approve it. An I don't think he will. He knows that a rematch with Davey and Taker has to happen. He won't make it a triple threat." Randy said.

Sienna just shook her head and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck hugging him tight. Randy sighed and just held her close. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes. Honestly he know that Hunter was camplable of doing something like this. It wouldn't be the first time he wanted the title and he'd do anything in the world to get it. Even if it meant using the face that he was the bosses son in law to get it.

Sienna finally was able to let go of Randy and look at him.

"I don't want to do this promo tonight. But I know I have to." Sienna said.

"I know honestly I don't if I can. But hey we've been best friends for years and I know we can pull of the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing people have been saying we need to date for years." Randy said with a smrick.

Sienna just smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked out of the washroom. Everyone was sitting around watching the moniter as the show had started. Lissa wasn't happy because Taker had gone out to the ring to call for his rematch with Davey. Who was now in the ring telling Taker he'd give him his rematch at Wrestle Maina 20 next Apirl at MSG. Sienna just sat down and put her arm around Lissa. She knew how hard it was when Taker had face to someone in her family. An it made it even harder because they were all good friends.

"It'll be alright. Taker knows what his doing and so does Davey."

"I know I just hate when they have to each other. Even though they enjoy working together." Lissa said.

"I know. But look on the bright side at least you know that in the end they won't try and hurt each other after the match is over." Sienna said.

Lissa just smiled at her friend and then asked her if she was ready for her big debut promo. Sienna shook her head and told her nope. That she was differently not ready and no top of that she had nothing to wear. Lissa laugh and told Sienna not to worry. Just then Nattie came in with a black dress cover bag and box with shoes inside it. The guys had all gone to catering to grab a bit while the girls stayed behind. Nattie pulled the zipper down on the dress cover and reveals an amazing Hart pink dress with a hint of red in it an it was wrap style just what Sienna loved. Then Nattie reveals the black leather pumps she'd gotten for her.

"Nattie this is amazing thank you.!" Sienna said as she hugged.

"Not a problem now go try it on I want to see Randy's mouth drop when you come back in here." Nattie said.

"Oh his mouth will do more then drop he'll be so speechless he won't be able to get a word out." Lissa said with a laugh.

Sienna laughed as she walked into the washroom to change into the dress and pumps. She loved how the dress fit her just right and made her look extra hot. She'd left her down and put on her silver hoop earrings and of course her Saphhire necklace. Then she slipped on the pumps and took a deep breath when she open the door that lead back into the lockeroom. Everyone had been talking but when she walked out everyone suddenly got really quite.

"Sienna..." Bret said.

"Oh my god you look so pretty kid." Owen said with a smile.

"She looks just like her mother." Davey said with a smile.

"She looks to grown up." Pillman and Jim said.

Taker just smiled and nodded in agreement. Lissa and Nattie just squealed an said that she look so amazing and hot. Then Sienna turned her attention to the one person who hadn't said a thing. She looked at Randy to see what he though and he was standing there his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open in awe.

"What do you think Randy?" she asked him.

"I...ummm... Saphhire... you... wow..." Randy said.

Sienna smiled and felt her cheeks sunddleny become very warm. Randy just smiled when he saw her blush. _God she looks even more amazing when she blushes._ He though. Lissa pulled out her phone and told Sienna to go and stand by Randy. Sienna did as she was told while giving her friend a very confused look.

"Think of it as a senior prom picture but Randy isn't wearing a tux. Or a shirt." Lissa said.

Sienna just laughed because she noticed that Randy had changed into his ring gear since his match with Shawn Micheals was coming up next. Lissa told them took at each other and smile. They did and everyone awe'd at how they looked in the photo. So Lissa had to take one more of them but this time in a "prom" type posse. After takeing the photo Randy left to go have his match and Sienna sat down to watch it with everyone.

"Lissa did your seriously have to take a picture?" Sienna asked.

"Of course I did. You look hot and plus you told me how much you missed not having any pictures of you and him for the last five years so I figured why not start now." Lissa said.

Sienna just smiled and hugged her best friend. The two friends turned their attention to the screen and started watching.

Shawn was done in the ring waiting for Randy to come out. Randy and did his posses as the pyro's rained down around him. Sienna just shook her head. This was the Randy she hated the cooky bastard that though because he was thrid generation he should get special treatment. But then she reminded her self that he was just a charater and that he wasn't really like that in real life.

The Ref called for the bell and the match started. Shawn and Randy stud face to face in the ring. It was almost as if Shawn was waiting for Randy to make the first move. Just then Randy hit's Shawn with a standing drop kick and Shawn goes down. Randy then startes steping on his legs and arms. Shawn stud up and Randy clothes lined him causeing him to go over the rope.

"Young Randy Orton is on fire tonight ladies and gentalmen." JR said.

"You can say that again JR it's almost his got some reason to really want the beat the hell out of Shawn Micheals." Jerry said.

Shawn had somehow managed to get control of the match and got Randy back into the ring and against the ropes. He'd gotten in his punches but just as he was going for the last one Randy duncked out of the way and slung Shawn across the ring causeing him to go head first into the ring post. Shawn had just gotten turned around when Randy came at him again. But this time Shawn side stepped him and was able to get out of the way which caused Randy to go shoulder first into the ring post.

Randy shook his head just as Shawn started turning up the band. But Randy ducked out of the way causeing Shawn to miss. But then Randy hit him with a triple clothes line and Shawn was down for the count. But he kicked out at two. Randy was him self was seething inside. He wasn't seeing Shawn Micheals the legend standing before him. All he could see was that jackass who had her his Sienna.

"I'm telling you King I don't know what is going on in the mind of that young man but Randy Orton is really takeing it Shawn Micheals her tonight." JR. said.

"I'm telling you JR this kid has so much talent till it's hard to believe he won't win this match." Jerry said.

That was when Randy hit his move. Shawn had his back turned and he was still a put wossy from going head first into the ring post again when Randy hit the RKO and got the three count. The ref raised his hand high delcareing he'd won the match.

Back in the locker room everyone was asking what make Randy go out there like he was ready to kill someone. An Sienna took a deep breath.

"It's because of me." Sienna said.

"You told him didn't you about Nathan?" Owen asked.

Sienna just nodded her head. They all nodded in understanding. The Harts and Taker had been the only ones who knew about what Nathan had done to her at the time and now that Randy knew she was worried he would use that anger to win his matches. But Sienna had to give him credit his match tonight was amazing and she loved it. Shawn Micheals was not an easy man to beat by any means but she really did think it was her fault that Randy had gone out to the ring so mad.

It wasn't to long after Randy had come back from his match against Shwan that was time to cut the promo with Evloution. Sienna had asked him when he got back if Shawn was alright. He said he was fine and that Shawn had told him that he'd given him a good match. Sienna smiled at that getting a praise from someone like Shawn was a big deal and she was happy for Randy. He also told that Shawn had said he knew Randy was going to do big thing in the company.

Everyone told him that was a really good thing and they were glad Shawn had been so nice to him. As Sienna and Randy walked down the hall Sienna saw something in Randy's eyes.

"You turning again." she said

"What do you mean?" Randy asked her.

"Your Viper side came out tonight and you didn't want it to so now your trying to hold it back."

Randy just laughed. Anytime he was mad, or something Sienna called his Viper side which is were she came up with his nickname. He didn't really think anything of it. But it was nice to know she worried. When they reached the outside of the Evloution locker room Randy told to just stay by his side and just be sexy. Sienna just smiled and said she was ready.

_Promo_

_Randy and Sienna walk into the Evlotion lockeroom to find Flair, Hunter and Dave talking about Hunter's match from ealier that night. They looked when the two walked in and smiled in greeting. _

"_Hey there you are Randel we've been looking for you." Flair said. _

"_Sorry Ric I've been ummm busy to night." Randy siad as he looked down at Sienna who looked up at him with a smile. _

"_You killed out there tonight Randy. Your match against Micheals was the best. I knew you had talent." Hunter said. _

"_Thanks man. You'll be even prouder next week when I go up against RVD for the IC title." Randy said looking back down at Sienna again. _

"_Hey who is she?" Dave asked looking at Sienna. _

_Sienna just looked Dave up and down with a questionable look and then turned her attention back to Randy. _

"_Oh guys I'd love for you to meet my girlfriend Saphhire. Saphhire this Ric Flair , Triple H and Dave Bastia." Randy said. _

"_It's nice to meet such a lovely young lady. Champiane my dear?" Flair asked her. _

"_Thank you." Sienna said as she took the champine from Ric and took a sip. _

_Ric then poured four more glasses and headed them to Hunter, Dave ,Randy and kept one for himself . He raised the glass in a toast._

"_To Randy and Saphhire may two make one hell of a team and may Randy soon win his first beld and wear it proudly. Cheers." Ric said. _

_Everyone said "Cheers" clinced their glasses together. _

_**End of promo**_

After the show was over everyone headed back to the hotel room. Sienna was tried an just wanted to get changed ,showered and into her pjs. Randy on the other hand just wanted to relax. He was tired after his match with Shawn but after that promo cut with Flair he differently wasn't looking forward to the weeks a head.

When they arrived back at the hotel Randy and Sienna headed to their room to rest. Sienna beat Randy inside and grabbed her things for the washroom and went to grab a shower. When she was done Randy went and grabbed one. When he came out Sienna was sitting on his bed with her knees curled up to her chest.

"Hey whats wrong Saphhire?" Randy asked as he sat on the bed next to her and started rubbing her back.

"That promo made me feel slutty." Sienna said.

"Hey you did great out there and you looked hot. I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Randy said.

Sienna turned to face him. When their eyes locked she saw everything she'd every wanted to see in them. Love it was the one thing she had missed about him. No matter how angery or upset or mad Randy was he always looked at her with love. She cupped his face with her hand an closed his eyes at her touch. Sienna knew what she wanted to do the thing was. Would Randy let her.

Randy looked at his best friend and saw the same thing she did he saw love. It had always been there between them. He took a deep breath and leaned down. The second his lips touched hers he felt that spark that he knew had always been there between them. He didn't want to stop kissing her but he also knew that Sienna had never gone over into the boundary line and he wasn't about to push her. So after a few mintues he pulled away and touched his forhead to hers.

"I've been waiting years to do that." he said soflty.

"I've been waiting years for you to do that." Sienna said.

"Do you regeret it?" Randy asked her.

"No. I don't. Do you?" Sienna asked him.

"No."

Sienna smiled and kissed him again. This time when they pulled apart Sienna went over and crawled in her bed as Randy got into his. For the first time in years both of them went to bed with smiles acrosses their faces as sleep came over them. This was the start of something good at least that is both hoped it was turning into.

So what did you guys think of this chapter? Leave me a review and let me know. An don't forget to check out the DOD series by my best friend Taker's Soul Girl. TTYL ~Randy's Viper girl~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so I'm back with chapter 4 sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was busy and I watching . Also I'm jumping with joy at how well this story is doing. Thank you guys so much for reading and review. An I'm super happy because Randy Orton is now the WWE Champion! The age of Orton has finally come back and I couldn't be happier.

Okay enough talking I'll see you guys at the bottom.

**A Month later and one month before Armgeddon **

Randy and Sienna were sitting around the Orton's house watching a movie and just relaxing. They had been home for two days. They both were mega wipped from being on the road over the past month and were glad when Vince told them to take two weeks off. Mostly it was because the writers didn't have anything ready for Randy yet and they were still working on something for Sienna. Sienna had been happy to be going for a while. It wasn't like she didn't like being on the road it was just after a month it became tireing.

Every since that night at the hotel room back in Boston things between Sienna and Randy had been different. But it hadn't changed that much. They were still close as ever but now they were even closer because they both were letting the feelings they had kept locked up for a long time come out. Mr and Mrs. Orton had noticed the change in the two the second they came home. It had that had pointed it out to his wife that there was something diferent about their son and their might as be adopted daughter. Mrs. Orton agreed with her husband about the change in the two.

Sienna got up and walked into the kitchen grabbing a drink for herself a bag of chips for Randy. They had been watching some old movies they had loved since they were kids. An it was just nice to relax and be home for a while. Even though it wasn't for long Sienna still just loved the idea of coming home to . Sienna smiled as she flopped back on the sofa and handed Randy his chips.

"How many times have we seen this movie?" Randy asked.

"Fifty I think I don't know I lost count." Sienna said

"So are you happier now that we're back home for a little bit?" Randy asked knowing she'd been homesick since they had left.

"Yeah I'm. It's nice to be home for a little bit even if it is for a week or more."

"Well your going to have to get use to it. We'll be on the road more then we'll be at home." Randy said.

"Yeah I know. I'll just have to get use to it. But I'm sure once I get the hang of it. It won't bother me so much."

Randy smiled and laid down putting his head in her lap. Sienna just giggled and grabbed his hand looking it over. It had been burised pretty bad the last few days because of his match from Shawn when hit that ring post. She had begged him to go get it checked out at the hospital. But Randy said his hand was fine that he could still move his fingers. But Sienna wasn't so sure. She'd seen the match and knew that Randy had hit that ring post super hard.

Randy played with her hand and looked up at her smileing. Sienna blushed a bit and looked away from him for a second. It wasn't the first time they'd been like this watching movies or tv. An in some cases when Sienna would be reading she'd lay her head in his lap or she'd sit with her feet in his lap. That had been one thing both of them had missed over the years was just spending time together. Sienna espcially had missed it when things got tough at home with her dad or with Nathan.

She shook that though from her head. Texas was in the past now and she was back where she belonged in with her best friend and she had a dream job. But it still hurt sometimes to think about what had happen to her in Texas. She was honestly really nervouse around guys. But she'd never tell Randy that because he would more then likey want to know why. So as long as kept a smile on her face and didn't let her fear show there would be no way he'd know about how scared she was.

Randy on the other hand could see it in her eyes. He honestly didn't care how well she was able to hide it from everyone else she couldn't hide it from him. He knew her to well. Not to mention he was still mega pissed at that Nathan guy for hurting his Sienna. He figured if he didn't bring it up she never would talk about it. So takeing a deep breath he asked her.

"Saphhire did Nathan ever hurt you bad enough to put in the hospital?"

"What...No...I mean he would hit me pretty bad but he never broke a bone or anything." Sienna said.

"Then explain to me why you never told you dad about the abuse from him."

"Mostly it was because my dad wouldn't have believe me anyway. He though Nathan was the best thing in my life. But honestly I think the only reason he liked him is because he was able to me out of his hair."

"Wait you mean your dad never wanted you around?" Randy asked not believe this.

"After we left dad seem to worry more about work then me. I remember one time I asked him if work was all he cared about then why didn't he just leave me in with mom and Alex."

"What did he answer you?"

"He said that I did matter to him and that I should know he loved me. But that this new hospital job was more about work because it was a speciality hospital for people with cancer." Sienna said.

"You didn't tell me your dad was working at a cancer hospital." Randy said.

"I didn't honestly think anything of it. I made a few friends when I would go to work with my dad sometimes."

"Did any of them?" Randy asked.

Sienna only nodded her head.

"There was this one boy his name was Andy. He'd been sick along time when I meet him he was bout I don't know fifteen and I was sixteen."

Randy just nodded he didn't want make her talk about it anymore. He could see that talking about this Andy guy really hurt. He woundered how close they had been. Sienna noticed this and gave him a little smile.

"I didn't know him long enough to get close to him. He died a month after I meet him." Sienna said.

"I'm sorry Saphhire."

Sienna just smiled and kissed his head. She loved the fact that was worried about her but what had happen to Andy had been bond to happen. He'd been sick for a long time and she knew when she'd meet him he didn't have long. They sat in silence for a while when they heard the door bell. Randy got up and answered it. Sienna could hear voices coming from the foyer so she got up and walked in there. Only to find Lissa standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" Sienna asked her other best friend.

"I figured I'd come visit for a while Taker had go to Houston on business and I didn't really feel like going down there so I figured I'd come here." Lissa said with a smile.

Randy stepped a side and let the other girl in. He didn't see in bags so he figured Lissa must be staying at the hotel. Lissa just smiled at Randy and walked inside giving Sienna a hug.

"Did Bret or anyone come with you?" Randy asked.

"Dad and the others went back to Calgary for a while they were all missing everyone. Not that Aunt Diana is much to miss." Lissa said.

Sienna couldn't help but giggle. She knew better then anyone that Lissa didn't like her Aunt Diana at all. Actually from what Sienna remember Diana Hart wasn't the easiest person to get along with. An to be honest there were some of the members of the Hart family that weren't easy to get along with either from what Sienna remembered.

Lissa had invited Sienna up to Calgary one summer when she lived back in Texas. She'd had a good time visiting with her best friend and her family. But Sienna noticed the difference between the Harts. She liked Stu and Helen well enough and got along with most of them. But there a few Sienna couldn't stand because she didn't trust them.

"So how long are you going be standing for? Randy asked kind of disappointed that his alone time with Sienna had been ruined.

"Just for a day or two then I'm heading back to Houston." Lissa said.

Sienna smiled at her friend she was glad she going to get to spend sometime with Lissa. It had been a while since the two had been able to hang out with out working.

"So Sienn want to go shopping with me? I need to get a dress for the Hall of Fame." Lissa said.

"Sure I need to get one anyway. Just let me grab my bag." Sienna said running upstairs.

"Shopping? Since when you do shop Lis?" Randy asked her.

"I don't but I need a dress and I knew Sienna would need one to. An knowing you . You wouldn't go with her to pick it out." Lissa said.

"I would have." Randy mumbled.

Lissa just shook her head. She knew he would have gone with Sienna to pick out a dress for the Hall of Fame but she also knew that Randy would also have his guard up and Sienna wouldn't be able to have any fun. Just then Sienna came running down the stairs have changed in a pair of jeans a black tank top and her boots. She gave Randy a hug and told him that she would be back soon. Randy just returned the hug and figured he'd go back in a finish the movie.

On the way to the mall Sienna and Lissa talked about everything. From Lissa and Taker's realtonship to how things had been going with her. Sienna loved spending time with Lissa because it was nice to have some girl talk. The two were just crossing the street to the mall when Lissa asked something that shocked Sienna.

"Have you and Randy kissed yet?"

"What... I mean... I'd ….. no..." Sienna said.

Lissa just shook her head. She could see very well Sienna was lieing because she was blushing really bad. But she didn't say anything.

"Well do you want him to kiss you?" Lissa asked.

"Lissa Angel Hart! How can you even ask such a thing." Sienna said.

"Hey don't be jumping on Sienna Alexia Daniels. I was just asking a question I mean jezz." Lissa said.

"You know good an well I..." Sienna stoped her self.

"You kissed him! I knew it you and Randy finally kissed!" Lissa said grinning.

"So what if we did?" Sienna asked.

Lissa then started asking a hundered questions about what it was like, was there sparks, was it romantice , how had it happen. Sienna just laughed and answered all her of friend's question. Lissa was honestly happy for her best friend because she knew how much Randy and Sienna cared for each other.

When the two got to the mall the went to one of Sienna's favorite stores Hot Topic. It was a gothic /punk rock type of store and Sienna loved it. At heart Sienna was a gothic. She had a big stash of vampire novels in her bags at home that only Randy knew about but he wasn't about to tell. As the girls walked around the store looking for jeweral and things to wear to the Hall of Fame. Lissa called Sienna over and showered an amazing locket that had viper eyes on it.

"Sienna you have to buy this Randy would flip if he saw you wearing this." Lissa said holding up the locket.

"Alright. But this means I have to get a black dress." Sienna said.

"No way I'm the only wearing a black dress. Your wearing red." Lissa said.

"Fine Lis you wear black and I'll wear red." Sienna said with a smile.

After buy the jeweralry the girls headed to another store and started looking at dressed. They both had tried on at least three dresses before moving to another store. They had just walked into one store when they saw the one person they hated more than anything. Katherine Larson. She was the biggest bitch ever and Sienna hated her. They had been enemies since middle school when Sienna had first moved to Texas.

Katherine was shopping with her three goons Gina Larson her cousin and her set of twin sisters Lacey and Kasey. Lissa saw the look on Sienna's face as they walked into the store. She didn't want to start anything so she told Sienna to ignore them and just look for a dress. But that wasn't easy to do once Katherine spoted them.

"Well Well if it's Sienna Daniels what are you doing here?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah what are you doing here. I mean this is a dress store." Lacey and Kasey said.

"For your infromation Katherine I'm shopping for a dress for the WWE hall of fame." Sienna said

Katherine just looked at her friends and laughed.

"You going to the WWE hall of fame how did that happen. Since I know your not dateing anyone from there."

"Well Kathy. (Katherine hates to be call that) I'm working there and I'm part of Evloution." Sienna said with a smrick.

That was Katherine's smile turned into a frown and as did her friends. Lissa just smiled. Sienna was a stronge girl and she could stand on her own but Lissa just had a funny feeling.

"Oh yeah well who are dateing in Evloution?" Gina asked.

"If it's any of your business bitch she's dateing Randy Orton. If you even know who that is." Lissa said.

"Randy Orton? Yeah right like he would even look at her." Kasey said.

"I will have you know bitch. Randy Orton is my best friend in the world I've known for years. In fact I left him behind when I was forced to move to your patheice excuse of a town." Sienna said.

Again all Lissa could do was smile.

"What ever Sienna we don't give to shits about you. Come on girls lets go and head back to Austin and leave this town behind it sunddenly isn't the best place to shop anymore." Katherine said.

Sienna just glacered at the four women as they walked out of the store. Lissa laughed after the four were out of sight. She couldn't help it. It had been so funny to watch them be mean and then Sienna shut them up.

Sienna just rolled her eyes and told Lissa they should just head to a new store she didn't want to be in that store anymore. Since thoses four had been in there. Lissa agreed and the two headed to a new store.

Finally after four hours of shopping for dresses the girls finally found one. Lissa dresses was a black and purple halter dress and she'd found some amazing black pumps to go with them. Sienna dress was a red strapless dress trimed in black lace and she found a pair of red pumps to go with it. The two women after shopping went had lunch at on of Seinna's favorite places and then headed home.

On the way back to the Orton's house Lissa asked Sienna what the dammage was with the four women they had meet earlier in the store at the mall. Sienna explained that thoses four girls were nothing but bitches who had made a big deal about Sienna moving to Texas when she and her dad had first there.

"So wha they were like your neighbors or something?" Lissa asked

"Your could say that. My dad wanted me to make friends with them. But when they found out I wasn't into takeing orders by Katherine they pretty much started hateing on me" Sienna said.

"So from the looks of it and from what you're telling me she's the queen bee." Lissa said.

"Yeah pretty much.

"Great does she know anyone in WWE?" Lissa asked.

"No she's not into wrestling she's thinks it's a stupid sport. She's a cheerleader girl Lis." Sienna said.

"Oi. Think she's going to be trouble for us?"

"Na. Only if she some how magcially gets into the company. But we both know you can't buy your way in."

"That's very true." Lissa said.

Sienna just looked out the window and shook her head. Katherine Larson was someone she didn't want to deal with. But Sienna knew that now since she was in the WWE Katherine and cousins would want to join just so they could show her up.

_But it's not easy to get in as they think. Vince isn't stupid he know who likes his brand and who doesn't. He won't fall for their stupid looks or anything. _ She though.

Later that night at dinner Randy noticed something was off with Sienna and he wasn't the only one who had noticed it. His parents had to.

"Saphhire is something wrong you've been deep in though ever since you and Lissa got back from shopping today." Randy said.

"I had a run in with some women I knew from back in Texas and it just happen to be the bitchest women ever." Sienna said.

"Cheerleader types?" Mr. Orton asked.

"Excatley. An when I told them I was in the WWE they didn't believe me." Sienna said.

Randy shook his head as he took a sip of his drink. He hated this women already and he didn't even know them.

"Well just think about it this way Sienna. You don't have to see them again. Because there is no way women like that can get into the WWE." Mrs. Orton said.

Sienna smiled thanking her and telling her she was right.

Much later upstairs in his room Randy was laying on his bed looking up at the ceileing when there was a soft knock on the door. He looked down and saw Sienna walking inside his room. She crawled on the bed and laid down next to him.

"Your thinking to much."

"Yeah well" Randy said.

Sienna shook her head she knew what he was thinking about and she hated when he though about when people hurt her.

"Hey your heard your mom don't worry about thoses bitches. I can handel them." Sienna said.

"Yeah but what if they do find a away to get into the company."

"If they do I'll handel it. Don't worry so much Viper you'll get wrinkles." Sienna said.

Randy just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. As sleep took over him he started to think about what she had said. He knew Sienna could handel herslef but that didn't mean she had to. An if thoses bitches ever found a way in to the WWE he'd be there to watch her back. He wasn't going to let anyone mess with his Sienna.

_Because she is my Sienna and I will never let anyone touch her as long as I live._ Was his last though as sleep took over.

So what did you guy think? Leave me a review and tell me. TTY ~ Randy's Viper Girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guy I'm back with another update :) I know you guys must be loving these daily updates but I'm doing the best I can. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and thoses of you who are just reading. I love the fact this story is doing so great and it's only on chapter 5 I'm really happy. Also I might not keep doing daily updates but I'm going to do my best.

Also if you want to know about Raw last I'm saying this I DON"T approve of the way Randy won his title but I'm glad he won. Also I do feel bad that John Cena is hurt but I'm not that upset. Okay enough talking I'll see you guys at the bottom.

**a week later **

The following week Randy and Sienna were getting ready to back on the road. They had decided to get a house together and be roomates for the time being. Mr and Mrs. Orton said that they didn't mind them staying there. But Randy and Sienna both told them that they were ground up now and didn't need to be staying with them since they both had pay checkes coming in and could afford to get a place. It had taken close to a week to get everything together.

The house was simple yet big enough for the two of them. It had two bed room ,two baths, living room, dinning, game room and a pool. Sienna refused to buy a house that didn't have a pool. Once the two got moved in things had started to change between them. At night after the two had gone to bed Randy or Sienna would end up in the others bed.

Lissa hadn't stayed in town very much she'd gone to Houston but had stayed to help her friends move. Sienna couldn't have been happier she was finally on her own. Well shorta and she loved having Randy for a room.

Today the two friends were haning out by the pool. The whole reason they gotten the pool was because Sienna wanted to be able to relax and forget everything when she came home so swimming was escape. Today though Randy seem to notice she seem to have a lot on her mind. Useally if they were haning out by a pool Sienna was happy and everything was great. But for some reason today she just seemed like she was lost really deep in though about something.

"Hey Saphhire what has gotten you all worked up today? Normally by now you'd be happy and forget what ever was bothering you." Randy said.

"It's the match at Armageddon. I don't like the fact that Flair is going ring side."

"Saphhire he has to. But you going with me okay. An don't worry Flair won't touch you. He knows how I'm about you."

"Randy this Ric Flair we're talking about here. The man lives for nothing more then money, women and parties." Sienna said.

"Listen to me okay. Nothing is going to happen this is going to be a fair fight. An besides it'll be your first time going ringside with me looking all in your little dress." Randy said .

Sienna rolled her eyes and splashed him in the face. Randy laughed and told her she though she was funny. Some how them talking about what had bugging her turned into a splash fight betweenthe two friends.

After fighting in the pool and haning out side for a few hours Randy said he was going to go hit them gym to get a work out. Sienna told him to have fun that she was staying home and looking over the places they were going to working to see if she could get a hold of her mom and her brother an get them to come to a show.

After going threw all the cities on the list of events. Sienna finally found her mom's home tome and smiled. She picked up the phone and dailed her mom's number. Even though she hadn't seen her mom in years she still knew the number by heart.

"Hello?"

"_Hey mom it's Sienna." _

"_Sienna oh my baby girl I miss you so much how are you?" _

"_Im fine mom. Listen the reason I'm calling I'm going to be town with WWE next month and I was woundering if you and Alex might want to come to a show?" Sienna asked. _

"_We'd love to sweeite an you and Randy have to come by for dinner . When you get here. It's been so long since I've seen him. How is he doing?" _

"_His fine mom. He went to the gym to grab a work out and get some practice time." _

"_Well I'm glad you and he are still close as ever. told me you and he had a bought a house together is there something you want to tell me Sienna?" _

"_No mom it's not like that. Randy brought the house I'm just living here as a room mate it's not like that." _

"_I know you two young lady and just because your a grown women doesn't mean I still don't know. You and Randy have never been able to be a part from each . Expect for the last six years. So tell me right now are you and Randy together?" _

"_No mom we aren't together. We are on screen and I'll admit it's strange. But I like it because it mean no other divas can touch him. But mom I don't like the guys his with." _

"_Sweetie just remember stables don't stay together long. Randy will be a single wrestler before you know it. An it'll be you and him only. So please don't worry so much." _

"_I won't. I'd better go mom. I'll talk to you soon. Love you." _

"_I love you to Siennie tell Randy hello and I'll see you two soon bye."_

After hanging up with her mom Sienna grabbed her old writing book and sat down at the table with a glass of tea and started writing. It had always been a good escpae for her just like drawing was for Lissa. Sienna smiled as a story she had been working on was coming on. It was one she'd been working on since she moved to Texas.

Randy had just walked in from the gym and he found her asleep over her writing book. He just smiled and picked her and carried her to the sofa. He figured she'd been writing until she feel asleep from it. He smiled to himself as he remembered all the times when they were younger he'd go over to do home work and she'd be curled up sleeping her writing book next to her. He never dared read anything she would write in there because that was all pravite stuff.

After putting Sienna on the sofa he walked up stairs and grabbed a shower and then made himself some lunch. Randy watched from the kitchen as Sienna lay sleeping on the sofa. He knew she was tried from traveling and that she didn't get much sleep. Mostly it was because she worried about him and the stuff that happen. But next week they were going back on the road and getting ready for the PPV. He hadn't told her yet but that wasn't just any match he was going to have at the pay per view. He was going to get his first title shot for the Intercontinental Championship against Van Dam. Which is why Flair was going ring side with him.

After finishing up his went over and sat with Sienna. He sat her up slighting and then laid down on the sofa and the laid Sienna on his chest. They both needed as much sleep as they could get because the next few weeks were going to busy as everything. It was only Decemember and getting close to Christmas . As Randy difted off he though about what to get her for Christmas.

A few hours later Sienna woke figuering she must have fell asleep writing again. She sat up but found her self faceing Randy. She smiled when she relized he'd come back from the gym and found her a sleep at the counter writing so he must have decided to take a nap with her. She tucked her fist under her chin and looked up at her best friend. He'd changed a good bit since he'd been working in the WWE but to her he was still the same guy she'd known her whole life. She reached up slowly and ran her hand over his face. Sienna knew that the next few weeks were going to be hard on both of them. The Royal Rumble was only a month away which was leading them into Wrestle Maina 20 which was to be held in New York City at Madison Square Garden. She was looking forward to that night because it was a big night for Randy.

She'd heard rumors going around that he was going to be in a match that night. But like everything else in the WWE you couldn't believe it until you see it. Sienna was lost in her though when she felt Randy sigh and open is eyes.

"Hey sunshine." she said with a smile.

"How long was I sleep?"

"About two hours. Your were pretty tried after your work out huh?" Sienna asked.

"I guess so. So what did you do while I was gone?"

"I called and talk to my mom. She wants to come to dinner when go there to do a show."

"Sounds good I've missed your mom's cooking. I use to go over sometime to check on while you and your dad were gone."

Sienna just smiled and sat up. Just as she did the phone rang and she answered it. Randy watched her face as she talk to who ever was on the phone. An then she hung up the phone with a slam.

"Saphhire?"

"That was Vince we have to leave tonight. Those four bitches just a job in the company. Sienna said standing up and starting to go upstairs."

"Wait coming back here what?"

"Vince just called and said that they hired Kathrine, Gina, Lacey and Kasey. An their going to be joining us.!" Sienna screamed.

Because Sienna could even move Randy had grabbed his phone and was talking to someone. He was pissed she saw it. He was mega mad. She guessed it must have been Vince because of the way he was saying stuff about her. When he finally hung up he walked back over to her.

"Go get packed we're leaving tonight. You remember those moves my dad and the Harts tought you?" Randy asked.

"Of course I've been practiceing thoses moves for years now but why?"

"You've got a match with Katherine tonight. An if you win which I know you will she can't join us."

Sienna smiled slyly and looked up at Randy.

"Guess it's time to pull out that christmas gift your parents gave me last year huh?"

Randy just nodded and they both headed upstairs to get packed and head to Seattle.

**A few hours later in Seattle ,WA**

Randy and Sienna arrived at the arena in Seattle and headed straight for Vince's office. Sienna wanted to know why in the hell Vince had hired thoses four bitches and she wanted a good explation for this. When they reached his office Vince was on the phone with someone. So they waited until he was done to speck.

"Randy, Sienna just the people I wanted to see." Vince said when he saw them.

"Mr. McMahon why did you hire thoses four bitches they are nothing snobby up tight rich bitches who frankly I hate." Sienna said.

"Sienna relex I didn't hire all four of them. I just hired one Lacey." Vince said.

"Lacey?! She's the worse of them all why in the hell did you hire her?!" Sienna asked.

"Lacey has been training for several months at our facitlity at OVW and I wanted to see what she had." Vince said.

Sienna just felt livied she hated Lacey more then any of them.

" is this a perment thing?" Randy asked.

"Of course not I'm just going to see how she does with Sienna tonight. An I heard from a little birdy that you were trained by the best Sienna." Vince said.

"So who is going to win this match?" Sienna asked.

"The best one of course." Vince said with a smile.

Sienna just shook her head and left the room. Randy was right behind her trying to catch up with her. But she was done half way down the hall heading toward the Harts locker room. She just didn't want to be seen right now she was mad pissed and she really needed to talk to Owen ,Bret or Davey. Because right now they were the only people she wanted to talk to.

When she reached the Hart lockeroom she walked in and Owen, Bret and Davey all look up and saw the look on her face.

"Sien what is it?" Bret asked

"That no good old bastard." Sienna said.

"What did Vince do this time?" Owen asked.

"His gone and hired Lacey Larson!" Sienna screamed.

Davey came over and put his hand on her should and she turned around and hugged him tight. Bret and Owen only shook their heads. When the door open Lissa ,Taker and Randy all three walked in. They saw the look in Sienna's eyes and they knew she was mega pissed off right now. So they had to keep a distance. Espcially Randy because he knew what she was like when she was pissed.

Davey told Sienna to come with him. They would go to catering and grab a bite to eat and talk. Sienna agreed and they left the room. The others mean while all started talking about Vince had possible made an enemy of Sienna. Randy said it wouldn't surpise him if she didn't want to quit after tonight. Lissa agreed . But Owen was the one that said she wouldn't let get to her that bad.

When Davey and Sienna got to catering they ran into a few people leave. Sienna grabbed a water and sat down while Davey grabbed some food and then sat down net to her.

"So SiSi tell me about this Lacey girl." Davey said.

"Her and her stupid couins were just bitches from back in Texas. Mostly because they though they walked on water and I was the only person to stand up to them." Sienna said.

"Did Vince tell you why he hired her?"

"He said she'd been training up at OVW for a while and it wasn't a perment hire he just wanted to see how she did tonight against me."

Davey looked at her with a smile and shook his head.

"Sienna you and I both know that you've been training in secert since you were what fifteen? All thoses after school clubs you told your dad about was just you training." Davey said

Sienna just smiled as she took a sip of her water. The Harts were the only people that knew about training sessions with Shawn. From time to time Shawn Micheals would go to Austin to look at wrestler for Vince and he would work with her. There was a wrestling school back there that Shawn worked with sometimes and so Sienna would go there after school. Telling her dad she had to stay after words for different clubs or something like that.

"Vince knows about the training sessions." Sienna admited as she grabbed grape off Davey's plate.

"Shawn probably told him. Even though his not suppose to wrestling right now." Davey said.

"I know. But I bet him and Shawn talk everyonce and while." Sienna said.

Davey nodded finished up his food and asked if they should go and head on back to the locker room. Sienna said yeah so they headed back. While on the way back they saw Lacey talking to some of the Divas. She laughed when she saw Sienna pass by and the only thing she did was snare at Lacey. Sienna couldn't wait until tonight. For the first time in a while Sienna would get her hands on her.

When they got back to the locker room everyone asked Sienna if she was alright and she said that she was. Randy was worried espcially. She told him it was fine but that she did want him to go ringside with her because she really needed him out there. He told he would since he didn't have a match tonight.

Owen stud up and grabbed his WWE title belt and headed for the door. Sienna couldn't help but smile as she saw him leave. To her Owen was the the best champion WWE had ever had and she very proud he'd won the belt. If it had been Taker he took it from she was still glad he'd won it.

Sienna sat down next to Randy as they waited to who was going to come out and challenge Owen for the title. When Evloution music hit Sienna's eyes went wide and Randy tensed. He was so sure Hunter was going to go after the World HeavyWeight title he didn't see this coming nor did anyone else.

Sienna watch every else reaction and they all had the same look anger and hate.

"Well well Triple H I should have known it would be you." Owen said.

"Dammit right it's me and I want that title Owen." Hunter said.

"You'll have to prey it from me Hunter. It's bad enough you screwed over my brother years ago but ou not screwing me over." Owen said.

"Owen ,Owen I have no problem with you. In fact I think of you as a friend of mine. An I respect you. But that WWE title belongs to me. I should be the champion. You know it and I know it." Hunter said.

"You know something Hunter when you first came into this company I though you were a good guy . I though you were someone who could do real good in this company. But then I figured something out. Your nothing but a social climber. Which means you will do anything to get to the top and that includes sleep with the Bosses daughter." Owen said.

"You leave Stephaine out of this." Hunter said.

"Fine Hunter you want a title shot you got it. You vs me at Armgaddon. But one thing not one member of Evloution is allowed at ring side you got that." Owen said sticking out his hand.

"Your on." Hunter said as he shook Owen's hand.

Sienna looked at Randy and shook her head. She might have been working with Hunter for a short time but she knew what he was capablie of. Shawn had taught her a thing or two about him. An she remembered that much about Hunter.

Soon it was finally time for Sienna's match with Lacey. She went into the wash room and got dressed in her ring gear. It had been a presnet from the Ortons. It was a shirt with a shapphire on it and heart around it. The shirt was black and white. While the pants she had were black and a legend killer symbol on the leg. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and walked out of the wash room.

"You look great." Randy said the second he saw her.

"You do look good SiSi. Give her hell girl." Davey said.

Sienna smiled and gave Davey a hug.

"Sienna remember everything we taught you there alright." Owen said.

"An watch your back. Don't make Orton have drag you back here hurt." Bret said.

"I'll be fine."

"Sienna just becareful alright you know how Vince is when it's these types of matches." Lissa said.

"I'll be fine Lis. Don't worry. Come on Legend Killer lets go." Sienna said.

"Comeing." Randy said.

As they walked down the hall Sienna saw Lacey headeding the curtian. She looked a bit nervouse and if she was honest with herslef Sienna was nervouse as hell. When they got to the curtain Lacey went out first and waited for her in the ring.

Randy took Sienna's hand told her they would go out together and that she needed to act just like she had the night they'd cut the promo but when she got in the ring to be her own person. Sienna nodded her head and Evloution's music hit.

"King tonight we are going to see a great Diva's match. Two new rookie Diva's Lacey and Saphhire who happens to be RandyOrton's girlfriend." JR. said.

"I'm loving this JR. Saphhire is a very pretty young lady and Randy Orton is lucky to have her on his arm." Jerry said.

Sienna gave Randy a small kiss on the cheek and the fans kind of went nuts over it. She walked up the steps and took her place in the ring. She stared across the ring at Lacey who stared right back. When the ref called for the bell the two Divas stud face to face and toe to toe.

"Why don't you just back out now Sienna you know you can't win." Lacey said.

Sienna just slapped her and attacked Lacey punching her numbers of time and then she took back. Lacey looked up and wiped her lip and then she tried to clothes line Sienna who side steped her and then went for a clothes line of her own. Lacey landed shoulder first into the steal ring post. While Sienna pulled out and put on the mate.

Sienna then climbed to the top rope and hit a moon slaute to get the pin and the win.

"Wow JR did you see Saphhire she has got real talent." Jerry said.

"I think we're going to see great things out of that young lady. I just hope she doesn't have ego like her boyfriend." JR said.

"Oh hush JR." Jerry said.

When they got backstage everyone was waiting for Sienna. Lissa gave her best friend a big hug as did the rest of the Harts they told her she did great. Sienna was happy and Randy seemed glad she'd won. As they were all headeding back to the locker room they ran into Vince.

"Sienna great match tonight. I think you and Lacey should fued." Vince said.

"Fine I'll fued with her. But one thing Mr. McMahon." Sienna said.

"Anything Sienna?" Vince said.

"Keep her away from Evloutin an me unless we meet in the ring or a have promo." Sienna said.

"I'll do my best."

An with that everyone left the arena and headed back to the hotel it was a long week ahead of them but now Sienna had something to look forward to. She could face her past and beat it. Even if it happen to beat her it would just give her more fire to want to win.

So Sienna has had her first match ever. What did you guys think about Owen Hart being WWE champion? Leave me a review let me know until later ~Randy's Viper Girl.~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys so here is today's update. I'm so glad you guys are loving this story and it's doing so well. I might have to skip the update tommrow I'll have to see. But I'll try and have it up. Also thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you guys. So I'll see you guys at the bottom.

Armageddon Charlotte North Carolina.

Armageddon had finally arrived and everyone seemed to be not so excised about the whole thing. It was a Raw only ppv which sucked because Sienna didn't get to see anyone from SmakeDown. A few weeks ago she'd gone with Randy to do a quick guest spot over there and she'd made a few friends. But tonight she wasn't going to get to see them like she'd hoped .

Everyone was hanging out in catering eatting and talking before the pay per view started. Sienna and Randy were sitting with the Harts when they saw Flair, Hunter and Dave walk over to them Sienna tensed up and everyone noticed this. Over the last month she'd become more afarid of Hunter and Flair and she'd even gone to Vince and begged him to not let her work with them.

But he said that she had no choice. So saddly she was stuck working with the two superstars even though she did want to. Randy looked up when he was saw them and stud up. Woundering what in the world was going on.

"Hunter, Ric, Dave what's up guys?" Randy asked.

"You and Sienna need to come with us to the locker room." Hunter said.

"Yeah okay we'll meet you guys there in five." Randy said.

"No now Randel." Ric said.

"Okay."

Sienna looked at the Harts and then to Randy who motion for her to come on. They followed the three superstars back to the lockerroom and suddenly Sienna got a creepy feeling that something bad was going to happen.

She didn't know what was about to happen but when Hunter slammed the door shut and she the look on Flair and Dave's faces she knew something was up. Randy saw it to. He'd been working with them longer then her and he knew them better. He also knew when Hunter was pissed off you didn't want to get in his way.

"What is this about Hunter?" Randy asked

"You've got your match tonight with RVD for the IC title right?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah so"

"So Sienna is going to be going out with and Ric. An then When Ric and Dave go out for their tag team match she's going out with them as well." Hunter said .

Sienna gasped and looked at Randy.

"Hunter no the only person she goes with is me." Randy said.

"Look Randy she's part of the group there for she goes out with all of us. Even me. So Sienna what do you say? Do you go out with us or do I have to put Owen Hart out of action for a few months." Hunter said.

"Hunter don't threaten her …."

"FINE! I'll do it. But leave Owen Hart alone." Sienna said.

"That's a good girl. Now get out of here both of you until the show starts."

Randy grabbed Sienna by the hand and they left the locker room. Once in the hallway Sienna broke down. Randy took her in his arms and hugged her as tight as he could and just let her cry. He picked her up bridal style and they headed down the hall to the Hart's locker room. He wanted them to know what Hunter had said to her.

They were just turning the cornor when they ran into Vince and he saw what a mess Sienna was in.

"Randy is she alright she is hurt?" Vince asked.

"Hunter threaten to put Owen out of action if Sienna didn't go out with Him, Ric and Dave." Randy said.

Vince just shook his head. An looked at Sienna and then back at Randy.

"I'll have a talk with Hunter. An Sienna I'm sorry this happen." Vince said.

Sienna didn't say anything she didn't want to deal with Vince or Hunter. In fact she didn't even want to be here right now. She wanted to go home and hide in her closet. She had never in her life been spoken to like that ever and she certianlly didn't want to face the Harts after what she had just agreed to.

When they reached the Hart's lockeroom Randy knocked on the door and Bret happen to answer it. When he saw the state Sienna was in he open the door and let the two younger superstar and diva in. Bret walked behind them and he saw Sienna hideing her face in Randy's chest. He started wounder what in the world had happen she had been fine just a little bit ago.

Lissa jumped up when saw Randy carrying Sienna. She though something horriable had happen to her best friend but when Sienna wouldn't even look at her she knew something bad had happen. Sienna never cried in front of anyone. But this looked like someone had just about taken her best friend and beat her to a puple.

"I'm almost afarid to ask but what happen?" Lissa asked.

"Remember when Ric, Hunter and Dave wanted to talk to Sienna nad I in the locker room?" Randy asked.

"Yeah.." Bret said.

"Well ...Saphhire you want me to tell them what happen?" Randy asked her.

Sienna just nodded her head she couldn't even look at them not now. Not after what she had done.

"Hunter told her if she didn't go out with Him, Ric and Dave for their matches he'd put Owen out of actions for months and she agreed to it." Randy said.

"What?!. Randy please tell me this is some sort of sick jock." Bret said.

"I wish I could Bret but it's not Hunter said it. Which is why she won't look at any of you." Randy said.

"If I didn't know Hunter like I do, I would have though I hadn't heard you right. He's a big bully." Lissa said.

"I agree." Randy said.

Sienna looked up at Randy and whispered something to him and then hid her face again. She couldn't bare to look at the Harts because she flet like a traitor. Like she had chosen her job over her friends.

"Sienna wants to know if you guys are angry with her. She said if you are she'll leave." Randy said.

"No Sienna it's not your fault." Bret said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it. ." Owen said.

"Just... try and stay out of the match , No matter what Hunter says ok. I really don't want him to "accidently" hurt you." Lissa said.

Randy whispered something in her ear. An Sienna looked up. She told Randy to put her down. An the second he sat her down she ran to Owen and hugged him tight. An started to cry again. Everyone just watched they didn't know what to say. They'd never seen Sienna so up set in her life and honestly they never though that anyone could make her cry the way Hunter had done.

"I ..need to go and make a phone call." Lissa said.

"Uh.. do I want to know?" Randy asked.

"Let's just say someone is going to want to know that Hunter threaten his best friend and his little sister and he will not be happy about it." Lissa said.

"While you at it. Call Davey maybe he can get her to talk." Bret said.

Lissa nodded her head and left the locker room to make her call. Mean while Owen had gotten Sienna to sit next to him but she hadn't let him go. He looked at Bret who came and bent down in front of her while Randy sat next to her.

"Sisi hey don't cry alright. This isn't the first time Hunter has done something like this. You should know that." Bret said.

"I …. know... but... I don't... want... to..." Sienna said threw her sobbs.

"I know Sisi. It'll be okay." Owen said.

Randy stud up and kicked a locker causeing Sienna to look up at him. She could read the anger in his eyes and she took a breath. Bret looked at the young superstar and stud up and put a hand on his shoulder. As he looked at his little brother. Owen could tell just as Bret did that both Sienna and Randy were caught up in a web they couldn't get out of. An he had a feeling that when all this Evloution mess was over one of them if not both of them were going to end up get hurt.

Then next thing they knew Randy had punched the locker.

"This is all my fault if I hadn't gotten Sienna a job here she wouldn't have to deal with Hunter." Randy said.

"Randy this isn't your fault and it's not Sienna's. Hunter is like this he always has been. He likes to bully people to get what he wants. Believe me I know it better then any body." Bret said.

"Bret lets not talk about that night. They both have a hard night a head of them and the last thing Sisi needs right now is to be reminded." Owen said.

Bret sighed when Lissa came back in from making her phone call. Even saw the look on her face. She looked at Sienna and went over giving her best friend a big hug and then looked at her Uncle, Dad and Randy.

"His on his way." Lissa said.

"Lissa what the heck did you do? Who did you call?" Randy asked.

"Who do you think I called? What you think Taker doesn't need to know when Sienna's upset? She is like a sister to him Randy. Not to mention he should know that Hunter threated his best friend. I mean jezz. An I called Uncle Davey to. Their only a few miles away so they should get here before Hunter's match." Lissa said.

Sienna looked up when she heard Lissa say Taker and Davey were coming. She looked around the locker room and got up and started to pace. She wasn't upset anymore now she was flat out scared. She knew how much Taker and Davey hated Hunter now she was worried if they would hate her to. Bret put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Sisi listen to me. They won't hate you. They're coming to help if we need them. Not that Owen will need them. But if we do we'll have them alright." Bret said.

"This is all my fault. I never should have agreed to this." Sienna said.

"Hey Saphhire listen to me alright. Sometimes we all have to do things in this company we aren't proud of." Randy said.

"His right Sisi I had to attack Bret and I didn't want to." Owen said.

Sienna just kind of smiled at that.

"Just so you know Sisi ,Taker's not happy. I think he made me go deaf in my right ear . It took more time to claim him down then it did for me to explain what was happening." Lissa said.

"Taker did always have a bit of a short fuse when it comes to Hunter." Bret said.

"And if I know Davey and Taker like I think I do they both want to rip his off...among other things." Randy said.

Sienna took a deep breath and looked at the clock the pay per view was starting soon and she knew that she and Randy had to get back to the Evloution locker room. She looked at Owen and Bret who nodded.

"Listen Sisi you go in there with your head up high and don't let Hunter know he got to you. Act like everything is fine. When Taker and Davey get here we'll explain everything to them. But listen if you get a feeling something isn't right tuck you hair behind your ear durning Owen's match and that'll let us know something is wrong alright." Bret said.

"Not to mention do that period. Then'll we'll know something is differently wrong." Lissa said.

Sienna nodded and hugged the Harts . When she and Randy arrived back at the Evloution locker room Sienna took Bret's advice and she walked in as if nothing had happen before then and she smiled to Ric, Hunter and Dave before she went and got changed for the night.

The first match that night was Booker T vs Mark Henry with Henry winning over Booker T. Then the next match was Randy vs RVD. She took a deep breath as she left the locker room with Ric and Randy.

Randy was surpised how she had slipt in to her charater so easy after what happen earlier. He knew she could do it.

When Evloution's music hit Ric ,Randy and Sienna all three walked out to the ring. Sienna was holding Randy hand and fliped her hair as Randy got into the ring doing his poss and then she stud off to the side with Ric was gave Randy a pep talk. Then RVD came out. Sienna smiled wishing Randy luck as he got in the ring ready for his match.

The match started off good. But Randy had to regroup at one point and Ric had given him a quick little pep talk and Sienna gave him a kiss on the cheek and he got back in the ring and the match got fully under way. Both men had the match going back and forth. Ric even try to drestract RVD which worked really good. Then Sienna had to be the derstraction she wasn't proud of it. Not one bit but she did her job.

Finally while Sienna was in the middle of her derstraction Randy hit the RKO on RVD to become the new IC champion. Sienna and Ric got in the ring with him and smiled kissing Randy on the cheek. Randy then whispered something in her ear. An before she knew what happen he'd dipped her and kissed in front of the whole crowd making them going nuts.

When they got back to Evloution's lockeroom. Hunter reminded Sienna of her agreement from earlier and Sienna she remembered and that she wasn't going to go back on her word.

The next match up was Chris Jericho and Christian vs Lita and Trish Stratus in an Intergender match. With the men coming out on top. Next up was Dave's match with Shawn Micheals. Sienna stood up and went to the ring with Ric and Dave. She wasn't suppose to be anything to Dave but a friend so she did her job once again even though it was killing her inside. Dave ended up beating Shawn .

The next couple of matches were all tag team matches. With different teams winning and then it was down to the Dudley vs Ric and Dave. Sienna didn't have to catch her breath but some how Lissa had managed to get her a text message telling her that Taker and Davey had gotten there and Sienna was able to breath.

Sienna stud ring side cheering Ric and Dave on like she was suppose to. An the two endeding up becoming the World Tag Team Champions.

When Sienna got backstage she ran to catering and grabbed a water while the Divas had their match. It was Molly Holly vs Ivory for the Womens Championship. With Molly winning. Sienna had spied Taker and Davey and nodded at them. They nodded back and Sienna headed to the curtain.

When she got there Hunter was waiting for her.

"Remember what I told you Sienna. You do as I say and Owen will walk out of this match you undestand. Betray me and I'll make sure his out of action." Hunter said.

"Don't worry Hunter I won't betray you." Sienna said glareing.

When Evloution's music hit Hunter and Sienna walked out. She had decided she was walking out with Hunter she need to be a bit more less sassy and just be happy and everything. When they reached the ring Sienna took her place in Hunter's cornor and waited for Owen to come out.

When Owen came out Sienna took a deep breath and watched him walk down the ramp into the ring. The match started and the whole time Sienna kept her eyes on Hunter. She watched his every move . An when Owen got him locked in the sharpshooter Hunter tapped out and Sienna smiled to herself. Even though she couldn't show it in front of Hunter she was glad Owen had been the one to win.

When they got back to the locker room Hunter was livid with anger that he'd lost and he started tearing everything apart.

"Hunter... Hunter cliam down you'll get another shot at him." Ric said.

"I want that championship. I should be WWE champion right if that little..." Hunter started when Sienna step up to him.

"If I had what Hunter? Done my job? It's a championship match you dumb ass did you want to get DQ?! I wasn't not about to let cause that mess. Owen won fair and square." Sienna snapped.

Hunter smiled and looked at Randy.

"You've got a fiasty one there Randy. But you might need to remind her who the leader here is." Hunter said.

"Just leave her alone Hunter okay she did what she was suppose to and kept her part of the deal." Dave said.

"You just listen to me little girl. The next time I face Owen Hart you better do what your out there to do and that's help me win got it." Hunter said.

"The next time you face Owen Hart I won't be going out there with you. I'm here to be with Randy and him only. I'm not your toy Hunter and you don't control me." Sienna said.

"Get her the hell out of here Randy. I don't want to see her face right now."

Randy nodded and grabbed their bags and left the locker room. Randy smiled down at Sienna who smiled back up at him. He was proud of her for standing up to Hunter but he had a gut feeling that because she had . Sienna could easly end up hurt.

When they got to Hart's locker room they were all leaving and heading back to the hotel. They all walked out together talking.

"Sienna stud up to him." Randy told them.

"What did you tell him little Sienna?" Taker asked.

"I told him he'd have to go out on his own. I was here to be with Randy and I wasn't his toy and he didn't control me." Sienna said.

"That's our Sisi" Davey said as he hugged her tight.

Owen smiled and hugged her as well. He told he was proud of the way she'd attacked in the match and the way she stud up to Hunter. Bret said she'd done the right thing and for that he was sure she'd be in the company for a while.

Lissa just smiled and hugged her best friend.

"I knew the tough Sisi was still in there somewhere." Lissa said.

"Yeah well I just needed a remindered thanks guys." Sienna said.

"We love ya Sisi" The all said in stereo.

When they got back to the hotel Sienna and Randy got showered and changed and then hit the bed. But Randy didn't fall asleep right away. He looked over at Sienna and then got up. He got in the bed next to her wrapping her in arms. An then though to himself _ If Hunter so much as hurts her I'll hurt him. No touches My Sapphire I swore to protect her and that's what I'm going to do. It might ruin my friendship with Hunter but I don't give a dam his not hurting her not while I"m breathing. _

When sleep finally took over Randy didn't sleep much because of the night mares. But he keep on repeting what he'd said earlier. He wouldn't let Hunter lay a hand on her and he meant ever single word of it.

So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know. TTYL ~Randy's Viper Girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys so yes I know I said I might not update today but hey what can I say I'm loving how this story is doing and I want to keep everyone reading. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I'm really happy you guys like this story so much. Also guys I did my first ever Taker match in this chapter so please don't be to hard on me. I did my best I hope.

Anyways I'll let you guys read on and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

The next day Randy and Sienna were fast asleep in their hotel room. Randy hadn't slept hardly any the night before because he was to worried about what Hunter would do to Sienna since she stud up to him. But that wasn't the only thing he was worried about. Everyone knew what Hunter and Vince's realtionship was really like. Hunter was dateing Vince's daughter Stephaine off screen and it was pretty seriouse. So that also had him worried.

Hunter was pretty wrapped in tight with Vince so that is what made Randy worry even more about it. He was so lost in though that he didn't see Sienna looking at him with a concered look on her face.

"Hey Viper what are you so worried about?" Sienna asked him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Randy asked her.

"I mean you've got a something face." Sienna said.

"I guess I'm just thinking about how you stud up to Hunter. I just don't want you to get hurt." Randy said.

Sienna nodded. Now she understud why he'd been mumbling in his sleep last night and why he'd been holding her so tightly. She knew after standing up to Hunter last night it was going to lead to trouble for her. But she wasn't about to let him tell her what to do. It didn't matter to her if the rumors about Hunter and Vince's daughter were true she didn't give a dam.

She wasn't in the WWE to kiss ass and be someone punching bag. If Hunter came after her she'd deal with and take the punishment because she wasn't going to let him hurt or betray Randy. When Sienna had taken the job offer from Vince she'd made promises to herself. She swore that she would never kiss ass just to get what she wanted.

If there was a title she wanted she was going to work her ass off to get it. But if she only ever had that one match under her belt and that was the only one she had. Then she didn't care. To her the WWE had always been a place were you lived out your dream of wrestling in front of the fans. Not kiss butt to just get what you want.

Sienna was so lost in though that she didn't notice Randy stareing down at her with a smile on his lips.

"What are you smileing about?" she asked him.

"Your eyes go all dark when your thinking. An sometimes I wounder what you are thinking about." Randy said.

"I was thinking that I didn't get in this company to kiss ass and have everything handed to me."

Randy just smiled again. He knew that was the attuided she'd gone into this with. That was one of the reason he loved her so much. Sienna wasn't the type of girl who wanted things handed to her she wanted to work her heart out to get them.

That was the difference between her and the other divas. They were willing to do what ever it meant to get a shot at the Women's Title. But he knew that Sienna would work her ass off to get a shot at it. Even if it mean she had to put up with Hunter she was going to do her best.

"Will you stop worrying your going to start brooding and I hate when you do that." Sienna said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Randy I've known you since we were toddlers. When you worry to much you start brooding and brooding isn't a good look for you. I mean your the Legend Killer not a brooding charater." Sienna said.

"Okay so maybe I'm brooding. But you've got to stop brooding yourself. Because so help me god if you turn on any country music I"ll be forced to slap you."

Sienna sat up and that and hit him with a pillow.

"Don't make fun of the way I brood. At least when I'm doing it. It's because I'm to sad to do anything else." Sienna said.

"Okay first OW! An second do you have to be so harsh." Randy said.

Sienna just smiled and him with the pillow again. Randy grabbed one of his own and started with a pillow. They stop suddenly when they heard a knock at the door. Sienna got up and slipped on her robe and open the door to find Lissa on the other side with a very worried look on her face.

"Liss what's up?" Sienna asked.

"Hunter's looking for you. An he isn't happy." Lissa said.

Randy got up slipping a shirt over his head and ran to the door.

"What do you mean his looking for her?" he asked Lissa.

"Taker and I were down stairs getting something to eat when I heard Hunter talking to Shawn. He said he was going to find Sisi and make her pay for what she did last night." Lissa said.

Sienna took a deep breath and held her head up high.

"Let him find me then." Sienna said.

"Saphhire!"

"No both of you listen to me and listen good alright. If something happens to me then it happens. But neither of you try and help. If Hunter wants to hurt me for standing up to him then let it happen." Sienna said.

Lissa and Randy both looked at her with wide eyes. They knew that she was tough but this was Hunter they were talking about here. He'd been known to hurt anyone who stud in his way or anyone who stud up to him. Not to mention he was know for turning his back on someone at the snap of a finger. It wasn't something you did.

"Saphhire listen to me. Hunter isn't going to get with fifty feet of you. We have to be in Charleston tonight for a show. He won't do anything until then." Randy said.

"Even then we won't let her any where near him. Dad and the others want her in the locker room with her and we aren't to let her be left alone." Lissa said.

Sienna step in between her two best friend and put her hands up .

"Listen! Both of you no one is protecting me. No one is watching my back tonight. I'll deal with Hunter on my own. If he won't attack me here in the hotel then tonight in Charleston if he does I'll take it. But I'm not being guarded like some baby I can handel myself." Sienna said.

"She gets it from hanging around you to much you know." Lissa said.

"No she it from hanging out with Taker to much." Randy said.

Sienna just shook her head. She hated it when people she got her stubborness from haning out with certain people when she clearly got it from her dad. He was the most stubborn man she'd ever meet. Besides Taker. There was one thing her dad had taught her and that was when you back is the wall you come out fighting tooth and nail to win the fight.

An if Hunter wanted to come after her she'd be waiting. She might not stand a chance at winning a fight again him. But she sure as hell was willing to try it.

**Later that day in Charleston, West Virgina**

Sienna and Randy arrived at the arena in Charleston an headed to the Harts locker room. But not before stoping by the bored to check out who all had matches tonight. Randy sighed when he saw he had a tag team with Hunter against Owen and Davey. Sienna shook her head when she saw the card and just walked on a head.

She hadn't really wanted to come tonight. Mostly because she didn't want to deal with Hunter. She hated him and she'd only known him for a short time. She had no problem with Flair and Dave. But Hunter there was just something about him she didn't trust.

When they arrived at the Hart's locker room Sienna went straight into the washroom and got changed into a black dress with pumps and left her hair down and put on her earrings. When she came out she saw everyone was sitting around talking. Lissa motioned for her to follow her out side into the hall way. When the two girls were out of ear shot of the locker room Lissa spoke.

"Sienna you have to becareful out there tonight. If Hunter was to jump you it'll kill Randy." Lissa siad.

"I know Liss. Honestly I'm scared out of my mind right now worrying about this match with Owen and Davey. It's hard to be ring side with Hunter when my friends are on the other side of the ring." Sienna said.

Lissa was just about to say something when a dark shadow appeared next to them. Both of the women jumped when they saw it was only Taker coming out of the shadows.

"Mark William Calaway don't do that! Jezz give someone a heart attack." Lissa said.

"Sorry Lis. Didn't mean to scar you are you doing out here espcially you Sienna." Taker said.

"Taker look I love you like a brother. But I handel myself. I'm not scared of Hunter and I won't run away just because he wants to hurt me." Sienna said.

"Listen little Sienna your like a baby sister to me and if something happen to you I don't what I would do. I can't promises that Kane and I won't be watching your back tonight." Taker said.

Sienna shook her head and looked over in the shadows and saw Kane he nodded at her and she nodded back. If she was being honest with herself Sienna felt safer knowing Taker and Kane were watching from the shadows. Even though it kinda of frecked her out she knew if something was to go bad Kane and Taker would be there to stop it.

"Thanks Taker. I'm glad to know you two are watching my back even if your are watching me from the shadows. I'll meet you guys later I gotta run to catering and grab something to drink and I need to talk to Molly about something." Sienna said.

"Sure Sisi I'll see you later ." Lissa said.

Taker just nodded as he went back over to were Kane was standing. Sienna shook her head and headed to catering. She didn't really need to talk to Molly Holly about anything she just needed to get away from everyone. If Hunter was going to take her out she was going to be far away from them. She just hopped Taker and Kane were to deep hidden in the shadows to come out and help her.

She made to catering without any problem. Sienna grabbed a bottle of water and sat down with some of the other divas. She and Lita had become good friends over the last couple of months. They were close like she and Lissa were but Lita turned out to be a pretty good friend. Sienna stayed in catering for an hour or two just talking to everyone.

She had just left when she ran into Edge. Sienna smiled when she saw him. Edge had become some what of a really good friend with her. He was always there to give her advice on her mic skills and she would always wish him luck before his matches.

"Hey Sisi" Edge said as he gave her a hug.

"Hey Edge" Sienna said as he returned the hug.

"So why isn't Orton with you? What you slipped off to see me?" Edge asked.

Sienna just smiled and shook her head.

"Very funny. Na I needed to get away. Even one is on high alert. Apparently Hunter wants to take me out."

"Look I know Hunter is a jack ass but believe me he won't take you out back here. He'll wait till the ring. So just becareful I know you have to go out there with him and Randy for their match tonight. But just keep guard up huh."

"I will thanks Adam." Sienna said.

"Don't mention it. An hey maybe one day you'll give up on Orton and come out to dinner with me." Edge said.

Sienna smiled and said she'd take him up on the offer sometime. Edge just winked at her and went on a head to catering while Sienna headed back to the locker room. She was half way there when she crossed paths with Hunter. She knew this it was it and she wasn't about to let him see her fear so she held her head up.

When Hunter saw he pushed into a wall and stud over her. But Sienna wasn't about to let him see her cry.

"You think you can talk back to me you little bitch." Hunter said.

"Is that all you got Hunter? Huh push a girl into the wall and think she's going to just shut up and do what you say? Well guess what I'm not that kind of girl. I fight back." Sienna said as she stud up and pushed Hunter right into the next wall.

Then next thing Sienna knew Hunter was getting up. He went to try and hit her but Sienna side step him and instead punched him. But She didn't see what had behind his back. He was about to hit her with a slug hammer when Vince, Taker and Kane show'd up.

"Hunter stop it!" Vince said

Taker and Kane grabbed Hunter by both arms and Sienna stud there ready to fight him if he got loss.

"Sienna are you alright?" Vince asked her.

"I'm fine sir. His not as tough as he looks." Sienna said.

Taker looked at her and Sienna nodded that she was in deed alright. Vince motioned for Taker and Kane to let Hunter go. Kane was the first over to check on Sienna she told him she fine and that Hunter didn't even get a punch in on her. Taker mean while just stared Hunter down.

"You and me tonight." Taker said looking at Vince.

Vince nodded in a greement. Hunter was about to protest but Vince told him that it was him and Taker up next. Taker told Kane to get Sienna back to the locker room and the others. But not before Sienna walked right up to Hunter and punched him in the gut and then walked away.

"You've got fire in your soul Sienna." Kane said.

"Yeah well I've said once and I'll say it again I'm not scared of that mean. His nothing but a jackass and I'm not afarid. But thanks for having my back Kane." Sienna said.

"Not a problem. My brother and think of you as a sister and we won't let anyone hurt you." Kane said.

Sienna just smiled at Kane. Even though he was suppose to this really evil charater. Kane was actually a pretty nice guy outside of the ring. Glen was his real name but Sienna perfered to call him Kane. It was easier on her just she called Taker by his ring name. When they reached the locker room she thanked Kane again and walked inside.

Then second she did everyone was hugging her and looking her over. She smiled and told them she was fine but that Hunter was big trouble because Taker was about to have a match with him. Randy was the last one to come near her.

But the second she saw him he ran over to and lifted her in the air she smiled and just hugged him tight. He sat her down and started looking her over. Sienna was lucky she didn't have any burises. Expect on her back but it didn't look very bad.

"Saphhire thank god your alright." Randy said hugging her again.

"I'm fine Viper believe me I'm alright. Can't say the same for Hunter though." Sienna said.

"What happen?" Owen asked.

"I was coming back from catering. He pushed me into a wall. Then was just being a jackass so I pushed back and told him I wasn't afarid of him. Then Taker, Kane and Vince show'd up." Sienna said.

"I"m just glad your alright but where are Taker and Kane..." just as Bret asked they all heard bell tones.

When they turned around to face the monitor they saw Taker coming out and Hunter was in the ring waiting for him. Lissa just shook her head while Bret, Owen and Davey rolled their eyes. Randy wrapped his arms around Sienna and she leaned back against him to watch the match.

Taker got to the ring and the lights came back on. Then Taker got into the ring took off his hat and coat an turned to face Hunter. Who was walking back and forth. The ref called for the bell and the match was on. Before Hunter could even get his hand on him Taker grabbed him by the thoat and chock slammed him hard on the mate.

Then Taker pulled him up and Irish whipped Hunter into a steel ring post. Which knocked him for a loop. Then Taker hit him with old school causeing Hunter to go down. Taker had knocked him so loopy that Hunter didn't know what happen. Becuase the next thing anyone knew. Taker tombstoned him and got the win.

Lissa ,Owen, Bret, Davey, Sienna and Randy all just laughed. The light went out and when they came back on Hunter was gone and so was Taker. An all you heard was what sounded like a cell door slam.

"I hate when he does that." Sienna said as she started to gather her stuff.

"Honestly Lissa how do you stand that." Randy asked

"I've been dateing him for a long time you get use to it." Lissa said.

The group grabbed their stuff and left the arena. While the match had been going on Vince had come in and said that they could all leave. Sienna was happy to be leaving. She and Randy were heading home to St. Louis in a few days for a breck and she was looking forward to it. The last month on the road had been crazy nuts and she was ready to be home and relax for a few days.

As they left the arena Bret and Owen invited the two to come up to Calgary to visit while they had some time off. Bret said Martha and Julie really want to see Sienna and so did the kids. Lissa said it was all OJ could talk about. Sienna smiled and she'd be glad to go visit for a few days. Randy agreed he kinda need a vacation. So the two agreed when they got ready to leave in the next few weeks they'd come up to Alberta and visit.

The group said goodnight when they arrived at hotel. They all headed to their rooms. When Sienna and Randy reached their room Sienna sat her stuff down and opened her bags and grabbed her night stuff.

"In a hurry to get a shower tonight Saphhire?" Randy asked with a wink.

"Head out of the gutter there Viper. I just want to relax alright it's been a long night." Sienna said.

"I'll give you that." Randy said.

Sienna just smiled and headed into the washroom. While waiting on the water to get warm. Sienna looked at her back she wanted to see if there was a really bad bruise there or what. When she slipped her dress off she sighed. There was bruise there but it wasn't anything for any one to worry about.

After making sure she wasn't hurt to bad Sienna got in the shower and let the hot water relax her muscles. She washed her hair and then got out and got changed into her shorts and tank top. After drying her hair she headed back into the room. She smiled when she saw Randy was already changed and fast a sleep in bed.

Sienna walked over and kissed him on the forheaded and then climbed into bed her self. This had been a crazy day and a crazy night. But soon she'd get a breck and she was looking forward to it. As she left sleep claim her she though of one thing. She was happy and nothing could take that away from her at least that's what she thought.

So what did you guys think? Please read and leave me a review. I'll see you guys next chapter later dayz ~ Randy's Viper Girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys here I'm with another update. So I'm going to warn you this chapter is intestance because it'll bring out the real reason Sienna had to leave with her dad six years ago. But as always thanks to everyone who is reading and review this story. I love that you guys are making this story a hit. Anyways I'll let you guys read and see you at the bottom.

The next day Sienna had woken up early and sunck over to Randy's bed. She hadn't slept well the night before because of nightmares. This time she woke up and relized there was no way she could go back to sleep. So she got up and walked over to Randy's bed easing into so as not to wake him up. It almost like he knew she'd gotten in bed with him because Randy wrapped his arms around her and she'd fallen back asleep.

When Randy woke up to find Sienna in bed with him and he sighed. He'd hear her mumbling in her sleep an he figured she was having nightmares. So when she had gotten in bed with him he didn't think anything of it. Because he figured she didn't want to be alone anymore.

As he laid there he woundered why in the hell anyone would want to hurt her. Espcially Hunter when he knew that Sienna meant the world to him. Then he started woundering if maybe Hunter was trying to send a messages to the Harts. Hunter has his way of getting messages to people even if it mean hurting someone.

Going after Sienna was the perfect way to get a message to the Harts that he meant business when he told Owen he was coming after his WWE Championship. He knew at the show tonight he was going to have to have a talk with Hunter about going after and using Sienna to send a message to the Harts.

It wasn't right to use his best friend like that and he wasn't going ot let him get away with it.

Randy so caught up thinking and watching over Sienna that he jumped when he heard his phone go off. He reached his free hand over and picked up his cell answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Randy is Sienna alright we saw what happen last night." Mr. Orton said. _

"She's fine dad she didn't sleep last night so she's sleeping now."

"_Thank goodness. Are you guys coming home soon?" _

"We're planning on going up to Calgary. Bret invited us he said everyone wanted to see Sienna and she really wants to go. Plus I think it'll be good for her to get away for a bit."

"_When are you two leaveing do your mom and I need to watch the house?" Mr. Orton asked. _

"Next week sometime. I'm going to talk to Vince tonight and see if we can go a head an come home tommorw that way we'll have time to get relaxed and repacked before we have to leave." Randy said.

"_Alright son. As long as Sienna is alright. Call me when you guys are on the way home okay." Mr. Orton. _

"Will do Dad love you." Randy said.

"_Love you to son." _ Mr. Orton said.

Randy hung up with his dad and then he got up and moved over to sit by the window he figured Sienna would be alright now since it was light out. Since she was sleeping he diceded he was call Vince and ask if he and Sienna could go a head and take off for vaction. Because she needed it after what happen last night.

Lucky for Randy Vince had quickly agreed to them takeing time off . He told Randy to go and ahead an take a month off there wasn't much coming up expect getting ready for Wrestle Maina 20 and the rumble was still a month away so Randy and Sienna could go ahead an start their holidays earlier. Randy thanked him and told Vince he would see him in time for Rumble. He just hoped by the time him and Sienna had come back Hunter was in a better mood.

After talking to Vince Randy went grabbed a shower and changed. When he came out of the washroom he found Sienna sitting by the window drinking a cup of coffee looking out at the city.

"Nightmares again Saphhire?" Randy asked her.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you mumbling in your sleep. You only do that when your having nightmares. So tell me what happen." Randy said as he took the chair

Sienna sighed she didn't want to tell him but she knew she had to other wise he'd keep going at her about it.

"I dreamed that Hunter did worse to you then he did to me." Sienna said.

"Hunter beat me up?" Randy asked.

"Yeah and put you in the hospital." Sienna said.

Randy got up and knelt down in front of her. He looked up at her and he saw the fear in her eyes and the hurt. He hated seeing that. This was his Sienna he was suppose to protect her from harm how in the hell could do that if she was dreaming about him getting hurt to.

Sienna looked down at him and she saw the same thing he did only instead of hurt she saw anger and hate. Two things she hated seeing in his eyes. It was bad enough that Hunter had scared her but to put thoses emotions in Randy's eyes made her even more madder at the veteran superstar. There was nothing worse then seeing her best friend angry at someone. So she did the only thing she could thing of to get him to not be so angry.

She leaned down and cupped his face in her hand. He covered her hand with his and they just looked at each other. Both trying to get other to see that nothing was going to hurt them or harm them as long as they were together.

But Randy had a feeling in his gut that told him that something might tear them apart he didn't know what he didn't know when and he didn't know who. But what ever it was he wouldn't let tear them apart. Sienna had the same feeling something was naggering at her that somewhere down the road she and Randy wouldn't be as close as they are now.

She knew they would be best friends nothing was going to change that. But for some reason she had a feeling that something was going to tear them apart.

"Sapphire..." Randy said softly.

"Yeah..." Sienna said.

"Don't ever leave me okay. I couldn't bare it. If you left me." Randy said.

Sienna gave him a soft smile as he pushed his face more into her hand like a little puppy.

"I'm not leaving you Viper. I'd never do that again." Sienna said.

"You promises you'll never leave me." Randy said.

"I promises I'll never leave." Sienna said.

Randy breathed a sigh of relife when he heard her promises not ever leave him. Even though it was tough on him. He knew that somewhere down the road she would because she would fall for someone else and then he wouldn't be enough for her. But he wasn't going to think on that now. Because if he did it would just make him feel worse.

"I talked to Vince while you were still a sleep. He said that we could go a head and head home if you want to. We don't have to do the show tonight." Randy said.

"Why not?"

"He said after what happen last night he thinks it's a good idea if we take the rest of the month off. Besides this will give us more time in Calgary for you to spend with the Harts before we go home for Christmas." Randy said.

"Alright. So when do we leave? Or did you forget to all the airline?" Sienna asked with a smile.

"We leave in three hours. So you better hurry up and get packed." Randy said.

Sienna smiled jumping up and hugging him tight. Then she ran off got showered and changed an started packing. She was happy to be going home for a while she needed to destress and figure out what her furture held in the WWE. An she also needed to figure out her feeling for a certain best friend of hers.

**5 hours later**

Randy smiled over at the passenger seat were Sienna was fast asleep her head on her shoulder. It had been a long flight from Charleston and she was mega tired. Not to count the hours she didn't sleep last night. She'd stayed awake threw the flight but the second they got on the road she was out like a light. An Randy didn't dare to wake her up.

He drove home stealing glaces at her from time to time. But most of the time he kept his eyes on the road. They were about forty five mintues from home and he had planned for them to stop by his parents house to see them. But he'd called them not to long ago and promises they'd come by tommorw. When his parents asked him why he told them that Sienna was fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her up until they got home.

When they arrived home Randy put the car in park and got out of the car grabbing their bags and takeing them into the house. Then he came back and got Sienna. He undid her seat belt and carried her bridal style upstairs to her room and laid her on the bed to sleep. Mean while he went down stairs to call Bret and the others to see if they were still alright with him and Sienna coming up next week.

It was about two hours when Sienna came down stairs to find Randy in the pool relaxing she smiled and kenlt down next to him.

"Hey there you are Saphhire. You were sleeping like the dead." Randy said

"Yeah I know I guess I was more tired then I though I was." Sienna said.

"I'll say. I called my parents and told them we'd go by there tommrow and see them. Oh and your dad called his coming by tonight. Apparenlty his in town." Randy said.

"What time?" Sienna asked.

"Around seven he said he'd take us out to dinner." Randy said.

Sienna looked at her cell phone and saw it was six o'clock. She stud up and told Randy she was going to grab a shower and get dressed. Randy told her he was going to do the same. Once she was showered and washed her hair. Sienna went to her closet. She wasn't really looking forward to seeing her dad . She hadn't seen him she left Texas and if she was honest with herself she didn't want to see him at all.

But she knew Randy did and so she was only doing this dinner for him and her father. Not for herself. Course she also knew that if it was her mother and brother she'd have a completey different reaction. She just shook her head and went back to picking out her outfit for the night. She picked her favorite soft pink top the was a bit off the shoulder with a small rose on the shoulder. Then she picked out a pair of black jeans with ripps on the knees. Then her favorite pair of black mudd heals. She didn't bother with make up because it was only dinner with her father. She left her hair down and just pulled it back a bit with a hair clip. She made sure she had on her grandmother necklace that she always wore and her sliver heart earrrings.

When she was ready she walked downstairs and found Randy waiting for her. He looked so hand some in his black shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. His hair was still a tad wet but that was alright. He smiled when he saw come down the stairs.

"Wow you look amazing Saphhire." Randy said.

"Thanks Viper you look pretty handsome your self . You ready to go?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah you ready to see your dad?" Randy asked as they left the house.

"No. I'm honestly not ready to see the man who took me away from here." Sienna said as she got in the car.

Randy nodded as he got in the passaenger side of the car. Sienna was driving tonight since they were takeing her Chevy Impala. An she didn't let anyone drive her car. Randy chuckled to himself as he though of the name she'd given the car. She'd named it DeanSam after charaters from her favorite tv show. Randy though it was stupid but it was her car so he couldn't say anything.

The restrant wasn't that far from the their place so they got there just as the clock hit seven. When they pulled in Sienna took a deep breath and got out of the car with Randy behind her. He grabbed her hand as they walked in the restant. The host asked them if they needed a table and Sienna told him they were meeting someone. That was when she saw her dad and she took a deep breath and Randy nodded an they walked over to him.

Mr. Daniels stud up and greeted them.

"Sienna sweetie you look lovely." Mr. Daniels said hugging his daughter.

"Hi Dad." Sienna as she hugged him back.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Daniels." Randy said.

"Randy come on I've known you since you were in diapers called me Alex." Mr. Daniels said.

"It's good to see you again Alex." Randy said.

"You too Randy you turned into a fine looking younge man." Mr. Daniels said.

Sienna just rolled her eyes as they took their seats and the meuns came.

"So Sienna I heard from your mother that Randy got you a job working for WWE how it is going are you fighting yet?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"Yeah I've been in one match with Lacy Larson I kicked her butt to." Sienna said as she took a sip of her water.

"Oh wow that's great sweetie. What about you Randy that Orton blood still winning?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"Yes sir. I'm not at the top of my game yet but I"m getting there." Randy said.

"Hunter says Randy is a lump of coal his going to mold into a diamond." Sienna said with a smile.

Mr. Daniels just laughed and said he wouldn't be surprised if anytime now Randy was holding the big title. When their food finally came Sienna was glad of it because it meant no more talking. But for some reason it was bugging her that her dad had asked her to dinner. So while they were waiting for dessert and the check she just asked him.

"Dad why did you ask us to dinner tonight?"

"Wow umm well I guess I should have told you this eariler. I'm getting remarried Sienna." Mr. Daniels said.

"Your what?!" Sienna asked making Randy jump

"I'm getting remarried her name is Aria and I think you'll really like her sweetie." Mr. Daniels said.

"How old is she?" Sienna asked.

"She's my age she's a widow with no children." Mr. Daniels said.

Sienna just shook her head and took a sip of her water.

"Congrads Mr. Daniels. When do we get to meet her?" Randy asked.

Sienna just shoot him a look as if to say _Don't ask him that I'm not meeting her_

"Tommrow night if that's alright." Mr. Daniels said.

"We're having dinner with Mr and Mrs. Orton tommrow night." Sienna snapped.

"But I'm sure my parents would love to have you and Aria sir." Randy said.

Sienna kicked him in the knee under the table and just glared at him. Randy got the hint and gave her a look to say _We'll talk at home._ But Sienna just shook her head.

"Well thank you Randy. I really would like to see your folks again and Aria is looking so far to meeting you Sienna." Mr. Daniels said.

"What ever." Sienna said.

After dinner was over Mr. Daniel said he would see them tommrow night at the Ortons for dinner. Randy shook hands with him to say goodnight but Sienna just said goodnight and the car and drove home. They made it home in less the ten mintues. An Randy knew why. When Sienna was pissed she drove like a crazy person and no one could stop her.

When they got home they both got out of the car and got in the house before Sienna blew up.

"HOW THE HELL CAN HE REMARRY !" she screamed.

"Saphhire it's been six years I think your dad is intitled to get remarried. Your mom did." Randy reminded her.

"My mother got remarried because she needed a father for Liam. An what my dad is getting remarried thinking I need a mother when I have one already." Sienna said.

"Saphhire listen to me alright. Your dad might just don't want to live alone anymore. Can you blame him?" Randy asked her.

"I don't care if he wants to live alone or not remarrying a women he works with and not to mention a women who doesn't have any kids. I'll bet anything she's a gold digger." Sienna said.

"Saphhire you've got to chill out. Go change into your swim suit and we'll hang out in the pool for a little bit until you chill okay." Randy said.

Sienna just shook her head and went upstairs slamming the door behind her. Randy just sighed and walked upstairs to get changed into his swim suite. When Mr. Daniels had told them he was getting remarried he felt his blood boil too. How could the man get remarried and expect his daughter to be happy about it.

When they were both changed and in the pool Randy noticed that did seem to be helping Sienna at all she looked like a bomb about to go off .

"Saphhire why don't we watch a movie or something tonight." Randy said.

"No thanks Viper I just want to go upstaris and go to bed. I'm not in the mood." Sienna said.

"Sienna listen to me alright I know your pissed at your dad. But please just try and keep it civil with Aria tommrow night at dinner huh." Randy said.

"Fine I'll be civil and be the dutiful daughter. But do I have to like her?" Sienna asked.

"No of course not. But being lonely espcially at your dad age is scary." Randy said.

"Since when do you use wisdom?" Sienna asked him.

Randy just shurgged.

An hour later the house was quite and Sienna was laying in bed after finally falling asleep. But Randy was the one that was wide awake thinking about what it was going to be like for Sienna tommrow night at dinner he was worried about her and if that women her dad was marrying said the wrong thing it would cause her to blow.

**The next night at the Orton's House**

Sienna and Randy arrived at the Orton's house early. Randy had called a head and told his mother that Mr. Daniels and his soon to be new wife would be coming to dinner. An he really need their help keeping Sienna civil with the women.

Mr and Mrs. Orton said they would help keep an eyes on her. So when the two arrived Mrs. Orton had Sienna in the kitchen with her while Randy and his dad sat watching tv.

It was around seven o'clock when the door bell. An Randy answered greeting Mr. Daniels and his soon to be wife.

"Alex welcome come on in." Mr. Orton said standing behind Randy

"Bob it's good to see you again." Mr. Daniels said as he and Mr. Orton shook hands.

"An this be the new Mrs. I'm Bob Orton nice to meet you ma'am." Mr. Orton said.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Orton. Alex has told me so much about you." Aria said.

"An this his son Randy his like a second son to meet." Mr. Daniel said.

"Nice to meet you Aria." Randy said.

"Please to meet you as well Randy." Aria said.

At that moment Mrs. Orton and Sienna came out of the kitchen. Sienna stud with her arm across looking at her dad and his new soon to be wife.

"Aria this is Kayla Orton Randy's mother." Mr. Daniels said.

"Please to meet you Kayla you have a lovely home here." Aria said.

"Thank you Aria." Mrs. Orton said.

Randy looked over and saw Sienna just standing there. He went over wrapping his arm around her waist and leaded over to the others.

"An this is my daughter Sienna. Sienna this is Aria." Mr. Daniels said.

"Oh it's wounderful to meet you Sienna your father talks about you so often. I feel like I know you already." Aria said.

"Yeah sure." Sienna said and pushed Randy away and walked back into the kitchen and out the door.

"Excuse me." Mr. Daniels said.

"Sienna! Sienna Blair don't you walk away from me!" Mr. Daniels said.

"YOU BRING HER HERE! THE WOMEN YOU WERE CHEATING ON MOM WITH YOU BRING HERE TO THE ORTONS PLACE MY SECOND HOME AND ACT LIKE THIS SOMETHING NEW!" Sienna yelled.

"Sienna ..."

"No don't. I'm no staying here an letting you and that bitch ruin my realtionships with the Ortons. Mr. Orton would be so ashamed of you if he knew that was the bitch you'd cheated on mom with not to mention Mrs. Orton." Sienna snapped.

Just then Randy came out and he saw the look in Sienna eyes and walked over to her wrapping an arm around her.

"Saphhire you okay?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask my father. You know that women in there. She's the reason I left Randy. She's the whole reason my dad took me to Texas." Sienna snapped.

Randy looked at Mr. Daniels who just nodded his head.

"Come on Sienna we're leaving." Randy said grabbing her hand.

"Randy, Sienna why are you two leaving already?" Mr. Orton coming out of the house.

"We can't stay here Dad. I don't want that man close to Sienna or me. I'm sorry. But we're going home." Randy said.

"Alex what is all this about?" Mr. Orton asked.

"Go a head dad. Tell him . Tell your once best friend about how that is the women you left your wife for and drugged me to Texas for! Just admit it!" Sienna screamed.

Mr. Daniels didn't say anything he walked in grabbed Aria by the arm and they left. Leaveing Sienna, Randy and the Ortons not saying anything.

Later that night after they had all calimed down Mr. Orton was the first one to speck.

"Well at least we know now why he left Rose." Mr. Orton said.

"To think he left her for another women. How long had been seeing her Sienna?" Mrs. Orton asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really know it was her. I though he'd been talking about someone else at dinner then when I saw her tonight I knew she was the reason." Sienna said.

"Mom, Dad can we stay over here tonight. I think it's a better then to go home." Randy said.

"Of course." Mr and Mrs. Orton said.

Later that night Randy was fast asleep when he heard Sienna come into his room. She clawed into bed next to him and he just wrapped his arms around her tight as she cried herself to sleep. She cried for everything in her past and she cried because she was scared of what the furture held for her and Randy.

So what did you guys think? Pretty intestance chapter huh? Well I'll see you guys next time. ~ Randy's Viper Girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys so I know I didn't update this weekend. But I'm always with my family on Sundays and on Saturday I was working on another story I have so on the weekends I might not update but I swear I'll try to have an update for you guys come Monday. An yes it will be after Raw. Specking of I'm not going say a work about Raw tonight. I'll just say this Randy Orton CAN"T be brought.

Okay enough talking I'll see you guys at the bottom.

The next morning Randy woke up and found the bed empty. He sighed when he realized Sienna must have gotten up early and headed to the pool. He got up and walked downstairs but he didn't find her at the pool. Instead he found her sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee watching her favorite show. He went sat beside her pulling her feet into his lap.

"Sienna what is it?" Randy asked when he saw the tears still coming down her face.

Sienna didn't say anything she just shook her head an sat her cup of coffee down getting off the sofa. Randy watched as she headed back upstairs. He knew something was majorly wrong with Sienna. She never once had not talk to him. Unless you count that time he broke her favorite boy band CD and she almost didn't talk to him for a whole month because of that. An that had been the longest time she'd ever gone with out talking to him. But this time he wasn't going to let her shut him out. So he got up flipping off the tv and went up stairs.

He didn't even bother to knock on the door of her room. He walked in and went over laying down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he just let her cry. _Boy her dad really hurt her this time around._ Randy though. Sienna cried for a long time just wrapped in Randy's arms. She didn't fell like talking all she wanted to do was cry. But after a while she looked up at Randy and saw the look of worry in his eyes.

"Saphhire talk to me does have anything to do with your dad and Aria?" Randy asked.

Sienna gain just nodded her head and cuddle up closer to him. Randy sighed. Now that he knew what was wrong he felt his anger boil. Alex Daniels had been like a second dad to him growing up. But after what he saw last night he was so sure he could even call the man that anymore. He sat up and pulled Sienna closer and just ran his hand threw her hair as she cried. It was about an hour later when Sienna had finally stop crying and had fallen asleep.

Randy reached over an grabbed his cell phone the time said 9:35 which meant it was after 10 in Calgary. But he didn't care he was calling Bret and the others.

"_Hart." a voice. _

"Hey Bret it's Randy I didn't wake you did I?" Randy asked.

"_Hey kid. No I've been up for hours whats going on?" Bret asked. _

"Do you think Sienna could up this weekend. She really needs to get away from a while." Randy said.

"_What's going on Randy you guys just got home yesterday. What's going on did something happen?" Bret asked. _

Randy explained to Bret about how they had dinner with Sienna's dad and about how last night he'd come over to his parnets house and brought the women he was going to marry with him. He also told him about how Sienna had basically lost her temper and screamed at her that it turned out the women Alex Daniels was marrying was actually the same women he'd left his wife for and moved to Texas taken Sienna with him.

When Bret heard this he got super mad and told Randy that he should probably just come on that day. But Randy said that Sienna was sleeping and she didn't really want to talk to anyone. Bret then suggested maybe they should come down. But Randy told him no. That he would talk to Sienna about leaveing this weekend when she woke up again and maybe by then she'd be more reactional and be able to talk and not just cry.

Bret told Randy to call him if they happen to be leaving tonight. Because would meet at the airport. Randy thanks him and then hung up. He looked down Sienna and saw she was still fast asleep but there were still tears coming down her face. He prayed to who ever would listen that she wasn't having a nightmare. Because her nightmares always played on her mind and worried her.

An hour later Sienna woke up and looked up to see Randy fast asleep. She sighed and smiled to herself. _He stayed with me this whole time. He cares so much about me and I care about him wait what I'm saying no I really do care a lot about Randy that is no question of that._ Sienna though. She was lost in though and she didn't hear Randy wake up.

"Hey Sapphire feel better?" he asked her still kind of groggie

"A little bit. Thanks for dealing with me." Sienna said.

"Hey I told you I'm not going anywhere. I'm always here." Randy said.

Sienna smiled up and him and kissed and his cheek. Then settled back down for a bit.

"I called Bret while you were sleeping. I explained everything and he said that if we wanted to come on up today or even this weekend we could." Randy told her.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea." Sienna said.

"Do you want to leave tonight?" Randy asked.

"Would you mind if we did. My dad and the bitch are still in town and will be here till the end of the month. An I really don't want to be here." Sienna said.

Randy's eyes went wide when he heard this and so he had to ask.

"Was that why you were so upset? Did your dad call you?"

"Yeah he called early this morning. I don't know why he even bothered." Sienna said.

"What did he want? An why didn't you wake me up?" Randy asked.

Sienna explained that her dad had called early that morning an she hadn't wanted to wake him up. Randy asked what her dad had said and Sienna told him everything. He dad had begged her to just let him explain why he'd brought Aria to . But she wouldn't let him get a word in. Sienna had told him tha she didn't care why he'd brought her back there she couldn't believe he'd done it. Brought the women that had caused her life to go from great to hell.

"So you didn't let him explain himself you just screamed at him didn't you?" Randy asked.

Sienna nodded and went on with the story. It ended up with her dad telling her that he and Aria were going to be in for the rest of the month. An that after she had cold down he wanted them all to go out to dinner like a family. But Sienna had snapped and told him that they had no family. An she basically just told her dad that she wanted nothing to do with anymore and she frankly didn't care if he liked it or not she was not going to be a daughter to that women as Sienna called her.

Randy chuckled after Sienna had finished her story. He didn't blame her for letting her dad have it. That was one of the things he'd always loved about her. She had a backbone and she didn't let anyone walk all over her. Espcially someone like her dad and Hunter who tried to control her. No one controled his Saphhire expect her. She had gotten that from her mother. Randy could remember her mother getting mad and really letting Mr. Daniels have it from time to time when they were kids.

Once Sienna was done telling him the story about what happen between her and her dad that morning. She watched to see what Randy would do or say.

"Want me to call the airline and see if we can get a flight out tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Make it a redeye when get there quicker." Sienna said.

Randy smiled and headed downstairs to make the call while Sienna got up and started packing her stuff. Going to Calgary was a good idea. As much as she loved being home in St. Louis she loved going to Calgary more. It was a second home to her . She'd gone up there one summer while she had been living in Texas to stay with Lissa for a month. An actually ended up staying up there for the rest of the school year. Until her dad made her move back to Texas. She hadn't told Randy about that yet. Because she didn't want him to be mad at her.

Sienna had just zipped up her first bag when Randy came in. He told her they had a flight leaving in a two hours and that he'd called Bret and told him they were coming on tonight. Sienna just smiled and told him he'd better go get packed because it took him longer to pack then it did her. Randy just laughed and went off to pack and get ready to leave.

An hour later an after calling Mr and Mrs Orton to let them know they were leaving for Calgary. Sienna and Randy were arriveing at the airport. An after getting threw everything they were finally on a plane. Sienna hadn't stop smileing since they left the house and Randy knew she was happy to just be away from her father and to be going to visit the Harts.

Serveral hours later Randy and Sienna arrived at the Calgary airport. Bret was waiting for them when they got off the plane and got there bags. Sienna had hugged him tight and he'd shaken hands with Randy. Now they were on there way back to Bret's place. Sienna and Randy had told Bret they could get a hotel room. But he said there was no way in hell they were staying at a hotel. He had plenty of room at his place since it was just him and Lissa living there now.

When they got to Brets house Lissa came running out of the house and down the steps.

"What are you guys doing here so earlier I though you weren't coming up till next week." Lissa said as she hugged her friends.

"My dad show'd up." Sienna said.

"Uh oh. Let me guess his staying more then a night?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah. His staying the whole month with her." Sienna told her best friend.

"Her? You mean he brought her?" Lissa asked.

"Oh yeah I meet her last night let me put this way . If that women comes near Sienna again I'm going ot hurt her ." Randy said as he walked in the house with Bret.

Lissa and Sienna just shook their heads and headed inside behind the guys. When they got inside Bret show'd them upstairs. Sienna and Lissa were going to be shareing their "old" room as Bret called it. Randy gave Sienna a funny look and then she explained about how she had spent a year living with Bret because she didn't want to go home to Texas after spending the summer up there. When Randy asked why she couldn't have come home if she'd lived up here. She said her dad refused it. Randy just shook his head and then walked down the hall to the guest room Bret had sat up for him.

Later on after Randy and Sienna had gotten settled in Lissa called the other Harts over to see them. Sienna was so happy to see them. She hadn't seen Martha and Owen's kids since they were little and she mega happy to the two of them. Of course Bret's ex wife Julie came over and Lissa brothers and sister came with her and they were mega excited to see Sienna. An of course Davey came over with his son David who brought Tyson and Nattie alone with Jim. Pillman had even come an brought his daughter and wife.

They were all sitting around talking and catching up with each other. It had been a great dinner but soon everyone left expect for Owen and Davey. They had wanted to stay around and find out why Sienna seemed like she was happy to be there but yet she seemed really sad about something. While everyone was sitting in the living room watching a movie Davey spoke up.

"So Sienna what is this about you running from your dad again?" Davey asked.

"Two night ago Randy and I had dinner with my dad and he told use he was getting married. Then last night while at the Ortons for dinner he brought HER over." Sienna said.

"Her? As in the women he was seeing while he was stilll?" Owen asked.

"Yeah that would be her." Randy said.

Owen and Davey just shook their heads. They had known about Alex Daniel's affair and they were not happy about it. But now that Sienna had to acutally see the women they knew that it was worse because Sienna had been threw hell in back down in Texas fighting with her father about the women. When she had finally found out the real reason Alex Daniels had moved her to Texas.

"So how long did Vince did you guys off?" Lissa asked.

"The rest of the month. He said we didn't have to come back till next month that way we can get ready for the Rumble what about you guys?" Sienna asked.

"Lissa can have off as long as you guys. But Bret, Bulldog and myself have to go back for a few days until christmas." Owen said.

"But you two are welcome to stay here threw the hoildays if you want to. We should be back before Christmas anyway." Bret said.

Randy and Sienna thanked him but said that they would probably be heading home before Christmas. Randy wanted to spend it with his family. An Sienna said it would be nice to have a christmas back home then have to have another christmas away from . The Harts understud but said they would come down and visit after Christmas. Sienna smiled and said they would happy to have them.

Later that night after Owen and Davey had left. Sienna and Lissa were upstairs in their old room talking and looking threw pictures when there was a knock at the door. Lissa called come in and Randy walked in side.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked them.

"Just looking at some old pictures from the summer and school year that Sisi lived here." Lissa said.

"Yeah Viper come take a look." Sienna said moving over so he could sit down.

Randy smiled and sat down next to her. He wanted to see if she'd been happy while she was here. He'd seen pictures from her back in Texas and she barley smiled. But the second he saw the picture they were looking at Randy smiled. There was Sienna and Lissa at Hart house with Stu and Helen. Lissa on of the two and Sienna on the other. Sienna had the biggest smile on her face and she looked like she was the happiest person in the world.

"Grandma and Grandpa were so happy Sienna was staying for the summer." Lissa said.

"Yeah I remember. Stu and Helen were so good to me . They treated me like family an remember when Stu took me down to the dungeon." Sienna said.

"Your eyes almost bugged out of your head when you saw it. I remember you told Grandpa that you though it would more like a tourment chamber from all the stories you'd been told about it." Lissa said.

"Yeah I remember he told me he had no idea who gave me that crazy idea but he was going to have a talk with them." Sienna said with smile.

Randy just laughed. He was loving this to know that Sienna had some great memories from living here. An he was glad that Stu and Helen had treated her well. When they came to the pictures of the girls at school Randy was kind of taken back when he saw Sienna standing next to a guy with his arm around her.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"That? Oh That's Dallas." Lissa said.

"Your brother? I though he was younger then you." Randy said.

"No Dallas is older then me. It's Blaze that is younger." Lissa said.

"So why is arm around Saphhire?" Randy asked.

Both Lissa and Sienna just smiled .They had heard the jelouse in Randy's voice when he asked about Dallas. An it kind of made Sienna grin inside to know that he was jelouse type. But it also worried her a bit .

"Because it our first day of school and Bret wanted to take a picture of us." Sienna said.

"An besides Randy you have nothing to worry about Dallas thinks of Sisi as a sister so don't getting your trunks in a twist. She's all yours." Lissa said with a giggle.

Randy just rolled his eyes. That old on going joke about Sienna being his. He wasn't going to let on that she was in fact his but he would never tell anyone how he felt about her until he was sure she felt the same about him. An so fair he didn't know if she felt the same about him that he felt about her. But he was hopeing find out soon.

"Oh man remember him?" Sienna asked pointeing to a guy in a picture.

The guy had blonde hair , green eyes he was tall and slim and he looked like a rapper type. Lissa shook her head and then looked at Randy.

"Now that is someone you can be worried about .Sienna use to hang out with him all the time. I still can't believe you friends with that freck o nature." Lissa said.

"Who is he?" Randy asked.

"His name was William his an ex friend of mine." Sienna said.

"What he do to you?" Randy asked.

"Nothing. It was so long ago I don't even remember." Sienna said.

"He just turned out to be a big jackass and he hurt her pretty bad." Lissa said.

"Lissa!" Sienna said.

"What do you mean he hurt her?" Randy asked.

"Just my feelings. That's all he just wasn't really my friend that's all Viper don't worry so much okay. It's fine." Sienna said.

"Your promises he doesn't bother you." Randy said.

"I swear it doesn't bother me." Sienna said.

"Alright Sapphire I'm trusting you here."Randy said.

"Thanks Viper " Sienna said.

Lissa just sat and watched Randy's reaction to Sienna's ex friend. She wanted to tell Randy that it had been more then a friendship that Sienna had lost she'd lost someone she cared a lot about. But it didn't matter now if Sienna had put it behind her then there was no reason so bring up the past. As the three sat looking for threw more photos they came across from holidays.

"I remember this one it was Sienna first thanksgiving here and she was kind of confused." Lissa said.

"Hey I had never celebrated thanksgiving in October." Sienna said.

"She did eat a whole pumpkin pie did she?" Randy asked.

"No actually she had to half it with Owen." Lissa said.

"I love my pumpkin pie." Sienna said.

"We know we know." Randy and Lissa said in stereo.

They looked threw all the picture that had been taken at Christmas and New Years. Randy couldn't over how happy Sienna looked. The only time he'd ever seen her that happy was when they were younger and she was still living back home. Then they came to the pictures of the summer Sienna had to leave. An Randy saw the happy girl from the eariler pictures to a sad girl who looked liked you'd just killed someone she loved .

"This was taken the day your left remember?" Lissa asked as she pointed to a picture of Sienna with the Harts at the airport.

"Yeah I remember I cried for a whole day. Even when I got back to Texas I cried." Sienna said.

"I remember the day you left home you were crying." Randy said.

"Yeah I remember I'd been crying for two days." Sienna said.

It was around one o'clock when the three friends finally went to bed. Sienna told Lissa she was going to stay in Randy's room for the night because she kind of needed to cry and she didn't want to keep her up all night. Lissa understud and told her she'd see her in the morning. When Sienna walked into Randy's room she found him laying awake. She sat on the edge of the bed and asked him what was wrong.

"Just thinking that's all Saphhire." Randy said.

"Thinking about what?" Sienna asked.

"Do your remember that night we kissed?" Randy asked

Sienna just nodded her head. The next thing she knew Randy's lips touched hers and Sienna smiled into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. But right before things got to heavy she pulled away.

"Maybe I should back to Lissa's room." Sienna said.

"Yeah probably a good idea. Night Saphhire sweet dreams." Randy said.

"Night Viper sweet nightmares." Sienna said with a smile and left the room.

When she got back to Lissa room. Sienna crawled into her old bed and sunggled deep in the covers that had been the second time she'd kissed Randy and she knew the sparks were there she felt them. But she wasn't sure he felt the same thing. Randy had said that though about the first time they'd kissed. But what that mean anyway.

As sleep came over Sienna she though about the next couple of months and how far things would go between her and Randy. She just hopped that the WWE didn't come between them because if it ever did . It would breck her heart and the last thing she wanted to do was loss her Viper. After all he was her Viper wasn't he?

So what did you guys think? Also I didn't mention this at the top but Ted Jr. Left the WWE today so I'm kinda of sad about that. So look for him to be coming into the story in the next couple of chapters. So the next chapter will be my MAJOR time skip into 06 I don't want to do the Evloution part of Randy's career to much so I'm skipping to the good stuff. Alright guys I'll see you next chapter later ~ Randys' Viper Girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys so I'm back with yet another update :) I'm so glad you guys are loving this story. An I'm surpised at how well it's doing. So as I said last chapter I was going to go ahead and skip to 2006 which is what I've done. I feel like Randy really came into his own around 06 so I just really wanted to skip over 2005 when the whole Evloution thing was still going on. An plus I didn't have the heart to do Taker vs Randy b/c honestly I would have royal screwed up thoses matches and yeah . Okay enough rambleing I'll let you guys read on and I'll see you at the bottom.

The past two years hadn't been easy on Sienna and Randy. In fact it had put a major strain on their friendship. After Randy won his first heavy weight title Sienna started seeing a lot of changes in him and she didn't like it. He became more cocky then ever and though he was on top of the world. He'd even started changing around her. Even though he'd tell her he was still the same guy he'd always been Sienna had known better. Then after he was kicked out of Evloution Sienna really saw the changes in him.

It was 2005 when things got to much for Sienna to handel. Randy had started fueding with Taker and it wasn't an easy fued. Randy had tried playing mind games with Taker. But it back fired on him majorly and he ended up being the one who's mind got missed had barley spoken to him durning that fued. She'd stuck around Taker and the Harts mostly. An it had almost felt like Randy had lost her because of a story line. When the fued with Taker finally ended Randy though that Sienna would forgive him for what he was forced to do but she didn't. In fact she'd moved out of the house and got her own place. Because she said he was getting to hard to live with.

It was now the summer of 2006 and things between Randy and Sienna were still very tense. Sienna wasn't really talking to him. In fact she spent a lot of her time with a up and coming rookie Ted DiBaise son of the Million Dollar man Ted DiBaise Sr. An Randy didn't like that one bit. When she would talk to him Sienna would basically just ask how his parnets were doing and then she would go on her way and find Ted. Randy didn't like that one bit. It had been a long year for him and he was really missing Sienna.

But for Sienna it was hard to be around him. She'd noticed the changes in him ever since he'd left Evloution and lost the World Heavy Weight Championship to Hunter. In fact she'd watch him fued with people like Kurt Angle who he had matches with at the One Night Stand and Vengance that year. An then she had to watch him fued with Hulk Hogan. It made her sick when she had to watch Randy the hell beat out of him at when he faced Hogan in a Legend vs Legend Killer match. In fact that was kind of the whole reason she'd even started trying to repair their realtionship after that match was because she felt like it was fault that he had changed so much for the past two years.

Now Randy was teamed up with Edge and they'd started Rated RKO. Sienna had agreed to work with Randy, Edge and Lita and so far things were going good between the two. She had once again agreed to be Randy's on screen girlfriend. An honestly she didn't see a problem with it. Because Edge and Lita were dateing both and on off screen. An she and Lita had become good friends. Lissa, and the Harts were also still very close to Sienna in fact she'd even bought a house in Calgary so when she went to visit she wouldn't have to stay with Bret. Lissa had finally broken down and moved to Houston with Taker. She didn't like it but she dealt with it just the same.

Tonight Raw was in Phoneix and Rated RKO had a match against DX. They been fueding with Hunter and Shawn for the past few weeks and it was a pretty intense fued. Randy used his hate for Hunter to fuled him. An Edge just couldn't stand Shawn and so that what fuled him. Sienna was in the locker room with Lita waiting on Edge and Randy to come back from catering. Over the last few weeks Lita had become a good friend to Sienna and that was thing Sienna liked was having a Diva around to help her learn the ropes of being a manager. In fact Sienna and Lita had started their own stable called the Lsaphhire. An they were pretty good to. Sienna was up for her first shot at the Women's Championship and Lita was proud of her.

"So how are things between you and Randy?" Lita asked Sienna

"Getting better. I think these past two years have been hard on us because his changed so much." Sienna said.

"Yeah Edge is like that. Sometimes the company becomes to hard for them. But you have to remember that everything that happens is just a story line SiSi it's not real. You know Randy better then anyone here so just remember that no matter how he might act on TV his not that guy." Lita said.

"I know...it's just that every since that whole thing with Taker and then Hogan it seems like his become someone his not." Sienna said.

Lita just nodded. She understud where Sienna was coming from. Matt Hardy her ex boyfriend had changed a lot when he'd found out about her and Edge. But that was something Lita didn't really want to talk about. An honeslty Sienna hadn't really asked to many question on the subject. Lita had told her pretty much everything about what happen and Sienna had just told her that she was glad she'd found someone like Edge to make her happy.

It wasn't to long before Edge and Randy came back from catering. When they walked Sienna noticed something was up with Randy. He looked pissed and like he wanted to kill someone. An lately she'd been seeing this and woundered what was up with him.

"Viper what is it?" Sienna asked him.

"Are you going out with DiBaise Jr?" Randy asked.

"What no. I mean Ted just asked me to have dinner with him one night. But I turned him down." Sienna said.

"Good. Because if you go out with him. I will go after him." Randy said.

"Randy leave her alone. She can date who she's wants she's a grown women." Lita said.

"Shut up and stay out of this Lita." Randy said.

Sienna just shook her head and left the locker room. _What has gotten into him lately his been frecked about Ted every since I first meet him. It's like he doesn't want me with any other guy but him._ Sienna though. As she turned down the hall way and headed to the Harts locker room. That was were she was spending a lot of her time now a days was with Lissa, Bret , Owen and Davey. Jim and Pillmen had retired and so it was just the four left. When she reached the locker room she walked in and sat down next to Owen who saw the look on her face.

"You and Randy have a fight again?" Owen asked.

"His tripping because Ted asked me out to dinner." Sienna said.

"Sisi you and I both know why. His jelouse." Lissa said.

"There is nothing to be jelouse about Lis. There is nothing going on with Ted and I. I mean god I'm not dateing a rookie." Sienna said.

"I know. But Randy doesn't see it that way." Lissa said.

"Yeah well he needs to not be so dam jelouse." Sienna said.

Lissa just shook her head. She knew that Sienna was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Randy was changing. She'd watched the two of them over the past two years and it seems like they were both changing. Randy was becoming mean and she was sure it was just because his charater was changing. But she knew Sienna didn't see it that way. It was hard watching her best friend talk to someone who wasn't Randy. Sure she had seen Sienna and Ted around. Ted seemed to always be making Sienna laugh and smile.

Latley it seemed as if Randy was just keeping Sienna upset and majorly pissed off at him. But the hardest thing was that worrying her was that Sienna never seemed to smile around Randy like she always did. Lissa had lately been woundering if Sienna was getting over her feelings for Randy and moving on. She didn't like it much. But if she knew there was differenlty something going on between the two of them.

"Sisi have you moved back in with Randy yet?" Bret asked.

"Nope an I'm not going to. I like living on my own." Sienna said

"But you do go over there right?" Owen asked.

"Look guys Randy and I aren't that close anymore. I gotta go an get ready for Rated RKO's match with DX. I'll see you guys later." Sienna said and left the locker room.

"Dad I'm worried about thosese two." Lissa said.

"Me to baby me to." Bret said.

"She's taken what happen between Randy and Taker to hard. I mean she's been so mad at him since that happen. Maybe Taker needs to talk to her." Owen said.

"I'll get him to . Maybe he can make her see that it was just a story line." Lissa said.

When Sienna got back to the locker room Randy and Edge were getting ready for their match and Lita had just changed into her dress. Sienna smiled at Edge and Lita grabbed her clothes and went to changed in the wash room. Nattie and Lissa had picked out an amazing white and pink wrap style dress for Sienna as a christmas gift and a pair of white pumps. After she made sure her make up was alright and she had her earrings in with her necklace on she walked out of the washroom.

"Wow Sisi you look great. The fans are going to die." Lita said.

"Thank girl. Well are you two ready to go kick DX butt?" Sienna asked.

"Lets go ladies." Edge said as he grabbed Lita's hand and they walked out of the locker room.

"Saphhire wait... I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier I guess I'm just jelouse." Randy said.

"Randy for the thousand time I'm not going out with Ted Jr. We're just talking." Sienna said.

"Alright Saphhire I'm sorry. Can we please just be roomates again please." Randy said.

"I'll think about it." Sienna said with a smile.

Randy just shook his head wrapped his arm around her waist and they left the locker room. When Edge and Lita saw them they both smiled. It was good to see the two of them working things out and making up. It was a good thing thought. Edge hated seeing them fight. An he mostly hated Sienna being upset all the time. Lita was the same way. She'd seen Sienna be upset more then she cared to. The four walked to the curtain and waitied for the music to hit.

When the music hit the four walked down the ramp looking like the WWE's hottest power couples. Edge with Lita on his arm and Randy with Sienna on his. They looked like happy couples to the fans. Who made a big deal about seeing Sienna in her white dress she heard the wolf calls and the whisles from the fans she just smiled and went back to doing her job.

Edge and Randy were on the apron talking over who was going to go first. Edge went first agiant Shawn while Hunter stud across the ring glareing at Randy and Sienna. Randy just glared right back.

The matche started with Shawn and Edge tieing up in the middle of the ring .Shawn closed lined Edge a few times and then Edge returned the favor. Then it was going back and forth between the two for a while until Edge tagged Randy in and Shawn tagged in Hunter.

Randy and Hunter tied up but Randy got the first shot. He dropped kicked Hunter pretty quick and then got up on the ropes. Hunter then power slammed Randy super hard on the mate and tried to get the pin but that didn't happen. Then Hunter picked Randy up and tried to throw him into the steal post but Randy stopped himself and then turned around clothes lineing Hunter right into a cornor. Shawn tagged himself in and then Randy went at him with a missle drop kick making Shawn land on his back hard.

"Jr I'm telling Randy and Edge make one hell of a tag team." Jerry said.

"I'll agree with there King .These two young men are really takeing it to D-generation X." JR said.

The match went back and forth between the two teams for a while. Both teams gave it everything they had until finally Edge hit Hunter with the spear to get the win. Sienna, Lita,and Randy all three got the ring along with Edge with the ref raised their hands and Lillian annouced that Rated Rko had one. The four celebrate in the ring for a bit and then headed back up the ramp.

When they got back to the lockeroom. Sienna said she'd be back in a bit she wanted to grab some food from catering and a water. Just as she was leaving Randy joined her. The two walked down the hall way talking and laughing like old times. When they saw someone walking up to them Sienna couldn't see the face but something in her suddenly made her go very cold.

"Well well hello Sienna." it was Nathan.

"Nathan...what...what are you doing here?" Sienna asked

"I heard you guys were in town and I figured I'd drop in." Nathan said.

"How'd did you get backstage?" Randy asked.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan this is Randy. Randy this is Nathan. Randy is my best friend." Sienna said.

"Oh so your the creep she was always talking about." Nathan said.

"An your the one who beat her up." Randy said getting front of Sienna.

Nathan just smirked and then looked over Randy's shoulder at Sienna. She saw the look on Nathan's face and she felt the icey cold chill go up her spine. He wasn't there to hurt Randy he was there for her. To finish what he started that day. She put her hand on Randy's shoulder and pulled him back just a bit.

Randy watched as Sienna got in front of him. He didn't want any where near that low life creep. But he knew this was something that'd she'd have to do. Sienna was strong and she never back down from a fight he just hopped this one fight she won't try and get into.

"What do you want Nathan?" Sienna asked him.

"I think you should know what I want Sienna." Nathan said.

"You touch me and I'll let Randy kill you. He knows what you did to me. The whole locker room knows. An believe me Nathan you don't want to them to find out your here." Sienna said.

"Your really think a whole locker room can take me on? Did you forget Sienna I'm a champion fighter did you also forget that I know how to breck a neck in a snap of a twig? Do you really think your little wrestling friend can stop me?" Nathan asked.

Sienna was about to say something when Randy pushed her out of the way and started wailing on Nathan. The next thing she knew Randy's back was the to the wall and Nathan was pounding on him. Just as she about to run and get help Edge, Owen, Bret ,Shawn ,Angle, RVD and even Cena had come over pulling Nathan and Randy apart.

The guys from Sercuity got Nathan by his shirt and got him out of the arena. Sienna went over and helped Randy up. Everyone else left once they figured out that the threat was gone. Owen ,Bret and Lissa who arrived by the end of the fight stayed behind and helped get Randy to the training room. Luckly he didn't have any broken bones just some bruiseing Nathan on the hand was going to have be taken to a hospital after the beating he got.

"Who was that guy?" Owen asked

"Nathan my ex boyfriend from back in Texas." Sienna said.

"The one who beat you what was he doing here?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to find out." Sienna said.

"No your not. I'm sorry Sapphire... I..." Randy said.

"Hey it's okay. Come on we better back to the hotel and get some rest it's been a long night." Sienna said.

They all nodded and left the training grabbing their stuff and headed back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel Sienna told Lissa that she was going to stay with Randy and she'd talk to her in the morning. Lissa just nodded and told Randy he better not be to hurt. Randy just smircked and said he was fine. When the two got back to Randy's hotel room Sienna was able to see the real damage Nathan had done to Randy.

His back had welts and bruises and he was even bleeding in some spots. It worried her she ran into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. The doctors didn't do much to stop the bleeding but Sienna knew she'd have to change the dressing so she figured now would be a good a time as ever. She Randy lay on his somache while she changed the dressing from the blood.

"Saphhire it's not that big of a deal it's only a few straches. His the one that's going to need sitches." Randy said.

"You were crazy for waleing on him like that he could have killed you." Sienna said.

"He won't kill me Saphhire. I'm not that hard to kill."

"Yeah but you don't know him. Like I do. He could kill you if he wanted to . Or worse he could have beaten you so bad you wouldn't be able to wrestle for a month." Sienna said.

"Listen to me alright. I swore he'd never hurt you again and I was keeping that promises. An you know good and well I would never let anyone hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry I've been distant lately I guess after the whole Taker thing I just forgot that sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do ."

Randy smiled and grabbed her hand. Sitting up he pulled her close and hugged Sienna tight. She'd missed this hugging him and him just holding her. But she wasn't sure why it felt different. She knew it was Randy hugging her. But for some reason to Sienna it felt different almost like a different was holding her.

Randy closed his eyes and just relaxed abit. He couldn't tell her he was so angry inside he felt like beating up a wall after what that Nathan had done to him. It was to much to handel right now and he didn't want to scare her off. He had just in some way got her back in his life and he wasn't about to loss her again.

"Come on lets this mess cleaned up and then get you to bed." Sienna said.

"Are you staying with me tonight or are you going back to your room?" Randy asked.

"There are two beds in here I'm staying in that one right over there." Sienna said pointing to the empty bed.

"Good at least I'll know your safe." Randy said.

After cleaning up everything Sienna ran down to her room grabbed her bags and then came right back. Randy was done in bed sleeping and so Sienna slipped into the washroom changed into her night clothes and got into bed. She smiled when she looked over at Randy sound a sleep.

She would at admit she missed this a lot. An frankly it was something she'd missed doing. But something was still bothering her. Randy was changing and she knew it. She just didn't know how much he was changing and what is worse she didn't know what he was changing into.

Okay guys so what did you think? Please read /Reivew and tell me and I'll see you next chapter bye. ~ Randy's Viper girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry this chapter is little bit late getting up today but I was mega tired and I just frankly needed some inspration. Anyways thanks as always for reading and reviewing. You guys rock. Okay I'll see you guys at the bottom.

Over the next week things between Randy and Sienna had gone for getting better to getting worse. Something about Randy was majorly changing and it was bothering Sienna. If that wasn't bad enough Randy had really gone off the rails about finding Sienna talking to John Cena. He'd gotten so mad he'd called her names and she acutally went running away crying. An the funny thing was Randy didn't seem to care that he'd hurt her.

Edge, Lita, The Harts, Taker, Lissa,and Kane. Had noticed the changes in Randy. They were worried to death about what he was doing to Sienna. After their last fight Sienna hadn't said a word to anyone. She'd even asked Vince for some time off and gone up to Calgary. Lissa, Bret and Owen had gone with her. Everyone in the locker room had heard about how Randy was treating Sienna and they were getting worried something was majorly wrong with him.

One night after a show in Austin. Edge had confornt his tag team partner about the way he was treating Sienna. Randy just blew him off and that maybe he was tried of Sienna rideing his coat tails. That maybe he was sick of seeing her around him so much. That was when Edge out of despration called Bret and told him he needed to get a whole of the only people Randy would listen to and that was his parents.

Bret did as Edge suggests and called Mr and Mrs. Orton. He explain about what had been happening between Randy and Sienna over the last two years and even the past two weeks. Mr. Orton said he was going to have a long talk with his son when he came home next and that he would be sure to clear all this up. An Mr. Orton did just that. When Randy had gone home for a few days Mr. Orton got a hold of him and told him to stop treating Sienna like she was a nothing.

Randy said he had no idea what his dad was talking about. That he would never treat Sienna liks she was nothing. An then Mr. Orton told him about Bret calling him and being concered that Randy was treating Sienna like that. Randy suddenly relized what he was doing. He was letting the company and his so called "alter ego" blend into his real life and he was takeing it out on the one person who had been there for him threw all this.

Sienna mean while stayed in Calgary. She called Vince a few days after arriveing and asked I he needed her to come back anytime soon. Vince told her that if she still wanted her title shot she'd have to come back in the next few weeks. Sienna told Vince she didnt' want the title anymore. An that she just didn't feel like coming back right now. Vince agreed and told Sienna to take as much time off as she needed.

Lissa was worried to death about her best friend. She'd been staying with Sienna and she watched her cry her heart out every night. Her best firend wasn't eatting ,she was just walking around like she was in a daze. Lissa had called everyone she could think of to get them to talk to Sienna but it didn't work. But the only person who Sienna would talk to was Taker. Lissa had called him in a last hope to get someone to maybe get threw to her best friend and Taker had been the one to do it. Sienna had broke down and told Taker about everything that had been going on with her and Randy. An Taker told her that she couldn't take what happen on screen to heart that it was just a script.

But Sienna didn't want to hear that. Taker spent a whole week in Calgary getting Sienna to talk more and more about what was really going on with her. An finally one night she admited that seemed like Randy didn't want anything to do with her anymore. An felt like she had lost her best friend in the whole world to a company that didn't give to shits about the people that worked for it.

Taker and Lissa both were shocked when Sienna said that. They both had seen the Randy had been treating her and frankly it bothered them. But they never though that it was something like that was getting to her. Lissa told Sienna that it wasn't Randy's fault he was changing it was the company. That it happen a lot. They changed people's gimmicks to get them to be fresh. But Sienna didn't want to hear it. She told Lissa that she hadnt' known Randy as long as she had and she knew the person he was and he wasn't her Randy anymore he was something else he'd become a monster.

It had been a whole month and Randy was going crazy not seeing or talking to Sienna. He really needed to see if he could make amends with her. So that was why he was sitting out her house in Calgary beating himself up. After fifteen mintues he got out of the truck and walked up to the door and knocked.

"What are you doing here?" Lissa asked when she saw him standing there.

"I need to talk to her." Randy said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now." Lissa said.

"Please Lis I just I need to talk to her I'm going crazy here."

"Fine. She's upstairs in her room." Lissa said as she took a step back and let Randy and in.

"What is he doing here?" Owen asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I just need to talk to Sienna." Randy said.

"Did you come here to do more damage Randel?" Bret asked

"No I just want to talk to her. This is killing me to. You think I like her thinking I'm some kind of monster or something." Randy said.

"The first down on your right when you go up the stairs." Owen said motion towards the stairs.

Randy just nodded and walked up the stairs and made his way to Sienna's room.

"What we going to do if they start yelling?" Lissa asked.

"We let them fight it out. It'll be good for them." Bret said.

"You mean it'll be good for Sisi. I'll hurt him." Owen said.

Randy found Sienna's room with easy. She had always slept on the right side of a house. She said it was because she liked being able to see the moon out her window. He knocked on the door softly and then walked in. What he saw made his heart stop. Sienna sat on her bed her knees drawn up to her chest and her hair not even pulled back in a pony tail.

"Saphhire..." Randy said softly.

"What do you want Randy?" Sienna asked with out looking up.

"I came to talk to you to apologize for the way I've been acting." Randy said as he walked further into the room.

"You mean for being a monster?" Sienna snapped.

"Saphhire you know I'm no a monster."

"Don't call me that anymore! I'm not Saphhire anymore. I'm Sienna Saphhire died two years ago when you tried to hurt Taker!" Sienna screamed.

Randy winced when she screamed. He figured she was still pissed about that whole story line hell he wasn't happy about it either.

"You know I didn't have a choice." Randy said.

"You had a choice! You fucking had a choice! It's easy to say NO to Vince Mcmahon you know. I mean look at Owen he said no!" Sienna snapped.

"Not when your me. You know I can't say no."

"Oh yeah you can't so no because your an Orton and they do what they are told with out question!"

Lissa, Owen and Bret heard everything from down stairs.

"Told you she'd scream at him." Bret said.

"She's never been this angry." Lissa said.

"Sisi has never had her heart ripped out either." Owen said.

Mean while back upstairs Sienna was still screaming at Randy. An he was takeing it. Because he knew he'd hurt her so bad. So he was takeing her screaming and yelling and she'd even gotten off the bed and started hitting him. He didn't dare fight back because he knew this should be happening to him.

So he just let her hit him, slap him and punch him. He let Sienna do what ever she needed to do to get her anger out and he didn't care if she hurt him something horriable he just wanted to her to talk to him even if she was screaming at him.

"Saphhire stop..." Randy said finally when Sienna had gone quite

"I told you she's dead." Sienna said.

"No she's not. What you did just now hitting me punching me , screaming at me. That was my Saphhire. That was my best friend that was the girl I remember." Randy said.

"No the girl you remember is dead." Sienna said.

"No she isn't. I've just hurt to the point I might never get her back in my life." Randy said.

Sienna finally looked up at him. She'd spent the whole screaming at him but she never looked him in the eyes. Because she knew if she did she'd be able to forgive him just like that and it was the last thing she wanted to do. His eyes had always been able to make her forget why she was upset at him and this time it wasn't going to work. She didn't want to forgive him and in fact she didn't want anywhere near her right now.

Randy saw the hurt, pain, and anger in her eyes when she finally looked at him. An couldn't blame anyone but himself for putting it there. If he was honest with himself he didn't know what was going on with him anymore. He felt like every time someone so much as looked at him he was going to snap at that person and punch them in the face. But when it came to her. When it came to his Sienna his whole world he didn't know what was happening to him.

They just stud there for a bit just looking at each other. Randy felt it. Everything hung in the air between them. Her anger ,hurt, and pain towards him hung thick in the air like a black cloud about to brust when a storm hit. An he knew hit. So when she reached up and slapped him so hard his head spun he didn't blink and eye. He just let it happen. But he didn't fight her back. Because he knew that couldn't no matter how much he might want to scream and yell at her. He couldn't do it. There was no in hell he could hurt anymore then he already had.

"Why did you come here?" Sienna asked him.

"Because I want to fix things between us Sienna.."

"You can't this time Randy. There is no fixing what you've become."

"What have I become?" Randy asked.

"A monster." Sienna said.

"A monster? How?" Randy asked.

"Your rage it's been turning into a monster." Sienna said.

Randy didn't say anything he just took her in his arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Would a monster still care about you?" he asked her.

"No."

"Then I'm not a monster." Randy said.

"Yes you are. When your backstage or when your around the cameras or the fans or the others your a monster." Sienna said.

That was when it clicked. Randy now knew why she though of him as a monster. Because of the way the company was making him act around everyone in the locker room and around the fans. They wanted him to be a monster. An so now Sienna though him to be one.

"Sienna I'm not a monster. You know me better then anyone you know I'm not a monster." Randy said.

"Yes you are. I see the way treat everyone. The way you treat me." Sienna said.

Randy took a deep breath and shook his head. _Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm turning into a monster._ Randy though. An if he was turning into a monster then maybe he shouldn't be around her. He couldn't hurt her anymore if he wasn't around her.

"Maybe we should stay way from each other." Randy said.

"What?" Sienna asked.

"Saphhire the last thing I want to do is hurt you again. I've already hurt you so much. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you worse then I already have." Randy said.

"So that is your answer to stay away from each other? To just act like we're nothing to each other?!" Sienna snapped.

"No! I don't want to stay away from you. God I swore to you I'd never leave and your swore to me. But I would never be able to live with myself if I were to hurt you to the point were you started hurting yourself." Randy said.

Sienna didn't say anything after that. She just shook her head. Did he really think she would do something so stupid as to harm herself just because he hurt her? Then she thought back to what had happen over the last few month and few weeks and relized that if he could make her feel like her heart was being ripped out then it would be worse. The next time he hurt her she might not be able to stop her self from doing something stupid.

"Your right. We should just stay away." Sienna said.

"It'll be better for both of us. Since it's only work we have to worry about. We should just you know try not to work to gether as much." Randy said.

"Yeah your right. It is only work were your at your worst." Sienna said.

Randy just nodded in agreement. What happen next he didn't expect it. Sienna walked up to him and gave him and huge. He returned the hug and held her close. He didn'twant to let go of her. He flet like part of him was being pulled away from him in a few moments and he didn't want to let that go.

Sienna closed her eyes and just felt. When he held her close like this it reminded her that he wasn't really a monster like she though he was. But it was at work he was the monster. She knew what was going on but she didn't want him to know. He was about to become a boneifed Heel in the company and Sienna didn't want to deal with that but she couldn't tell him that. Because it scared her to see what they were going ot make him become.

Finally after a long while they pulled apart and Randy kissed her on the forehead and headed for the door.

"Randy..."

"Yeah?"

"You know I will always love you right. An when we aren't on the road we can be us." Sienna said with a smile.

"I know Saphhire. I love you to and your right we aren't on the road we can be us." Randy said and left the room.

Later on that night after Randy had left. Lissa went upstairs to check on Sienna. She was worried when she saw Randy leave earlier and she wanted to know if her best friend was alright. But Owen and Bret both had told her to wait it out a little while before she check on her. So finally after hours of woundering Lissa went upstairs and found Sienna reading a book on her bed.

"So is it over between your two? The friendship I mean?" Lissa asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"It'll never be over Lis. No matter how much it might hurt. We never be over." Sienna said.

"But I saw Randy leave so I just thought you know." Lissa said.

"We agreed that when it came to work we would keep our distant from each other. It was better that way but when we were off the road we could be us." Sienna said.

"Does he know about what they want to do to him?" Lissa asked.

"No he has no clue. But when he find out his not going to be happy." Sienna said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Later night after everyone had gone to bed Sienna on the window seal in her bedroom looking up at the moon. She'd always loved star gazeing at night and Calgary made it so she could see everything in the night. She was lost in her thoughts that when her phone went off she jumped.

She opend her phone and found a text message from Randy and it had one simple question and she smiled when she saw it.

_Are you still my girl? ~ Randy _

Sienna thought for a moment and the replayed to the text with one simple word.

_Always~ sienna _

So what did you think? Pretty intense huh? An yes I know I stole the Buffy/Angel thing but hey I though it made for a good ending. Alright guys I'll see you next chapter bye. ~ Randy's Viper Girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so I'm back with another update :) So I've been thinking about it and I wanted to add a song I love with all my heart to this chapter "Holes in the Floor of Heaven" By Steve Warrener. I don't own the song I'm just using it. Okay I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

**One year later 2007 **

Over the last year things between Sienna and Randy reall had changed a lot. They barley spoke at work in fact they avoided each other at all cost. But when they were back home in St. Louis they would spend the days talking and being like they had been. But to everyone at work and even Randy's parents the two friends had changed a lot over the last year or so. Sienna seems to be more about spending time with the Harts. She'd even started dateing Davey's son David Hart Smith. Randy wasn't to happy about it but he said that perfered her dateing David over Ted DiBaise jr.

Randy's career had changed a lot over the last year. He'd gone from the World Tag team champion with Edge to fueding with him over the WWE championship. That hadn't ended well because John Cena remind champion. The fueding over the WWE chamionship lead to Rated RKO splitting up. Lita had left the company decideding she didn't want to wrestle anymore. So Sienna was on her own expect for Lissa and Nattie. Well mostly Lissa. Nattie was still down at FCW training with David and Tyson Kidd. The three had become known as the New Hart Foundation along with Ted DiBaise Jr and one other member.

Sienna would even go down to FCW sometimes and cheer David on. Bret, Owen and Davey were all very excited with David and Sienna had started dateing. She was already like part of the family so her dateing David just kind of made it even more so. But Randy wasn't happy about one single bit. Even though he'd never laid eyes on David he knew that there was no way he was "IT" for Sienna. She was his and no one was going take her from him. It didn't matter if David was Hart if that kid ever came to the roster he was going to let him know just who the main guy in Sienna's life was.

Over the course of the last couple of months of 2006 Randy began to fued with legends. He was slowly leaving his "Legend Killer" gimmick behind and become something more dark and monster like. Course Kane didn't like the idea of having another monster around. But when Sienna told Kane that Randy wasn't that kind of monster. He relax a bit. Randy began having matches with Rob Van Dam which then lead to Ric Flair , comeing into the fray. An then Dusty Rhodes along with his son Cody came into the picture. Then Sgt. Slaghter got invovled.

Randy ended up faceing all the men. Expect Dusty. Who had stayed out of it pretty much because of his son. But it was becoming apparent that Randy was changing into something that no one had ever seen before. But it was Sienna who had the most to fear. Vince had told her in the next couple of months if things went the way he wanted them to she would be working with Randy again.

Sienna wasn't happy about it but she knew that saying "No" to the boss wasn't something you did unless wanted to get punished in someway. So as for now Sienna was working with the Divas and fueding with a bunch of different people but it wasn't really about that much.

**Summer of 2007 **** 3 months until Summer Slam **

It was three months until Summer Slam and Sienna had taken time off to heal up. Durning a house show in late May she'd gotten body slammed to hard by Layla and ended up hurting her leg. She was lucky she didn't need surgery. But the doctors adviced that she take sometime off to recover and that she be out for at least 6 week to a month. So Sienna had packed her bags and gone home to .

Randy of course was worried about her. He'd seen the match and had almost ran out there to help her. But he knew that he couldn't. So he took some much needed time off for the moment to keep an eyes on Sienna to make sure didn't over do it. But she hadn't stayed home long. After a few days she'd gotten on a plan and flew down to Tampa to see David. It made Randy's blood boil when he though abou her spending time with David. But then remember something she'd been home in a fews days. Because she never stayed down in Tampa for long.

Sienna liked Tampa and she loved getting to spend time with David. But with FCW's training sessions it was hard to get to see him. Today she was hanging out at Nattie's place with her and Tyson. The two had a free day and were just hanging around the house with Sienna.

"So does Randy know you came down" Nattie asked.

"Yeah he knows. His not happy about it either." Sienna said.

"What is Randy's deal I mean he doesn't want to see you happy or what?" Tyson asked.

Sienna just shook her head before she answered him.

"No it's not that Ty. Randy has always been the only guy in my life. Ever since I can remember even before my brother came along Randy was the one guy I had other them my dad. So his protective of me." Sienna said.

"If you ask me his jelouse of you dateing David." Nattie said.

"Has Randy ever dated anyone?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah but it didn't last long. Because he tells them about me and it's over in a heart beat."

"Well maybe now that you two have kind of split up he can find someone." Nattie said.

"We haven't split up Nat. His still my best friend in the world. We just do that at work because of the gimmick change." Sienna said.

Tyson just shook his head. Sienna was like a little sister to him and frankly he could see it in her eyes that she didn't believe that one bit. Nattie didn't believe it either. Sienna was like her sister and she didn't believe for a second that she and Randy were having issues about a gimmick change. But then again maybe they were.

"How can you two still be best friends and not speck to each other at work?" Nattie asked.

"We agree that at work we would stay away from each other. You know so people would think we stop being best friends. But when we're back home in away from everyone we're the same as we always were." Sienna said.

"Expect when you come down here to visit David." Tyson said.

"Ty I don't think David has anything to do with this." Nattie said.

"No it's okay Nattie. Your right Ty but he knows I only stay a few days." Sienna said.

Tyson was just about to say something else when David walked in. He looked like he was majorly tired and completey sore. Sienna stud up and gave him a hug. An he returned it while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Nattie asked him how training had gone. David told them it was tough and he was going to go grab a shower and then he'd be back out. Sienna just smiled and sat back down on the sofa. While Tyson got up and went to grab something to drink.

"I don't think this is working." Sienna said to Nattie.

"What you and David why not?" Nattie asked.

"I don't know I don't think he likes me as much as he says he does." Sienna said.

"Sisi your worried for nothing. David loves you." Tyson said bring them all four a drink out from the kitchen.

Sienna just nodded but she had her doubts. Ever since her and David got together things had been strange between them. Awkward even. Mostly because she would spend a great deal of her time back home in St. Louis when she wasn't on the road. An when she did have off she'd only spend maybe three or four days down in Tampa with him. It wasn't that she didn't want things to work with her and David she was just a bit worried that maybe there wasn't anything there between them.

When David returned from his shower. He asked Sienna if she wanted to go out to dinner with him. Sienna smiled agreeing and so the two left. Tyson and Nattie were worried now. David had never taken Sienna out to dinner and they sure hopped it wasn't a breck up dinner date. But more of a dinner dinner date were the two could talk more about what was going on between them.

When David and Sienna arrived at the restant they got a table and sat down ordering their drinks and waiting for the waiter to come take there orders.

"So why did you ask me to dinner? I mean we've been dateing a little over a month so." Sienna said.

"Well okay I just have to ask you something and I hope you don't take it the wrong way." David said.

"Okay sure."

"Is Randy a very big part of your life. Like do you love him as more then just a best friend?" David asked.

Sienna just gave him a few confused looked before she answered him.

"Randy has always been in my life I can't remember a time when he hasn't. But do you mean if I"m in love in love with him then no. I mean that would just be werid." Sienna said.

"The reason I'm asking is that well Lissa said that Randy was in love with you." Davids said.

"David . Randy and I have known each other since we were in diapers. An I love him. But I no I'm not in love in love with him." Sienna said.

"I'm just making sure because Sienna I care about you a lot and I just don't want to feel like a thrid wheel here." David said.

"You not a third wheel."

"I know. It's just you don't visit that often and when you do it's only for a few days so that was why I asked you that."

"I know I should stay more then three or four days but I don't want to come between you and your training session I mean your trying to get on the main roster with you dad. I don't be a distraction or anything." Sienna said.

"Sisi your not a distraction. Listen I have an idea why don't you stay here while your off. I mean you don't have to rush back to St. Louis do you?" David asked.

"No not really."

"Good then you can stay longer. An I'm sure Randy will understand."

Sienna just smiled and greed with David. But she knew better. Randy didn't like when she came to Tampa for a few days. How was he going to react when he found out that she was going to be down here a few weeks. After their dinner date David took Sienna to see a movie and then out for ice cream. When they got back from their date Nattie and Tyson were in the pool haning out. They smiled when they saw the couple walking out to the pool.

"I take it you two had a good time?" Nattie asked.

Seinna just smiled and David said it was the best date he'd ever been on. Nattie and Tyson just smiled. They were glad that Sienna had a good time. But they were even more surpised when David said that Sienna would be staying with them for a few more weeks. Nattie suddenly got out of the pool and pulled Sienna back into the house were the guys couldn't hear them talking.

Nattie started asking Sienna if she had called and told Randy yet. To which Sienna said she hadn't. Then Nattie asked her what she was going to tellhim. Sienna said that she would deal with that when it came around to it.

Nattie just shook her head and told her friend she hoped she knew what she was doing. Later that night everyone was chilling out watching a movie when Sienna's cell phone went off it was Randy she sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey sapphire having fun in the sun?" Randy asked. _

"Yeah I'm actually. What are you up lazy bones?" Sienna asked him.

"_Hanging out. Watching a movie . So when are you getting back?" Randy asked. _

Sienna just sighed wow he was getting right to the point wasn't he.

"I'm thinking about staying a few weeks. You know catch some sun if you haven't noticed I've been a bit pale lately." Sienna said.

"_Saphhire you brun majorly. But alright is David as least keeping his hands were they should be?" _ Randy asked.

"Yes Viper his being fine. When are you going back on the road?" Sienna asked him.

"_In a few days. Oh hey your mom called me. She wants to know if your going to be back to work when he hit Tennssee next month." Randy said. _

"Crap I completeuy forgot about that. Yeah I should be. Is she bugging you about staying with her?" Sienna asked.

"_No she just misses you and really wants to see you." Randy said. _

Sienna smiled and told Randy she knew the feeling she missed her mom like crazy. Randy said he could by the way her mom had talked she was missing her to. He even siad her little brother Liam was asking about her. ( okay I know that I said Sienna's brother name was Alex but his full name is Liam Alex. He hates the Liam part so Sienna just calls him Alex). Sienna laughed and asked Randy how calling him Liam had gone.

Randy said he basically told him if ever called him that again he'd find away to hurt him. Sienna just laughed. It was to long the they both hung up and Sienna went back to watching the movie with David ,Nattie and Tyson.

"Was that Randy?" Nattie asked.

"Yeah he wanted to let me know my mom called asking if I was going to be back at work next month when we hit up Tennsess." Sienna said.

"Your mom moved?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah she went back home her and my step dad."

"I didn't know your mom remarried is he a good man?" David asked.

Sienna nodded. She told them all about her step dad. Samuel or Sam as he liked to be called was a good man. He treated her mom great and he loved her very much. Sienna had like him the moment she had meet him and he was a great dad to Liam. When Nattie asked how long they had been married. Sienna told her a few years.

Later that night Sienna was haning out by the pool looking up at the stars.

"You do that a lot?" David asked.

"Do what?" Sienna asked.

"Look at the stars?"

"Yeah I do. They're like I don't know. I use to think they were angels or something."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was little an someone would pass way my mom would tell me that there was a new star in the sky and that it meant someone was now an angel." Sienna said.

"I guess my Uncle Dean and Matt are stars." David said.

Sienna gave him a smile and squezzed his hand. She knew that David missed his uncle and cousin. An even though it had been along time. She knew how much the Harts were a close knite family. David gave her a smile and asked if she was coming in side soon. Sienna told him she'd be inside in a bit.

As she at by the pool looking up at the stars she couldn't be think about the story her mom had told her about how people in heaven could see what was going on down on earth. Sienna and smiled and reached over grabbing her Ipod she turned on her favorite song "Holes in the Floors of Heaven" by Steve Warren.

**"Holes In The Floor Of Heaven"**

One day shy of eight years old, my grandma passed away  
i was a broken hearted little boy, blowing out that birthday cake  
how i cried when the sky let go, with a cold and lonesome rain,  
mamma smiled, said don't be sad child, grandma's watching you today

cause theres holes in the floor of heaven  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how you know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes if your lonely,  
just remember she can see,  
there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's watching over you and me,

seasons come, and seasons go, nothing stays the same  
i grew up, fell in love, met a girl who took my name  
year by year, we made a life, in this sleepy little town  
i thought we'd grow old together, Lord, i sure do miss her now

But there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how i know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes when i'm lonely,  
i remember she can see,  
there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's, watching over you and me,

well my little girl is twenty three, I walk her down the aisle  
it's a shame her mom can't be here now, to see her lovely smile  
they throw the rice, i catch her eye, as the rain starts coming down  
she takes my hand, says daddy don't be sad,  
cause i know mamma's watching now

And there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how you know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes when i'm lonely,  
i remember she can see,  
yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's, watching over you and me

watching over you and me  
watching over you and me

As the song came to a close Sienna got into bed and tunred off the light. Then she remembered something else her mother had told her when she was little When love finds you you'll feel it.

Sienna just sighted and let sleep come over her. She didn't want to think about it right now. She'd deal with that stuff when it was time for now she was with her life. Or so she though.

Hey guys so what did you think of the chapter? Hope you like it. Leave me and review and let me know later ~ Randy's Viper Girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone so I'm finally back with an update. I know that I said Wensday would be the day I posted. But this has been a super crazy week for me. With Labor Day being 3 days and then doing some things I needed to do around my house I just haven't had time to write. So I'm finally posting today. Okay so here is the deal. I'm going to go threw the earlier years pretty quick so I can get up to what is happening now. So If I don't bring in everything that happen you guys will understand. Also I'm going to do the Orton/Cena fueds because frankly I need to do them in order to get out some angry issues. An yes Cena will be a complete an total jackass in these chapter. Fair warning to Cena fans. **

**Alright I've talked enough I'll let you guys read on and I'll see you at the bottom. **

* * *

**A month later 2 months until **

Alot of things had changed for Sienna over the last month. She'd healed up from her injury and was now back on the road. She and David were doing really things between she and Randy were still kind of strange at work but it was the same as it had been when they were back home. Sienna had also started working with Edge as a valet. Since Lita was retired now Edge had spoken about wanting to work with Sienna and she agreed. But it didn't last long because Edge then had gotten traded to the SmakeDown Roster. Randy hadn't liked her working with Edge. But he had to admit that had made things easier at work.

Raw was in Nashville, TN tonight and Sienna couldn't be more excited she had ben waiting for this show for a long time. She was finally going to get to see her mother ,step dad and brother. The second the plan had landed at the airport Sienna had gotten a cab and took off for her mothers. She'd told Randy that she would staying with her mother and not at the hotel. He understud and told her to tell her mom he'd see her later at the show.

As she made the drive to her mother's house Sienna smiled to herself. She had missed her mother so much and spending time with her had been something she'd loved when she had gone to St. Louis over the holidays. Sienna's mind drift back to the first christmas she'd back home to St. Louis after she'd been forced to move away.

*Christmas 1998, St. Louis *

_Sienna couldn't contain her smile as the plan landed at the airport. She was so happy to be going home. Not only to her mom, step dad and brother but because she was going to get see her best friend. When she got off the plan Sienna walked out of the termial and went to the baggage cliam. She had just grabbed her bags when she felt two little arms wrap around her legs she looked down and saw her baby brother Liam. But he liked his middle name Alex better she that is what she always called him. The only person allowed to call him Liam was their dad but Sienna didn't like it. _

"_Si home Si home!" Alex said as he looked up at his big sister. _

"_Hey there is my favorite little prince in the whole world." Sienna said as he picked up her baby brother. _

"_Momma Si home!" Alex squealed when he saw there mother. _

"_Mom!" Sienna said as she hugged her mother. _

"_Oh Sienna it's good to have you home baby girl I've missed you so much." Kristina Sienna's mother said. _

"_I've missed you two mom. You two my little prince." Sienna said as she held her mother and brother close. _

"_Hey what about me? I though I was the best step dad in the world over here." Dean Sienna's step father said. _

"_I missed you too Dean." Sienna said with a smile. _

"_Get over here kid." Dean said as he opened his arms for his step daughter. _

_Sienna just smiled handing Alex to her mom and running over to hug her step dad. Sienna had loved Dean the second she'd meet him and she loved the fact that she had such a great step dad. But she just called him " Dad" because as far as she was concred Dean was her dad. _

"_Come on lets get you home huh?" Dean asked. _

"_Yeah lets go home." Sienna said. _

_When they arrived home Sienna just couldn't stop smileing being back in St. Louis was like a dream she didn't want to wake up from. When they got out of the car Sienna ran into the house and right upstairs to her old room and flopped on her bed. _

"_I see you missed your bed." Dean said. _

"_Hel... I mean yeah I sure did." Sienna said. _

"_Come on down stairs mom has dinner ready." Dean said. _

_Sienna smiled getting up and raceing her step dad down the stairs. When they got the kitchen Dean just laughed at how Sienna had beaten him. Kristina smiled and told them to sit down. While they ate they asked Sienna how things were back in Texas. _

_Sienna told them how much she just wished she could have stayed with them instead of moving. Because she hated it down there. Dean smiled and told her that he was working on trying to get her back with them. Sienna squealed and thanked him so much. _

_Sienna smiled for the first time in a long time and she loved the feeling of being back home. With her family. _

_**End of Flash Back **_

_But saddly that dream of being able to move home. Hadn't happen_. Sienna thought. As they cab turned down the street that lead to her mom's house. Dean had worked so hard to try and get her home. But her Dad wouldn't hear of it. So instead he got full custody of Sienna and she lost her visits with her mother. That had been the hardest thing for her to go threw was lossing her visits with her mother.

The cab pulling up and the driver telling it was be $20.46 brought Sienna out of her thoughts. She paid the driver grabbed her bags and got out of the cab. She smiled as she walked up to the door and knocked on it waiting for someone to answer.

It wasn't to long when the door was answered by Sienna's little brother.

"SIENNA!" Alex screamed throwing his arms around his sister.

"Hey there little prince." Sienna said with a big smile as she hugged her brother.

"I'm so glad your here I've missed you so much." Alex said with tears in his eyes.

Sienna just smiled and looked at her baby brother. He'd grown up so much he was ten years old once light brown hair was now dark and his once blue eyes were now green like hers. She'd missed him so much.

"Alex who is at the...Sienna!" Dean said with a smiled at his step daughter.

"Hey Dad!" Sienna smiled as she hugged her step father.

"Oh Sienna it's so good to see you." Dean said returning the hug.

"Dean who is the ...Oh my baby girl!" Kristina said crying as she hugged her daughter.

"Hey mommy!" Sienna said with a smiled hugging her mother.

"I'm so glad your here." Kristina said not letting her daughter go.

"I'm glad to be home." Sienna said hugging her mother tighter.

Dean and Alex soon joined in and the family just stud at the door hugging each other tight. From someone looking in from the outside you'd think they were welcome Sienna home from college or something. No one had anyidea that it had actually been years since any of them had seen Sienna. An it was just a very kodka moment.

Finally after the hugging stopped Sienna walked inside with her bags.

"Where is Randy ?" Kristina asked.

"Back at the hotel He said he'd see you guys at the show. ." Sienna said.

"Why didn't he come with you? I though you two were on the same roster." Dean said.

"We are but since I'm staying here and Randy is staying at the hotel. " Sienna said.

"Non Since you call him right now and tell him his staying here." Kristina said.

" I will mom I want to get settled in first." Sienna said.

"How are things between you two are you guys fighting or something?" Dean asked.

"Stressful. They're chaning his charater into something I don't like. But other then that it's getting better."

"Tell me about this David guy your dateing should I be worried?" Dean asked

Sienna just laughed and told the three of them all about David while they show'd her room upstairs. An sat with her while she unpacked her things. She had gotten them all something and brought it to them. For Alex she got an autographed Taker necklace because she knew how much he loved Taker. For her mom she got her a necklace with her's and Alex's birthstone. An for Dean she got him a knife with his initiles engraved on it. They all thanked her for the gifts.

Then Sienna called and told Randy that her mom said for him to come out and stay with them. Randy agreed and said he would be there in an hour there were just some things he wanted to talk to Vince about.

Sienna then told her mom that Randy was coming. Kristina just smiled and said that Sienna and Randy could share the room. Dean kind of looked at his wife funny. He liked Randy sure but he didn't know about him shareing a room with his daughter when she had a boyfriend. Kristina noticed this and told her husband that they had shared a room since they were kids that nothing would happen.

Dean nodded and said alright since they were adults. Sienna just laughed and told him everything was fine.

Later that afternoon they were hanging out by the pool watching Alex practice swimming. Randy had made it over to the house a little bit after Sienna had called him. Kristina, Dean and Alex were very happy to see him. An Randy was even happier to see them. As they caught up Randy and Sienna found out that Alex was now a competeing swimmer and he was winning first place for his schools swim team.

This made Sienna very proud of her little brother. He'd always loved the water since he was a baby so she was so glad he'd found something that he loved to do. Sienna had just gotten in the pool when her cell phone rang. Dean answered and told her it was Vince.

Randy looked at her with a question look and Sienna just shurgged.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Sienna it's Vince I know your with your family but I have something I need to ask you." _Vince said.

"Of course sir what can I do for you?" Sienna asked.

"_Do you think you could work a last mintue match with Lissa tonight? We need a Diva tag team to do a match and our other tag team now has to do single match." Vince said. _

"Of course I can. So I'm guessing we're going with Mickie /Candaice Michelle story line?" Sienna asked.

"_Excatley. AnI'm so sorry for sprining this on you at the last mintue." Vince said. _

"That's alright sir. I'll see you to night." Sienna said ending the conversation.

After she got off the phone Kristina asked her what it was all about. Sienna explained for the last couple of months Mickie James and Canadice Michelle had been trying to pull a fued off and now it was going to happen. So Vince had called to ask her to work a Diva's tag team match with Lissa against Michelle McCool and Layla. Since Mickie and Canadice were going to do a singles match. Dean said he didn't understand why Vince couldn't have waited until tonight to tell her.

But Sienna explained that if they have a last mintue match change Vince lets them know before hand and asked them if it's okay. Espcially if they didn't have a match planned for the night which she didn't. When Alex asked did that mean she would have to leave early. Sienna just smiled and told him no.

Kristina then started asking Randy who he was working with now a days. Since she figured he wasn't working with Sienna in a story line. Randy explained that he was about to beg a fued with John Cena. Sienna snapped her head up and looked at her best friend. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

When Sienna asked him what had brought this on Randy explained that he was finally up for the WWE title shot and it was going to be against Cena. Sienna said she didn't like the idea she didn't like Cena much and she though was just a jerk. Randy laughed and told her it was nothing to worry about. But Sienna had her doubts.

"Sienna can I come backstage tonight?" Alex asked.

"Let me guess you want to see Taker right?" Sienna asked him.

"Yep! And the Harts." Alex said .

Sienna just smiled and nodded at her younger brother. Of course she made sure it was alright with her mom and step dad who said of course it was.

"Alright since mom and dad it's alright you can come. But your going to have to stay with the Harts and Taker while Lissa and I have our match tonight." Sienna told him.

"He can stay with me." Randy said.

"But Randy don't you have a match tonight?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but my match isn't until much later on in the night so he can stay with me." Randy said.

"I want to stay with Randy." Alex said.

"Alright Alex you can stay with Randy." Kristina said.

That was when Sienna told her folks that they could come backstage to. She really wanted her mom to meet the Harts and Lissa. Kristina and Dean agreed. Alex then asked if they could leave early because he wanted to see the ring and get to walk around in it before the show started.

Randy and Sienna both agreed to take him out to the ring and let him walke around in it before the show started. Alex was thrilled and said he had the best big sister in the world. When Randy asked what about him. Alex just smiled and said that Randy was the best big brother in the world. That had made Randy smile for the first time in a while.

**Raw later that night **

As promised Randy and Sienna took Alex to the arena early so he could see the ring. He had been so excited to see the ring and was in awe of it. When Randy and Sienna helped him into the ring Alex started walking around and asking so many questions. The three were just standing in the ring letting Alex enjoy himself when they saw John Cena coming down the steps of the arena.

"Oh great look who is coming." Sienna said.

"What does he want?" Randy asked.

"Is that John Cena?" Alex asked.

"Yeah that's him little brother."

"Cool!" Alex said.

When Cena got to the ring he walked up the steps and got in the ring. Sienna watched her little brothers eyes grow wide and he looked a bit star struck.

"Sienna, Randy. An who is this?" Cena asked.

"This my little brother. Alex meet WWE champion John Cena." Sienna said.

"Nice to meet you kid." Cena said.

"Your the guy who Randy is going to beat." Alex said with a smile up at Randy

"Oh you really think so?" Cena asked.

"I know so Randy is the best." Alex said.

Cena just laughed and then looked over at Sienna. She hated when he looked at her. She didn't mind Cena that much really because after all he HAD been a good friend to Randy at one point. But ever since he got into the company become kind of a bone head.

"Is there something you want Cena ,or are you just coming out here to be a bother?" Sienna asked.

"Just though I'd come see how the finest girl in WWE was doing." Cena said.

Sienna just rolled her eyes. He was a flirt and she didn't like it one bit.

"Back off Cena she has a boyfriend you know." Randy said.

"Oh, that's 're her boyfriend aren't you? Too bad you don't know anything about how to treat a girl." Cena said.

"Shut up ,Cena that's in the past now." Randy said.

"For your infromation Cena I'm dateing David Hart Smith now. An Randy is my best friend that was a story line realtionship. So why don't you just shut up and get out of here." Sienna said.

"Yes leave my sister and brother alone." Alex said.

Cena just shook his head as he got out of the ring and headed to the back. Sienna looked over at Randy and saw the look in his eyes. She knew how much he hated Cena after what had happen between the two of them.

It wasn't to long before it was time for the show to start. Kristina and Dean had came to the arena just a little bit before the show started and had made their way backstage. Sienna smiled when saw and then took them to meet the Harts. The second that Kristina and Dean meet Bret, Owen, Davey and Tessa. You would think they were like family. Dean became good friends with Bret , Owen and Davey very quickley and Kristina almost the second she meet Tessa started to think of her as a second daughter.

The night started off with a couple of good matches. An Alex was excited to watch all of them. Then it came time for Lissa and Sienna's tag team match. Sienna went got changed into her ring gear. When she came out of the wash room Alex stud up.

"You look so pretty sissy." he said.

"Thanks little man. Okay stay back here with Randy alright and I'll be done soon."

"Okay. Good luck Si."

Sienna smiled and Randy just nodded. She nodded back at him and then left. When she got to the curtain Lissa was waiting for her. They were going out to Sienna them song " Don't want you back" By the backstreet boys. Lissa hated the song and told Sienna to change it but Sienna said no way it was her favorite song. Lissa of course made the lights go dark when her and Sienna walked and then as they enter the ring had the lights come back on.

When they got in the ring Sienna stud across from Michelle McCool. But then told Lissa to go in. Since she knew that Lissa and Michelle had history. Lissa started the match by clothes lineing Michelle and then irish whipped her across the ring causeing the other diva to land back first into the ring post. Then Lissa Irish whipped her back cross the ring in the cornor were Sienna was. Lissa then tag Sienna in and they did the Hart attack. A move that Lissa only did when she had a tag partner.

Once in the ring Sienna grabbed Michelle by her hair and got in a Boston crab move. But then Michelle got a way and ran across the ring tagging in Layla. Sienna just laughed when she saw the Diva get in the ring. Layla tried to go for a clothes line but Sienna side step her and then Sienna did something on one saw coming. Sienna speared Layla and got the pin and the win.

Lissa got in the ring as the ref raised their hands and then made the lights go dark as the girls got out of the ring and headed back stage.

"Where in the hell did you learn that?" Lissa asked her best friend.

"Edge taught me." Sienna said.

"Randy is going to kill over."

"He knows. His been helping me work on it."

"So I'm guessing you don't want to learn the sharpshooter anymore?" Lissa asked.

"No way . That is your family move and I'm not about to learn it." Sienna said.

Lissa just laughed and told Sienna she would see her later. When Sienna reached Randy's locker room Alex ran up and hugged his sister tight and told her how good she'd done. Randy just nodded an Alex noticed that something was different about his sister and her best friend. So when Randy left to go have his match Alex came out with it.

"Si why are you and Randy acting so werid?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you guys aren't acting like friends."

Sienna sighed and sat down an told Alex to take a seat. Alex sat by his sister and waited for her to answer his question.

"Okay Alex you know that everyone in the WWE has character right."

"Yeah I know that."

"Well you see Randy's charater is completey different from the Randy you know. So when Randy is here he has to stay in charater. An I can't be friends with his charater." Sienna explained.

"Why not?"

Sienna explained to him that Randy's charater was cold and venmous like a snake. Which was way JR had started to call him the viper. She also explained that Randy was in a transformation. He was turning from the legend killer to the viper.

Alex nodded and said that he didn't care what Randy's charater was he was still his big brother. Sienna smiled and told Alex she knew what he meant.

It was finally time for Randy's match and this was the big match he'd been waiting for he was finally going to get his shot at the WWE. But he had to beat one other person for the number one conder spot. But as Sienna and Alex watched that match suddnely changed into a segment.

Instead of going to the ring William Regal the GM called Randy into his office and told him that was now the number one conder for the WWE championship. Sienna was lost and so was Alex. But after that the main event started and it was Cena vs the Great Kahli. But when the match was over. Randy sunck up on Cena and gave him an RKO .

When Alex why Randy had one it Sienna explained that meant it was the start of Randy's fued with Cena.

**later that night **

After the show was over Sienna and Randy went back to Sienna's mom's house. After saying good to her parnets and grabbing a shower Sienna went back to her room to find Randy watching tv.

"Are you going to call and talk to David?" Randy asked.

"Nah I'll call him tommrow." Sienna said.

Sienna just got into bed and laid down. Randy then cut the tv and laid down next to her. After saying good night the two feel asleep. Only to end up dreaming about the other.

Okay guys I know long chapter but it was to make up for the 5 days I never posted sorry. But anyways next chapter will be and the first Cena/Orton fued. So I'll see you guys then. Later ~ Randy's Viper Girl


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys yes I'm know I'm 2 days short of up dating. But this past week was just crazy nuts with the holidays an then I had to do somethings and then I got sick. But I made this chapter extra long and extra fun for you guys. So I hope you like it. Also next chapter I'm going to a head and jump into 2008 because that was mainly when Randy really became the viper so I'm going to work with that. Also to the Cena fans I know very well how much a sweet guy Cena is outside of the ring and that he is a good person. But I don't like him anymore so that is why I'm making him a jerk. Also thank you guys so much for reading and review. Okay well I've talking enough I'll see you guys at the bottom. **

*******Day of Summer Slam 2007 * **

Summer Slam 2007 had finally arrived and Sienna was very nervous. Mostly because she was going to have her first ever pay per view match. But mostly what she was scared of was the fact that Randy had to face John Cena for the WWE championship. Over the last few weeks Randy had been attacking Cena out of no where with RKOs. Making him weaker for their match. But Sienna was more worried about the fact that Cena was know to be a power house at pay per views.

But Randy didn't seem all that worried about it because he was more the sure he could beat Cena and win that title. Sienna on the other hand was very worried. Lissa and the Harts had told her all about what Cena had been like when he was on SmakeDown. They had told her how it had taken Taker three times to beat respect into his head before he finally got the message. Edge had even said Cena was a crazy power house at pay per views and very hard to beat. But Randy hadn't seemed worried in the least about it.

When they arrived at the hotel Sienna and Randy headed up to their rooms. Sienna was extremely excised because David was flying out to LA to see her. She had been looking forward to this for a while. Things between she and David were really good and she was glad of that. It wasn't that Sienna didn't love having David around it was just she wasn't to sure if it was going anywhere.

When Sienna got to her room she flopped on the bed and sighed. It had been a long one heck of a long week. Summer Slam was quickly becoming the second biggest pay per view of the year. An it was becoming a very busy week. Sienna closed her eye for a second just to try and catch her breath when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sienna said from the bed her eyes still closed.

"Sisi are you asleep?"

"No David I'm just resting my eyes." Sienna said her eyes still closed.

"Busy day huh?" David asked.

"You have no idea. All I want to do is get a nap before the show tonight."

"Well do you want me to come back later or meet you at the arena?" David asked.

"Want to hang out in here with me?" Sienna asked

David smiled and sat down the bed laying down next to Sienna. Who sighed and curled up next to him. It wasn't to long before sleep took over and Sienna drifted off to dream land. David just smiled and leaned down to kiss Sienna on the head and fell asleep.

But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Sienna kept running things in her mind about what could go wrong in Randy's match tonight. Which caused her to toss and turn.

A few hours later Sienna had given up on trying to sleep and decided to just headed down to the pool. She left a note for David on the bedside table. Changed into her swim suite and headed down to the pool. When she got to the elevator she saw Randy and it looked like he had the same idea. He was dressed in his swim trunks and had a towel thrown over his shoulder with his sun glasses on. He smiled when he saw her.

"I though you were going to catch a nap before the show tonight Sapphire."

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep so I though I'd grab a swim. I see you had the same idea? To excited to sleep there Champ?" Sienna asked him.

"Don't call me that. The only person who goes by that nickname is Cena. A yeah I need to clear my head. I got a phone call from Stacy and well you know how that went." Randy said.

"What did she want?" Sienna asked as she and Randy got in the elevator.

"Just to be nosy. Apparently it's going around the locker room about you and me."

Sienna just shook her head. Stacey Kilber had been Randy's ex valet / on screen girlfriend a few years back. An Sienna didn't like her one bit. It made her sick to her stomacher to think about hat blonde bimbo hanging around her best friend. Not to mention she knew that Stacey was only hanging around Randy because he at the time had been World Heavy Weight Champion. But still it made Sienna sick to think about it.

Randy noticed Sienna reaction when he told her about Stacey. An frankly it didn't surprises him at all. Mostly because he had expect it from her. After visiting with her mom, step dad and brother. Sienna had come around to the idea of them being like in the old days. Forgiving him finally for everything that happen back in 2005 with Taker. An expecting that fact that he couldn't help that the company was the one changing him. An that he wasn't changing himself. So finally after a month of begging and pleading. Sienna finally agreed to move back in with him and they started traveling together.

David hadn't like the idea when Sienna had told him. But Randy honestly didn't care what he though. Sienna wasn't his anyway. She was his and that was all that mattered. When David finally understood that Randy would be more open and nice to the guy but until. He wasn't someone Randy had to be nice around. Even though he was for Sienna shake.

When they reached the pool Randy grabbed Sienna's hand and they walked down the hall way to the were the pool was. Only to find that they weren't the only ones who wanted to swim. Everybody was there the Harts, Taker, Edge, Cody Rhodes, Ted Jr, and Cena. Sienna just rolled her eyes and Randy just shook his head. As they walked to the edge of the pool and slipped off her tank top when she heard someone whistle.

"Dam girl!" Lissa said seeing her best friend in her swim suite.

"Oh shut up." Sienna said as she walked down the steps and got in the pool.

"Randy I'm jealous." Edge said smiling at Sienna.

"Eyes to yourselves guys I mean really I don't want to have to explain to David why his girlfriend got hit on by you all." Randy said.

"If you ask me she should dump Hart-Smith and go out with me. Right babe?" Cena asked swimming up to Sienna.

"Back off Cena." Sienna said

"Oh come on Sienna you know you'd have more fun with me." Cena said.

"She said back off! She has a boyfriend Cena or did you forget that I've already told you this." Randy snapped.

Cena just backed away with his hands in the air. Everybody was looking on with shock. Randy had just admitted that Sienna had a boyfriend and it wasn't him. It was a big surprise to all of them because they never though Randy would ever admit that Sienna was dating David. Especially since they knew how Randy really felt about Sienna.

Lissa looked over at her best friend who was shaking her head. She swam over to Sienna and started talking to her.

"What is all that about?"

"Cena is more or less trying to get under Randy's skin before tonight's match. He thinks he'll knock Randy off his game. Some kind of pay back for what happen last week." Sienna said.

"Well I'm not siding with Cena or anything SiSi. But Randy really shouldn't have done that to Cena's dad." Lissa said.

"Yeah I know. But it wasn't like he could help it. It was written in the script. I mean seriously Mr. Cena didn't seem all that upset." Sienna said.

"Mr. Cena not have been. But Cena sure as hell is."

Sienna nodded in agreement. She knew that Lissa was right. It might have been a scripted thing to the rest of them. But not to Cena to him it was Randy crossing a majorly line and bringing his family into this whole mess. Sienna had felt bad for what happen to Mr. Cena and she even went to check on him after the show was over. He was a very nice man and had thanked her for checking on him. Course Randy had done the same thing and even apologized for what he had done.

Mr. Cena was very kind and told Randy that he was only doing his job. But his son sure didn't see that way. In fact Cena had came in screaming for Randy to get out and never go anywhere near his father again. Mr. Cena had told John to be quite and to not it so personal. It was written in the script and Randy had just been doing his job.

Sienna was so lost in though that she didn't see David come down to the pool and get in until she felt his arms go around her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sienna wasn't one for PDA and she didn't want to do anything in front of Randy that would tick him off. After all they had just gotten their friendship back on track and she was risking a lot by just letting David hold her.

Randy watched both of them. He felt the green eyed monster wanting to come out. The jealousy was really building inside him when he watched David and Sienna in the pool. Edge, Ted, and Cody had noticed this and went over to see they could get him to talk.

"Randy you okay?" Edge asked.

"Yeah..."

"Then why do you look like you want to kill DH?" Cody asked.

Cody and Randy had become good friends and so had Ted. After the two rookies came up to the roster. The three of them started handing out and became good friends. They all three were Third Generation and they all three were sons of Hall of Famers. Well Cody and Randy were but Ted sr. Was well on his way to becoming a hall of famer none the less. So the three superstars had a lot in common and become friend very quickly.

"Because I can't stand seeing him with his hand all over my Sienna." Randy said.

"Your Sienna? What do you mean "Your Sienna?" Ted asked

"You guys wouldn't understand." Randy said.

"Try us." Cody said.

Randy took a deep breath and started to explaining to the three superstars about his relationship with Sienna. He told them their whole story. About how they'd known each other since they were basically in diapers. How they had grown up together, gone to school and been best friends. Then he told about the vowed he'd made to himself the day Sienna had been forced to leave St. Louis and move to Texas with her dad.

No one spoke for a while after Randy got threw telling the story. But now the other three superstars understood.

"You love her and she doesn't know it does she?" Edge asked breaking the silence.

"No. I mean I tell her that I love her. But when she says I don't think she means it in the same way that I do." Randy said.

"Your going to have to tell her soon or later how you really feel Randy. Because if you don't you might loss her to David." Cody said.

"I highly doubt that Cody. I've known Sienna for a long time not as long as Randy has. But I've known her since I started in this company and I'll say this. Sienna cares a lot about David but she doesn't love him. I think she's just going out with him because she knows that he has always liked her. A she wants to see if there something there." Edge said.

"Do you think she knows how you feel about her Randy?" Ted asked.

"I hope she does. I seriously hope she does." Randy said looking out at his best friend who was now swimming around and splashing with Lissa and David.

"An if she doesn't?" Edge asked

"Then I'll just have to keep on being her best friend. I don't want to loss her. I felt I have already. But not completely."

Ted nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to be in love with someone you'd known for a long time. Randy sat for the longest watching the three in the pool. Then he noticed Davey, Owen and Bret coming over.

"Your watching her again." Owen said sitting down next to Randy.

"He was telling us how he really feels about Sienna." Edge said.

"So you finally admitted you love her huh?" Davey asked.

Randy just nodded. He didn't want to say it out load in front of Davey.

"I think he doesn't want to say it in front of you Davey because his afraid you'll get mad because Sienna is dating David." Ted said.

"Randy listen. None of us are going to be mad or upset with you because of your feelings for Sienna. Just because you love her doesn't mean we're going to suddenly stop liking you or anything." Bret said.

"I think it's more like his worried that you guys will think his trying to break up David and Sienna." Cody said.

"Alright look. I'll admit I like the idea of my son finally dating Sienna his liked her for years. But Randy I don't think she loves my son the he thinks she's does." Davey said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"I see the way she looks at you. Sienna doesn't look at David like that. When she looks at him she sees a childhood friend who just happens to have a crush on her. But when she looks at you it's something completely different. She might not know it yet. But she loves you the same you do her." Davey said.

"Do you really think so? I mean she's never said anything."

"I think she does. But you have to give her time. She probably doesn't want to ruin your friendship by telling you how she feels. Probably because she's worried that you won't feel the same way." Owen said.

_She's always been that way_ Randy though.

As the men looked out at the pool they saw Sienna smiling, laughing and just having fun. But Randy was the one who looked at the scene with jealousy.

**Night of Summer Slam 2007 **

When Sienna and Randy got to the arena they were very surprised at how many people where that. Summer Slam was a big deal now a days and it was even including people from all three brands. Raw, Smakedown and ECW. As the two made their way to the locker room they ran into Christian. Edge's best friend and former tag team partner. Who was now working for TNA. They both surprised to see him.

"Christian what you doing here man?" Randy asked.

"Just came for a visit. Hey Sienna." Christian said

"Hey Christian." Sienna said with a smile.

"So I hear you have a match tonight against Cena be on your toes man." Christian said to Randy.

"Aren't I always?" Randy asked.

After talking to Christian for a while the two arrived at the locker room and sat down to watch the show. Normally the two would have arrived earlier but they had been running late because Sienna had wanted to shower before they left. So they had just made it in time for the show to start.

The first match of the night was a dark match between Lance Cade and Tervor Murdoch against Paul London and Brian Kendrick it was a tag team match. It wasn't a very long match but in the end Cade and Murdoch won.

The first real match of the night was Kane vs. Finley. The matched last about eight minutes and forty eight seconds with Kane winning over Finley. The next match on the card was Umaga the IC champion vs Carlito and Mr. Kenndy. For the IC championship in a triple threat match. It wasn't a very long match but Umaga ended up keeping his title.

Then it was time for the third match of the night and this one was Rey Mysterious vs Chavo Guerrero in a single match. Rey and Chavo's late Uncle Eddie had been good friends but it seemed like suddenly out of the blue the Guerreros had turned on Rey saying that he'd ridden on Eddie's coat tails. The match ended with Rey winning.

Now it was time for Sienna's match she going into the Interpromitonal Divas battle Royal match. It was takeing some divas from both Raw, Smake Down and ECW and putting them all in a match together. Kind of like the Battle Royal for the superstars only different. Sienna had Beth Phoenix, Maria, Melina and Mickie James going in with her from Raw. Then from Smake Down was Torrie Wilson, Victiora, Kristal Marshall and Michelle McCool and then from ECW it was Layla, Kelly Kelly and Brooke.

Maria and Brooke started off the match first since they got numbers 1 and 2. Then ninty second later Layla comes in and it's becomes a three on one match. With Brooke and Layla teaming up to take on Maria. Then it was Victoria from Smake down coming in at number 4. So it was two on two since Victoria was helping Maria out. Ninty second later Kristal Marshall came in at number 5 and Then it was four on one because Victoria and Kristal were both on SmakeDown so they were trying to take out Maria but that didn't happen. Because next up was Kelly Kelly. Suddenly it went from teaming up to every Diva for herself.

It was a crazy match next to come in was finally Sienna's turn. She ran down the ramp and into the ring. She got in just time to help Maria was getting pushed around like she was a toy doll. Sienna had just been in the ring a bit when she she was joined by Mickie James who came in at number eight. Then Melina joined in the far and the match was getting more and more crazy by the second. Then Torri Wilson joined in and after the last nitey second Beth Phoniex joined the group. Bodys were going every where. The person to go over the top rope was Brooke thanks to Beth Phoniex. Next was Kelly Kelly Sienna had help Beth get her out. Then it was Melina. That didn't sit well with Sienna who went after Layla. But was thrown out by Torri Wilson.

Sienna just sighed and headed back to the locker room Once she was back she sat down. She heard the shower going so she knew that Randy was getting ready for his match. She watched the rest of the Divas battle royal and smiled when Beth Phoniex won. It wasn't to much longer when Randy came out just to see the start of the WHC championship match Bastia vs the Great Kahil.

"Dave looks good." Sienna said

"Yeah I guess." Randy said.

The match between Bastia and Kahil didn't last long. Because Bastia ended up winning by DQ but Kahil still held on to the WHC championship. Finally it was time for Randy's match with Cena. Sienna stud up and walked into the hall with Randy. She was going ringside tonight with him because she wanted to be there if something went south.

"You ready for this?" she asked him.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Randy said.

Sienna just smiled as they headed to the curtain. The music hit the second they got there and they walked out. The crowd seemed to be more in Cena's favor tonight but Randy had some supports. When they got in the ring Sienna took her spot in Randy's corner and they waited for Cena to come out. When Cena's music hit the roof on the whole arena went up with cheers and boos.

When he got in the ring Sienna watch how Cena played up to the crowd and then took his spot.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship. First weight at 230lbs from St. Louis Missouri he is the challenger Randy Orton. And this corner from West New Berry, Mass weight in at 245lbs he is the WWE Champion John Cena!" Lillian said as she called the match.

The ref stud in the middle of the ring with the WWE Championship belt in his head and held it high. Then he told Randy and John to keep it fair. An called for the bell. Sienna watched on as Randy and Cena went back and forth for the longest time . Both of the hitting clothes lines and locking up with each other. Then finally Randy got the upper hand when Cena missed a flying shoulder block. Randy was able to get him into a reversed chin lock and went after Cena's leg. For a little bit it looked as if Randy was going to win the match. But then Cena some how managed to get the upper hand and it wasn't a good thing. Cena hit Randy with a belly to belly body slam , a five knuckle shuffle which Sienna though was a stupid move. Cena was about to go for the FU when Randy countered it and went for the back breaker.

But Cena wasn't about to give up. Cena countered the move and got Randy locked into the STF but he was able to get into the bottom rope. When he got back up on his feet Randy hit Cena with the RKO and went for the pin and the win. But Cena kicked out and got Randy into the FU and got the pin to retrain his title.

Sienna screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped in the ring to check on Randy. She was worried and frankly she was majorly pissed off. When Cena looked back and saw her he smiled went over and kissed on the check which resulted in her slapping hard.

**Later that night after the pay per view **

When they got back to the hotel Sienna helped Randy get changed and into bed. He'd taken a pretty hard hit from the FU move of Cena's. But what really had him fuming was the fact that he'd seen Cena kiss Sienna on the cheek. An he was mega pissed about that one.

"Cena is so paying for he did to you tonight." Randy said when Sienna had come back from the wash room after changing into her night clothes.

"Yeah well don't worry about him right I'm more worried about you. He hit that FU to hard on you tonight." Sienna said as sat down next to her best friend.

"I'll be alright Saphhire I've taken worse."

"Yeah well I don't like it. Cena just trying to be a jackass. Because he knows your better then he is." Sienna said.

Randy just smiled and closed his eyes. He was tried after a long week. But he didn't want to go to sleep he wanted to enjoy his time with Sienna.

"Get some sleep Viper. I'm not going anywhere." Sienna said as if she'd read his mind.

"What will David say if he finds out about this?" Randy asked.

"Eh he'll deal." Sienna said as she laid down next to Randy.

It didn't take long for sleep to take over both of them. It had been a long week and a hell of a night. But little did the two know things were about to get even more crazier and more dramatic for them.

Again so sorry this is late guys I know this past week I've been slacking with the long weekend and then getting sick. But anyways I'll see you guys tommrow bye! ~Randy's Viper Girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys yes I know another late update and your probably woundering "What the hell is up with her she was doing so good on daily updates" Yes it's true I've gotten a bit lazy with my updateing but believe me I'm going to get back to being good on my daily updateing. It just with the holidays getting close I'm having to work things out. Anyways thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I can't believe we're almost to 30 reviews. I'd love to 50 by the next three chapters. But I don't know about that.

Also it was great to see Edge back on Monday night :D . Okay I'll stop talking and let you guys read see you at the bottom.

Sienna paced back and forth in the locker room biting her nails. She was worried about the fact that Randy was coming back from his injury tonight. The first of the year and the last part year hadn't been easy for Randy. He managed to reach the top of the WWE by winning the WWE championship. Well okay so the first time Randy got the title handed him by Mr. McMahon and then lost it to Hunter. Only to win back from Hunter the same night.

Sienna of course was very happy for her best friend. She had even taken Randy out to celebrate. The night had some how ended up with her and Randy in the same bed in a very strange position. But after holding the title for a few months. Randy had to defend. The title against Jeff Hardy at royal rumble and won. But then Cena came back and went after Randy again but he lost. Then at WrestleMaina that same year Randy was able to beat both Hunter and Cena in a triple threat match.

But sadly Randy's reign as champion ended when he broke his collar bone in a match against Hunter. Sienna had been sick with worry about her best friend she had even gone so far as to take time off. Randy had managed to recover quite quickly but Sienna was still worried about him. But that wasn't the worst part of it. Just as Randy was getting ready to make his return he was in a motorcycle crash. Sienna was a mess she had rushed home and stayed by Randy's side the whole time.

Randy had assured her that he was fine. An he had even been able to still work his new story line where he was forming his own stable with Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBasie Jr, and Monuo. Of course Sienna was going to join up. Things had been going really good for over the last year she'd won the Women Championship. An was now the current reigning champion and Randy was very happy for her.

Tonight was making his return and the debut of his stable known as legacy. Which was why Sienna was so worried about her best friend. Lissa saw this and sighed. She knew that Sienna was worried about Randy but she also knew that pacing wasn't. Going to help her best friend to stop worrying.

"SiSi will you please relax your making us all very dizzy." Owen said

"Yeah girl you have to chill out. Randy will be fine." Lizza said.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it. I'm worried about Randy making this debut of Legacy." Sienna said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Sisi. An I though that you finally happy that Randy was going to be a mentor to Ted and Cody. Not to mention you seemed glad that he was finally getting. Along with Ted I mean after all you did want them to friends.". Bret said.

"I'm not going to lie I'm glad they are finally friends. But I don't know if this whole Legacy thing is a good idea. Even if it is his own stable. I just don't want Ted

and Cody to end up like Randy did after what happen with Hunter." Sienna said.

"An here I though you were going be happy to see me Sapphire.". Randy said from the door way.

Sienna smiled and ran over hugging her best friend. She wrapped her arms around Randy's neck begin careful not to hug him to tight. Randy smiled as he returned the hug and held on to her tight. Even though they hadn't been apart for more then a few days it felt. Like forever to Randy so he just kept on hugging her. Finally when Sienna and Randy pulled away. Lissa could see how even after only being away from each for a few days had done to them.

"So are you to become part of the best stable the WWE has ever seen?" Randy asked her.

"She says shes nervous about the whole thing." Lissa said.

"Why are you nervous Sapphire? You were in Rated RKO with me. An you were fine." Randy said.

"That's because it wasn't a stable it was just you and Edge as a tag team. Not you plus three more guys." Sienna said.

"She worried that it will end up like Evolution. An we've tried to tell her it won't." Owen said

"They are right Sapphire it won't end like that. I don't have that big of an ego. An plus I'd never do Ted and Cody like that." Randy said.

"I know I'm just worried. I mean you are starting this new gimmick tonight." Sienna said.

After Sienna said that it became clear to everyone. She was really worried about Legacy she was worried about Randy's new gimmick. At the end of last year. Randy's gimmick as the Legend Killer had come to an end. Now he was coming back from his injuries with a new gimmick and a new look. Sienna didn't like the idea of Randy shaving his head but he wanted to do it and threw was nothing she could do about it. Lissa hadn't like the idea either when Sienna had told her what the plan was. But just like her best friend there was nothing she could do about it.

"I just I could talk you out of shaving your head blode its going to make you look. So much older not to mention. It'll make you seem more monsters." Sienna said.

"Hey Kane is monster not Randy." Lissa said.

"Wait till you see what he looks like when it's gone." Sienna said

Everyone just laughed. Even Randy who though it was really funny even though it was him that everyone was making fun of. But Sienna's laughter didn't last long because she suddenly remembered that after tonight Randy wasn't going to be the cocky guy everyone though he was. Tonight he was going to become something everyone would fear. Not to mention he would also become someone no one knew he could be. Well everyone that is expect for Sienna she had witness this so called new gimmick and it had scared her something horrible.

Everyone saw the look in Sienna's eyes. Lissa sighed and walked to the washroom an knocked on the door. She was telling Taker threw the door that. Sienna needed to talk to him and fast because she was about to have a meltdown over the fact that Randy had a new gimmick. Taker came out of the washroom and walked over to Sienna and wrapped his arms around her. Taker sighed when he looked down at Sienna and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Little Sisi it'll be alright. Just remember that Randy is your best friend and no matter what he is not the person he is the ring alright." Taker said.

"Alright Taker if you say so." Sienna said.

"Lissa how did you that she needed Taker to talk to her?" Owen asked

"Because. She needed someone who knows what it is like to have to change gimmicks." Lizza said.

"Not to mention he kinda is the only one who can get threw to her when it comes to something like this." Randy said.

Taker shook his head.

"She just needs someone who can explain to her that no matter Randy doesn't mean anything he says in the ring. An she just needed someone to remind her of that." Taker said

"Yeah but I've told her that already. But why did you have to be the one to tell her?" Randy asked

"Because Taker can tell her this things and get her to understand with out getting mad at her. I mean she's like a sister to him and to me. So that's why he can get threw to her." Lissa said

"Not to mention you know. That Sienna is scared of you in this new gimmick. She has been for the last three years. Randy believe me its better that Taker. Explains these thing to her." Bret said.

"Not to mention if Edge was still here she would

probably still be working with him." Lissa said.

Randy just shook his head and looked at Sienna who was pretending to text or something with her phone. He smiled at first then thought about Lissa had said. She was right if Edge hadn't been over at Smakedown Sienna would be working with Edge and not him. He knew that over the last couple of years he. Had been changing into this new gimmick and he also knew how much Sienna was scared of him. But yet they had managed to come back from all this and be best friends again.

Sienna looked up from her phone. An smiled at Randy she could tell he was lost in deep though. It wasn't like she was still scared of him. She was slowly accepting this new gimmick but it still took sometime to get use to it.

"Sapphire are you going out with me tonight?" Randy asked her

"Of course I'm going out to the ring with you. I have to handle you and the rookies." Sienna said

"Oh Sisi I forgot to tell you David, Tyson and Nattie are joining the ECW roster." Owen said

Sienna just smiled at Owen and nodded. She and David had broke up after six months of dating because Sienna didn't think it was working out for them. Because they were just on too different time tables. David said that he understood but if Sienna was honest with herself she knew that she and David would never work out. Because she didn't love him they way he had loved her. Randy had been there for her when they broke up. Lissa had caught him smiling to himself on more then once after the break up happened. She was the only one that knew why to. Now that David was out of the picture Randy finally had chance with Sienna and he was going to do everything he could get that change.

Owen on the other hand had been upset when heard that David and Sienna had broken up. Even though he understood why they had to break up he didn't like one bit. Mostly because it meant that Sienna would never be a more permanent part of the family. Sure she was part of the family now and always had been since she and Lissa had become friends. But he had such high hopes that Sienna and David would make it. Even though he understood that with David still training down in Florida and Sienna on the main roster their time tables were totally different. David would be wrestling one day and have the next day off. While Sienna would be working for a while and then only have a few days off. And now that she was the Women's Champion and was gathering a fan base she barley had time to even go and see him. Not to mention all the time she'd spent with Randy while he was recovering from his injuries.

But he was her best friend and Owen knew that. He also knew that Sienna didn't feel what David did. He'd been in love with her for years. But anyone could see that Sienna only had eyes for one person and that was Randy. It didn't surprise anyone really with their history. And Owen knew that if David was honest with himself that he should have known that Sienna didn't love him that way. She only though of him as a friend. But she had done the good thing in Owen's mind and gave it a shot. She had even been the one to end it. When he'd asked her way. She told him that she just couldn't lead David on. She cared about him to much as a friend to lead him on like that. Owen had smiled and given her a hug saying he was proud of her. That had made Sienna smile very bright she was so happy that Owen said he was proud of her for doing right thing. But she hadn't let on that it had been Owen himself that had taught her that years ago when she was little and she'd carried around with her all the time. It was a lesson she was glad Owen had taught her and there for she kept it close to her heart. Because it come from someone who cared a great a deal about her and treated her like the Orton's always had like family.

It wasn't to long before the show started. Sienna and Randy had gone to their locker room after spending the first part of the night with the Harts. Vince had been the one that suggested that Sienna and Randy have their own locker room since they were going to be top card for while. Sienna didn't like the idea. But Vince assured her that nothing would happen and that since she was with Randy Hunter couldn't harm in anyway. Ever since she'd been attacked by Hunter and stud up to him. Hunter had been out to get her and frankly it wasn't something she was proud of but she didn't let get to her.

The show started off with Chris Jericho coming out complying about how Cena had beat him for the World Heavy Weight Championship at S. Series and saying how his own son was a big fan of Cena's. And that he had banned his own kid from watching Raw. But he was lifting the banned so that his son could watch him beat the hell out of Cena. Sienna had just shook her head. She knew that Chris hated losing his titles but this was just crazy and stupid. Randy did the same thing he knew if ever had a kid he wouldn't care who he cheered for as long as it was someone that wasn't a title hog.

The show rolled on with an IC tournament match with Rey and Miz. But before the match can even start Mike Knox show's up and Rey end up injured. The next match on the card was Kofi Kingston /CM Punk vs Cody Rhodes and Manu. Randy and Sienna had been looking forward to this. Randy was watching to see what kind of in ring skills Cody had and Sienna was watching because she wanted to see what Randy's reaction was to the match. The match went on for a quit a while things seemed to be going well for the two rookies. Until Cody tried to roll up Kofi from behind and ended up getting the big kick and getting pinned from Kofi.

Sienna looked over at Randy who just shook his head and she could see he was getting into his new character. She just looked at him as he got up and headed out of the locker room. She knew they had a segment coming up and she got up and followed him out. As they walked around the hall way they came across Cody and Manu.

"You guys ready for this?" Cody asked them.

"Yeah I'm ready." Manu said.

"Just remember Sapphire it's my character talking and that no matter what happens I'm not going to hurt you alright. In fact if you start to get mega freaked I'll give you a small smile alright." Randy said.

Sienna just nodded and the two headed off to being the promo.

_**Start of promo **_

_Sienna and Randy were walking down the hall. Talking when they came up on Cody Rhodes and Manu. Randy just looked at them and shook his head. _

"_I don't know why your shaking your head Randy I didn't see you win anything last week." Cody said. _

"_Oh yeah will do I have to remind you that we were on the same at Survivor Series and we won. An I must say Cody I saw great potential in you even then. An I know that both of you respect me so..." Randy didn't get to finish what he was saying because Sienna leaded over and whispered something in his ear. _

_Randy just smiled an evil type of smile. Making both Cody and Manu wounder what Sienna was telling him. When she was done she just nodded to Randy and then looked at the two rookies. _

"_If both of you want to be part of this Legacy then we'll talk about takeing the first step to realizing our collective potentials. If your interested I'll be in my locker room." Randy said. _

_Sienna just smiled and followed right behind him. Leaving Cody and Manu to think about his offer. _

**End of promo **

With the promo done Randy and Sienna head back to the locker room. Since neither of them has a match tonight they decided to head back to catering. When they walked pasted the monitors they see Jillian Hall in the ring singing as normal.

"I don't know how people can listen to her she's sounds horrible." Sienna said.

"I don't know. Be glad your not Melina." Randy said pointing out that Melina was heading to the ring.

Sienna just nodded. She and Melina were good friends but the WWE Women's championship knew no friendships when it came to the ring. Sienna had won the title from Melina back in 07 and ever since then she and Melina had been good friends. Expect when it came to ring work where they were the most hated enemies. When they got to catering Sienna grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of chips and sat down while Randy went off to talk to Pat Patterson about something.

She was just about back to the locker room when Cody came up to her.

"Hey Cody what's up?" she asked him.

"Not much you did great on the promo. But I wanted to ask you do you think Vince letting Randy have his on stable is a good idea?" Cody asked her.

"Randy is a born leader. An personally I think Legacy is good for him. For once lets him call the shots and his not having to take orders from anyone." Sienna said.

"I know it's just you know that Ted, Manu and I are rookies. Do you think Randy will be hard on us?" Cody asked her.

"In the ring yeah he will. But off camera he might try to tell you guys what you did wrong but no he won't be that hard on you." Sienna said.

"Okay." Cody said and walked off.

Sienna just shook her head and headed back to the locker room. Just as she was arriving back at the locker room she saw Randy talking to Chris Jericho. She stopped in her tracks when she over heard them talking about a plan. She figured it was part of the show tonight so she kept on walking till she meet up with the two superstars.

"Hey there she is. I've been looking for you." Randy said.

"Sorry I was talking to Cody. So you and Jericho planning something big?" Sienna asked

"Pretty much." Randy said.

"Just remember the plan alright. Good to see you Sienna." Chris said as he turned to walk off.

"Nice seeing you too Chris." Sienna said.

"What in the hell was all that about are you and Chris up to?" she asked him.

"Nothing you should worry about Sapphire." Randy said with a smile.

Sienna just rolled her eyes and walked in to the locker room. As the night went on the show became more and more crazy. Rey and The Miz finally had their IC tournament title match with Rey winning the title. Then Kane got ready for his match with Cena. Sienna wondered if the whole Kane/Cena story line was going to last long. But then again she knew it was none of her business.

Kane and Cena's match started and it was pretty back and forth for a while. Kane really was putting the hurt on Cena and vise versa. But soon thought the match came to and end with Cena getting Kane in the FU and winning the match. Then next thing anyone knew. Randy, Cody and Manu all three came out and attacked Cena. Randy runs in knocking Cena back on the ramp. Randy stands over Cena giving a few big right hands to the head. Then Randy drags an already dizzy Cena onto the floor and DDT him right into the concentrate floor.

Then Randy, Cody and Manu start stomping on Cena when Jericho comes out. He takes off his coat rolls up his sleeves and locks Cena in the walls of Jericho. Asking him who the hero was now. Jericho applied more pressure to the move as Raw goes off the air the last thing anyone sees is Randy, Cody and Manu standing watching Jericho push Cena's face into the concentrate floor.

After the show went off the air and the dark matches happen Sienna was waiting for Randy in the locker room. To come back from his meeting with Vince and the others. She knew that this was the meeting to make the final choice about who was going to be working with her and Randy in the Legacy story line. As she sat waiting on Randy to come back Sienna couldn't help but think about Jericho had done to Cena. It wasn't like she really cared much about what happen to the big jerk. But she didn't like the way Randy and the others had done him. But she knew there was nothing she could have done because she was a heel now not a baby face.

When Randy got back to the locker room he found Sienna deep in thought. He knew what she was thinking about and he also wounded if this would make her more scared of him then she had been in the past. He walked over to her sitting next to her. He just looked at her wondering what she was thinking about.

"So who is going to be working with us?" Sienna asked finally.

"Cody, Manu and Ted. But Vince said that Manu might not be here long. So it'll be Cody and Ted." Randy said.

"So what you going to do? Are you going to treat them like Hunter did you?" Sienna asked.

"What of course not. Those guys will not be done like I was in back then. Besides I'm mentoring them not bossing them around." Randy said.

Sienna just shook her head and stud up grabbing her stuff. Randy followed suite and stud up as well.

"Sapphire believe me I'm not going to do Cody, Ted and Manu what Hunter, Dave and Flair did to me. I won't turn them out." Randy said.

"I hope you don't. But I have a weird feeling that you will. But I" m begging you not to. Because even thought I know you see a lot of talent in Cody. Ted has more talent and his the one that is going to make something in the company. Cody has talent to but his still got to learn somethings." Sienna said.

"Sapphire listen to me. I know that Ted and Cody both have a lot to learn. But they believe me they known enough already to be tag team champions." Randy said.

"There you go sounding just like Hunter." Sienna said.

Randy looked at her and then it clicked. He said the word "Champion" which meant that even though Ted and Cody were going to be working with him. He was already wanting them to win gold for Legacy. Randy couldn't believe how stupid he had just been. _ God she was right I did sound just like Hunter when I said that. What the hell is wrong with me? _ Randy though.

"I'm sorry.." Randy said.

"What?" Sienna asked him.

"I'm sorry I said that. I don't know what I was thinking about. I didn't mean to say that" Randy said.

Sienna shook her head and headed out the door of the locker room. Randy followed after her. He was ready for this night to be over and done with.

**At the hotel **

When Randy and Sienna arrived at the hotel they headed straight up to their room. Sienna was the first inside. So she grabbed her things for the washroom and went to grab a shower. Randy just sat his bags down on the floor and waited for her to come out. When Sienna came out she was dressed in a pair of short black shorts and a black tank top with her hair still wet. Randy smiled and stud up grabbing his things and went to the bathroom. When he came out he found Sienna sitting on the side of the bed with her head in her hands.

He walked over and knelt down in front of her takeing her hands in his.

"What is it Sapphire?" Randy asked her.

"I don't like this whole thing. I mean Viper is my nickname for you. An now the whole world is going to be calling you the viper it would mean the same thing anymore." Sienna said.

"Hey yes it will. Look I might the Viper in the WWE. But there is a big difference between that Viper and this one." Randy said.

"Oh really and what is that? Because if you ask me your the same person." Sienna said.

"You want to know the difference?" Randy asked.

Sienna just nodded her head.

"Well the Viper of the WWE is cold with a heart of stone. Clever, evil son of a bitch who doesn't care one thing about who he has to hurt. An the difference between that Viper and the one right here in front of you right now is. This Viper you have known you whole life, the one who will do anything in the world to make you smile when your sad, then who would die for you, then that would do this.."

Before Sienna could say anything Randy leaned in kissing her on the lips. The kiss was sweet, slow and genital. Randy smiled into the kiss when he felt Sienna lock her arms around his neck and pull him closer. This kiss was more like romantic then the first one. Sienna smiled when she felt Randy put his hands in her hair and run his other hand down her back.

They stayed like that for a long time. Neither of them wanting to end the kiss. But when Sienna felt Randy getting a little to ready for the next step she pulled away. Randy looked at her confused for a second but saw her smile after a second or two.

"We gotta go slow here Randy I don't want to ruin us." Sienna said.

"That is your way of saying I'm not ready for the next step until I'm married." Randy said with a smile.

"You know me like a book Viper." Sienna said.

Randy stud up and pulled her up on the bed next to him. Sienna laid down and sunggled next to him. Letting sleep take over. But just as she closed her eyes she heard Randy whisper something that made her smile even bigger.

"I'm your Viper and I always will be."

So what did you guys think? This chapter was a bit hard b/c I'm going to Legacy so I'm takeing my time on the chapters and not rushing. Anyways I'll see you guys next chapter later ~ Randy's Viper Girl.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter is late. I had a bit of writer's block but I'm back now with this chapter. I apologize if this chapter is kind of crazy. It's after 3am here and I'm super tired but I wanted to get this chapter up and done for you guys. Thanks as always for all the reviews and to everyone for reading. Okay I'll see you guys at the bottom. **

**January 2009 3 weeks until the Royal Rumble.**

Vienna couldn't but smile when she saw the sun shining threw the window of the hotel room. She knew. Randy had left early to head to the gym to get in a work out. While Sienna had slept in today. She didn't want to get up early at all today. But she knew that if she didn't get up now she'd never get up in time to meet Lissa and Nattie for lunch. Finally after about thirty minutes of just laying there Sienna got up and got a shower washed her hair and the went to get dressed. Sienna looked threw her bags to find something to wear. She finally picked out a baby blue baby doll shirt a pair of black jeans and her black boots. After she was dressed Sienna brushed her hair pulling it back into a ponytail. Not being one to wear make up. Sienna grabbed her bags and left the room.

As she headed down the hall to her the elevator ed Sienna ran into to Randy smiled when he saw her. Sienna returned the smile and walked right up to him giving him a hug. But she drew back when she realized how sweaty he was.

"Jezz what did you do in that work out try to kill your self with the weights?" Sienna asked him.

"No I just though I'd get in a good work out since normally I can't when your with me." Randy said

"Yeah yeah what ever I got to go I'm going to be late." Sienna said

"Don't forget we have a plane to catch in two hours so if you want to head home for a few days don't forget." Randy said.

"We are having lunch downstairs at the bar. So I'm not going far."

Randy just shook his head and on down the hall way. While Sienna got in the elevator and headed downstairs to meet Lissa and Nattie at the restaurant bar. When she walked in she found Lissa, Nattie, Tyson And Taker. Sienna just smiled and walked over to her friends.

"Hey there you are Sisi what took so long?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah girl we almost started without you." Tyson said.

"Sorry guys I almost over slept and then I ran into Randy on his way back from the gym so that's why I'm late." Sienna said as she sat down next to Tyson.

"So are you and Randy heading home today?" Nattie asked her.

"Yeah we aren't going to be there long though. We plan on coming up to Calgary for a couple days." Sienna said

"Things seem to be going really good between you and Randy now. Does it have something to do with you and David breaking up?" Lissa asked

"No it has nothing to do with that. I think we both we just kinda of realized after the accident and everything that life is to short to keep fight with each other even over something so stupid as a story line." Sienna said

"You and Randy have something special you know." Nattie said

"Yeah well you and Tyson have something special to. Just like Lissa and Taker." Sienna said

"I don't know about that I mean Mark loves me and I love him." Lissa said.

"But do you think you could live without him?" Sienna asked

Lissa though for a moment and the shook her head "no". Sienna and Nattie just smiled they knew that Lissa was like them. Nattie couldn't live without Tyson, Lissa couldn't live without Taker and Sienna couldn't live without Randy. Each of them had a special guy in their lives and they wouldn't trade him for anything.

**An hour later on the private jet home **

Sienna and Randy were on the jet home to St. Louis. Sienna had fallen a sleep not long after they had gotten on the plane. Randy knew she was tried and needed to sleep. It had been a long couple of months for both of them. Especially with the whole Legacy storyline finally coming together. Sienna had been working on her own storyline as well and so she was double the work. Vince had put Sienna in a title shot storyline with Michelle McCool for the new Divas Championship. It was a hard for her working both storyline. She was not only being Randy's valet but she also had her own matches now.

Randy couldn't have been more proud of his best friend she was not only working really hard to show Vince just how much she wanted to be in the company. An she had stayed the same threw everything. Her TV persona might be a bit out of character for her but to him Sapphire and Sienna were the same. Because Sienna had always been the quit one and she more or less her actions speck for her. An that is excatley what she did with her in ring persona.

When the plane landed at the airport in St. Louis. Randy looked over and saw that Sienna was still sleeping. He genitally shook her shoulder.

"Sapphire hey Sapphire wake up we're home." Randy said.

Sienna smiled and opened her eyes.

"Finally it seemed like hours." Sienna said as she stud up stretching.

Randy smiled grabbed their bags and headed to the car. Once everything was loaded Randy and Sienna got in the car and headed home. They hadn't been in the car for more the five minutes when Sienna started to fall asleep again. Randy just smiled and told her it was fine if she wanted to go back to sleep. It wasn't long before Randy look over at Sienna and saw that she was fast asleep. He turned on the radio and kept it the volume down low. Even though he didn't like country music at all he knew that it helped Sienna to sleep especially when she was stressed out. An she'd been really stressed out lately because of work.

When they pulled up to their house Randy got all their stuff out of the car he went back. He picked Sienna up out of the car and carried her upstairs to her room. After he basically had put Sienna to bed. Randy went into the living room and called his parents. After thirty minutes of talking to his parents. Randy went upstairs to check on Sienna. When he open the door he heard the shower running. He just closed the door and went downstairs to the living room. Turning on the TV and found an old movie that he and Sienna loved. Well it want really old but it was a remake of and 80s movie. Friday the 13th Killer cut was one of Sienna's favorite movies. She said it was because the guy in the movie was her favorite actor from her favorite TV show. It wasn't to long into the movie when Sienna came downstairs and sat next to Randy.

"Hey there you are." Randy said as he put her arm around her.

"What are you watching?" Sienna asked.

"Your favorite movie." Randy said.

"Friday the 13th Killer cut sweet. Jared P is totally hot in that movie." Sienna said.

"Yea Yea I know."

Sienna just laughed and lend against Randy as she watched the movie. It was one of her all time and it had nothing to do with the fact that one of her favorite actors where in it. It was because it had the first movie she'd ever watched with Randy when they were kids. The movie was long but the two didn't mind it was nice to just be home for a few days and chill out. By the time the movie was over the pizza and empty soda cans where on the table not to mention the popcorn bowls.

"How is it we go from watching a movie to making the house a mess?" Sienna asked

"I don't know we always do this. Every time we watch movies." Randy said.

"Yeah that is true.". Sienna said

Randy just sat and watched her for a moment he didn't know what was going on in her head but he something was bugging Sienna and it wasn't just the mess they had because they did that a lot. Randy started to wounder if maybe it was work. She had been really busy. Randy knew this for a fact because when she wasn't doing promos or going ringside with him she was doing her own stuff.

Maybe she did need to take a long vacation from work. As Randy though about this he though about how long it had been since he had taken a Hiatus. He knew being out on injury was concerned a vacation but he had been stuck at home unable to do anything. He really needed a vacation and so did Sienna. But he knew there was no way Vince would give them a vacation when he had only been back a month from his injury. Not to mention he was starting his new stable with Ted and Cody. But he knew for sure that Sienna needed the time off. She'd been working to hard lately and he hated seeing her stressed.

"Sapphire what do you say we take a break after Maina." Randy said

"We can't Viper you know Vince has the legacy storyline on top card. An not to mention I wouldn't be able to since I'm in line to be the next Divas champ. I mean do you really think Vince would let me have time off." Sienna said.

"Sapphire you are worked to the bone. You need some time off to spend at home and just chill." Randy said

"I'm fine Viper really I mean it." Sienna said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Sienna I know you better then you think I do. Your over worked." Randy said as he followed her into the kitchen.

Sienna threw everything the trash and put the glasses in the dishwasher. She sighed thinking about what Randy had just said but she knew that with the rumble coming up and WrestleMaina only a few months away there was no way in hell she could take time off. It was imposable for her to even think about takeing a long hiatus especially when she was about to get her hands on the Divas championship for the first time.

Randy didn't say anything he just watched her. He was worried to say the least about her. It wasn't just work that had her stressing out. Her dad had called a few weeks back and hed shown up at the pay per view last month. An that had really ticked Sienna off bad. She had lost her match because of him and she had cost Legacy a match because her father was trying to get attention. As Randy though about that he flashed back to the night of the _Armageddon_ pay per view.

**Flashback. **

**Armageddon pay per view, Buffalo, NY **

_Manu Cody, Randy and Sienna had just gotten to the arena and where headed to the locker. They were arriving late because Manu had been busy with something and Sienna had taken a long nap. As the four members of Legacy walked into the locker room and sat there stuff down a crew member walked in._

_"Hey Sienna you dad and step mom are here and they want to see you." The guy said._

_"Tell them to go out to the arena I don't want to see them." Sienna said_

_"Okay." The crew guy said and left._

_Randy watched Sienna as she sat down on the bench and held her head in her hands. Manu and Cody noticed this as well and were worried to. They had heard from Sienna herself what kind of man her dad was and that he was someone she didn't like or wanted to be around. _

_"You okay Sienna?" Cody asked_

_"Do I look okay Cody?" Sienna snapped_

_"Leave her alone Cody she's majorly pissed right now and she doesn't want to talk." Manu said_

_He and Sienna had become good friends over the last couple of months. Ever since Legacy had started all four of its members had become really good friends. Randy was a great mentor to Manu and Cody he would tell them what they did wrong and he'd be hard on them if they kept messing up a move. But other then that they got along great. After Manu and Cody left to go to catering Randy sat next to Sienna and put his arm around her and she snuggled up close to him. He knew she wasn't happy about her dad being here and frankly neither was he. _

"_Why did he have to show up?" Sienna asked him. _

"_I don't know Sapphire. I'm trying to figure that out myself." Randy said. _

"_Do you think his here to cause trouble?" Sienna asked. _

"_No. I think his here to see you. Even though he knows that you don't want to see him." _

_Sienna just sighed and looked to the monitors to see the pay per view was about to start. There was a match between John Morrison and the Miz against Jesse and Fetus. Sienna just laughed thinking it was a waist of talent for a guy like John Morrison to have to have two morons. Not to mention be teamed up with someone like the Miz. But in the end Morrison and Miz won the match. Sienna sighed and got up heading to the wash room to get ready for the night. After Sienna got ready and came back out wearing a Christmas red dress that came down to her knees. Along with black pump her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she had on very little make up. An not to forget her necklace and her earrings. _

"_Wow you look great." Randy said._

"_Thanks Viper. You better go get ready and stretched out." Sienna said. _

_Randy just shook his head and went to get ready while Sienna sat down and watched the show till it was time for Randy's match. Tonight Randy was faceing an old friend of his Dave Bastia. It had been a long time since Sienna had even talked to him. Ever since Randy had left Evolution years ago he and Dave had stopped specking. Mostly Dave was a great friend of Hunters and everyone knew they were still all buddy buddy._

_The first match of the night for the show was Vladimir Kozlove vs Matt Hardy in a none title match. Sienna didn't really care much for this match. Even though she was friends with Matt Hardy she didn't like the Kozlov guy. The match went on for a while and finally ended after about nine minutes and two seconds. The next match for the night was Punk vs Rey for the number one contenders spot for the WWE IC championship. Sienna had been looking forward to this match Rey vs Punk would be a really good one. Sienna was good friends with Rey he was a nice man who taught her a lot about the business and she didn't really have a problem with Punk she just didn't like his whole Straight Edge thing. _

_The match was really good both guys were giving it there all. But then Punk got the pin and the match ended in a matter of twelve minutes and fifteen seconds Sienna was sad that Rey didn't win but she hoped he'd get another title shot again soon. _

_When Randy came back from the trainers room getting stretched out. He wasn't alone Cody and Manu had come back with him so they could get ready for the match. Sienna didn't say a word to the three as they walked back in. It wasn't that she was upset with them or anything it was that Manu wasn't her favorite in the world. But that is another story for another for another time. While the guys were getting ready for their match Sienna watched the next match on the card which was Finaly vs Mark Henry (With Tony Atlas) in his corner. _

_She didn't know much about that feud because she hadn't really been much attention to the ECW roster that much. The match lasted a good nine minutes and thirty eight seconds. It was billed as Belfast Brawl which Sienna guessed must have meant it was an Irish fight. Since Finaly after all came from Ireland she understood the reason for the name. An also the reason for Finaly winning the match. Sienna then stud up and headed to the door when Randy came out of the washroom._

"_Took you long enough Viper." Sienna said. _

"_Oh hush Cody, Manu lets go already." Randy said getting into character _

"_I'll be glad when Ted gets back." Sienna said. _

"_I though you said Manu didn't bug you." Randy said. _

"_He doesn't he just scars me." Sienna said. _

_Just then Cody and Manu came out of the washroom all ready. Randy nodded to the two took Sienna by the hand and they headed out of the locker room and to the curtain. When they reached the curtain Dave or Bastisa had just gotten in the ring and was playing up to crowd. _

"_Alright you two know what to do." Randy said. _

_Cody and Manu just nodded as the theme music for the group hit. The four walked out Randy and Sienna in front and Cody and Manu following behind them. Sienna smiled up at Randy and he smiled back her and nodded to the two rookies as he got in the ring turning to face Bastisa. The ref called for the bell and the match was on. Randy started off by getting Bastisa down and kicking him out of the ring. He was dragging him over to the barricade were Sienna was standing and slammed Bastisa into it. Cody and Manu just watched but then Randy called them over and told them to get Bastisa back in the ring. The two rookies did as they were told and got him back into the ring. Randy went for the pin fall but only got a two count. Sienna was watching the match and cheering Randy on. When she heard her dad from behind her. She didn't turn around to look at him because she had to stay in character at the moment. Bastisa had finally gotten back up on his feet and was coming at Randy with everything he had. But Randy was fighting back just as hard and he was getting some major ground going here._

_The match been going for about fifteen minutes and Sienna's dad was still trying to get her attention she didn't even notice and stayed in character. It was when Randy had just pounded Bastisa into the same spot as earlier her dad tried to reach over to grab her arm. Randy became distracted when he saw this and Bastisa got him back in the ring Bastia bombed him and got the pin. When the match was over Sienna went over to her dad and just glared at him. She got in the ring to help Randy up. But Cody and Manu had already gotten there. _

_They got Randy out of the ring and Sienna followed them as they headed up the ramp. When they got backstage. No one said anything until they got to the locker room. Sienna ran and got changed since her match was up next. When she came out Randy stud up. He had planned on going ringside with her but she stop him. _

"_Stay here I can handle this." Sienna said walking to the door. _

"_Sapphire..." Randy said. _

"_I'll be fine Viper don't worry so much." Sienna said as she walked out of the locker room. _

_She headed to the curtain not thinking about her father. She was going to Sapphire the girl who was just as cruel and cold hardhearted as Randy Orton. When she got to the curtain her music hit which was the a new song "Cold Hearted Snake" she'd heard it on her favorite TV show Glee and she'd liked it so much she wanted to use it. The Divas match she was in tonight was an Eight Diva Santa's Little Helper match. Sienna was teaming up with Maria, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James to take on Maryse, Jillian Hall, Victoria and Nattie. One thing about it though Sienna wasn't looking forward to faceing Nattie but she knew that no matter what she had to. _

_With Nattie's team already in the ring Sienna stud at the ramp as Maria, Kelly and Mickie all came all out. All eight of the Divas were dressed in Santa outfits. It was Mickie and Victoria who started off the match. The two Divas tied up and were back and forth then Mickie tagged in Sienna while Victoria tagged in Jillian. The blond Diva started attempting to sing but Sienna speared her and just as she was about to go for the win her dad screamed out her name. Because this happen Jillian got up and came after Sienna again. Pinning her with roll up. When the match was over Sienna didn't even stay she just headed back up the ramp and straight to the locker room. _

_When she got there Randy stud up and wrapped her in a hug. He knew she was going to majorly pissed at her father for costing her the match not to mention costing him his own match. She had just gone to change when there was a knock at the door. Cody answered it. When he found Sienna's dad on the other side he just turned and looked at Randy. _

"_What are you doing here Alex?" Randy asked _

"_I came to see my daughter since she won't talk to me." Mr. Daniels said. _

"_She doesn't want to talk to you. After the crap you just pulled. You cost her a match not to mention me. You can't talk to her during a match." Randy said. _

"_I don't care she's my daughter." Mr. Daniels snapped. _

"_She is not your daughter. She is Dean's daughter. His the only father she has as far as she's concerned and frankly that goes for me too. You damaged your relationship with Sienna when you left her mother and dragged her to Texas just so you could hook up with another women. You should really be a shamed of your self Mr. Daniels. An as of this moment if you ever have any contact with Sienna again or try to come to another show I'll inform Vince and he'll make sure your thrown out." Randy said. _

"_She's my daughter Randal and I will speck to her if I want to. Sienna!" Mr. Daniels said. _

_Randy didn't take kindly to anyone calling him by his first name in fact it pissed him off majorly. Since Mr. Daniels was refusing to leave the locker room Randy went out in the hall way and got a security guy to come to the locker room. If Mr. Daniels wasn't going to leave on his own Randy was going him thrown out. Just as Randy and the security guy were coming back into the locker room. Sienna was coming out her dad behind her. _

"_Is there a problem here Miss Daniels?" the security man asked Sienna. _

"_Yes there is. This man has been bothering me all night. I want him removed." Sienna said. _

"_Sienna I'm your father." Mr. Daniels said. _

"_Is that true Miss Daniels?" The security man asked. _

"_No his not. I don't know this man." Sienna said. _

"_Come along sir. I'm going to have ask you to leave." the security man told Mr. Daniels. _

_Mr. Daniels didn't say anything after that he just shook his head and left. _

_**End of flashback **_

Sienna meanwhile had gone out to the pool and was relaxing just trying to shake off what she'd been thinking about. She knew that she'd been working to hard lately but it was the price you paid when you were working the top card guys and trying become a top card Diva so she could stay on the roster and not get bumped down or worse sent another roster. She was lost in though when Randy came outside and sat with his feet dangling in the pool.

"You know if you stay out to long your going to burn." Randy said.

"Yeah I know but I needed to think."

"Sapphire I know you don't want take some time off. But just think about at least after Maina. Maybe we can both take sometime off."

Sienna didn't say anything she just nodded. An hour later Sienna came inside from the pool to find Randy had cooked them something to eat. She smiled as she joined him in the kitchen fixing herself a plate and joining him at the table. They didn't say anything they just ate in the quit. After they ate and cleaned up the kitchen. Sienna and Randy both headed upstairs to grab a shower. When Randy was done he told Sienna he was heading to bed. Sienna told him good night and that she was going to stay up a little bit longer and watch another movie.

It was around three am when Sienna finished the movie and headed upstairs to bed. She had to admit that she was actually very tried. Just as she was passing Randy's room she heard him talking in his sleep. So she pecked in and saw him laying on his side. She opened the door a little bit wider not wanting to wake him and she walked over close to him to hear what he was saying. Sienna had always found it funny that Randy sometime talked in his sleep. When they had been kids in school and they were having a sleep over Randy had let it slip in his sleep that he had a crush on a girl in their class. Sienna had teased him about that for months. An when she finally told him how she found about his crush he like to have died when she told him she'd heard him talking about her in his sleep.

As she eased down in the chair she just stay there listening to him talk. She figured he must have been dreaming about work because he kept telling Cody and Manu to do this and that. Sienna sat and listen for a good while. Until she was just to tired to fight sleep anymore. Just as she was getting up to leave she heard something that made her heart rate go crazy and cause to feel like she was having a panic attack. She though she'd dreamed it so she walked a little bit closer and listen careful. Then she heard it again. After the second time of hearing it. Sienna eased out of the room and ran down the hall to her own room and closed the door behind her. She stud with her back to the door for a few minutes to get herself to claim down after what she had just heard. After standing with her back to the door for about ten minutes Sienna finally went over and got into bed.

After she turned off the light off and laid she closed her eyes but there was one thing on her mind._ I can't believe I heard say he loves me. An not in a best friend way he loves in he a he loves me loves me not kind of deal. What I'm going to do... _ Sienna though as sleep came over her sending her into a dream that she'd had over a hundred times only this time it was more then likely going to be very different the other hundred times she'd had it.

Okay you guys so there is another chapter for you. Like I said at the top it's after 3 am and I'm fighting sleep here I had to play the Legacy theme song just to stay awake and get this chapter done for you guys. But anyways I'll see you guys next chapter good night. ~ Randy's Viper Girl~


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back finally! Sorry it's been 2 weeks since my last update but I've had major writers block with how I wanted to do this chapter. Not to mention I had to work out a small storyline problem I was having. But I wanted to get this chapter up and running. So thanks for being so good as to be patient with me while I was working threw this mess. Also I seem to found a new muse. But I'm not telling who it is. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story it's kind of a shock that I haven't gotten to chapter 20 and this story has already hit over 30 reviews that's amazing. Anyways I've talked enough I'll let you guys read and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**2 weeks before the royal rumble **

It had been a whole week since Sienna and Randy had been back from their time off. An things around the locker room seem to have become different. They're first house show back Sienna had been in catering grabbing a sandwich and a soda when Beth Phoenix came up to her and ask had she heard the rumors that had been going around about her. Sienna said that she hadn't because she and Randy had been off for a week trying to take a breather. That was when Beth told her that she had a rumor that Sienna had been seeing John Cena behind Randy's back and that she was sleeping with him. When Sienna heard this she was so mad her blood began to boil. She didn't say anything as she left catering and went to find Randy.

Meanwhile Randy had been meeting up with some of the guys in the locker room and they were talking and catching up when Cody pulled him outside asking to talk to him.

"What's up man?" Randy asked concerned for the young superstar thinking something might be wrong.

"There are rumors going around about Sienna. An they aren't good." Cody said.

"What do you mean what rumors and who started them?" Randy asked the venom in his voice was thick.

"I heard it was Manu." Cody said.

"Why would he start the rumors I though he liked Sienna and was her friend." Randy said.

Cody explained that when Randy and Sienna had both left for vacation at the same time Manu had come up with the idea that they were either dating or that Sienna was seeing John Cena and had taken time off so people wouldn't get the wrong idea and say that she and Cena were a couple in the locker room so if the press got wind of it. They could be deny that it was happening. Randy could believe what he was hearing. He though Manu was a good friend but now that he heard this coming from Cody. He could feel himself getting angry by the second. Randy was just about storm off to find Manu when Sienna walked up to him and Cody. By the look in her eyes she'd heard the news and wasn't pleased about it at all.

"You've heard ?" Cody asked.

"Dam right I've heard. How can do this I though Manu was my friend I can't believe he would do something like this. Especially behind my back when I wasn't even here to defend myself now the whole rosters thinks I'm some kind of slut or something." Sienna said.

"Sapphire don't worry I'm to go talk to Vince to see if we can get this handled there is no way I'm letting Manu get away with this." Randy said.

"Guys Vince isn't here but Stephanie is maybe you guys can talk to her." Cody said.

"Come on Viper." Sienna said grabbing Randy by the hand and dragging him down the hall way.

"Sapphire slow down we'll talk to Steph about what is going on. But you have to relax other wise you'll go in there say something you don't mean and get yourself fired." Randy said.

"I don't care Randy. I really don't . I can't believe that someone I counted as a friend would do this to me. I mean how in the hell can he do this after we've been working with him for months." Sienna said.

Randy didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. When he felt something wet hit his shirt he knew she was crying. Sienna wasn't one to cry at least not over a rumor. But this wasn't just about rumors. An Randy knew that more then anything. He his best friend had been betrayed by someone she though was a good friend. He also knew that even though they'd had a week off to just relax and chill Sienna was tried and stressed out and now this whole rumor thing with Manu wasn't helping her one bit. The two friends stayed that way for a while until Sienna was claim down enough that they could go talk to Stephanie and get this mess worked out. As they made their way down the hall to Stephanie's office they saw Manu talking to Sim Sunka. Neither of them even looked at the man and walked on pretending they didn't see him.

When they reached Stephanie's office Randy knocked on the door and they walked inside. Stephanie was on the phone checking on her kids like she always did before the show started and to tell them good night. When she hung up she saw the two standing there waiting for her.

"Hey Randy, Sienna I'm sorry about that. What I can do for you?" Stephanie asked them.

"Steph have you heard the rumors going around about me?" Sienna asked.

"What rumors?" Stephanie asked looking at Randy.

"Manu it seems has started some nasty rumors about Sienna. An for one don't want to work with anyone who is going to betray my best friend and start rumors about her. I want Manu out of the Legacy story line. Tonight." Randy said.

Stephanie shook her hand and took out her phone again. She dialed a number and with in a few second Vince came in looking not to happy.

"So I hear Manu is causing some problems. Sienna I know none of these rumors are true based on the fact that you and Randy have never been a part since you've been working here. An to the fact that you aren't that type of person." Vince said.

"So what are you going to do about sir?" Sienna asked.

"Stephanie and I have been talking and well Manu isn't really having much a good here. But we've since Ted is coming back tonight. I have a plan that just might work and for both of you it would mean a new team for Legacy." Vince said.

"I like that idea. But wouldn't Cody and I have to be in a tag team for this to work?" Randy asked.

"Excalty. So tonight you and Cody vs Matt Hardy and John Morrison." Vince said.

"And then Manu will be completely out of the Legacy picture right?" Sienna asked.

"yes he will an out of the WWE." Stephanie said.

"Thank you both." Sienna said.

"Any time."

Randy and Sienna left the office and headed back to the locker room were they ran into Cody who said that he heard Cena was looking for Sienna. Randy rolled his eyes and Sienna just shook her head. They figured something like this would happen it always did when rumors got started and it wouldn't end well for anyone. Sienna told Randy that she would meet him back in the locker room and left to go find Cena to see what it was that he wanted. After watching Sienna leave Cody turned to Randy and asked him what Vince and Stephanie had said.

"You and I have a tag team match tonight against Hardy and Morrison." Randy said.

"So what are they going to do about Manu?" Cody asked.

"They've got something planned so don't worry so much alright."

"I just don't want this to make Legacy go out the window we have the chance to be the best stable ever." Cody said.

"We will Cody don't worry Legacy will be the greatest stable this company has ever seen." Randy said.

Sienna had arrived at Cena's locker room and knocked on the door. When she walked in she found him pacing back and forth looking like a caged lion.

"You keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the floor and Vince will have to pay for it." Sienna said.

"So you heard I was looking for you?" Cena asked .

"Yeah so what do you want?" Sienna asked.

"We need to talk about these so called rumors going around about us." Cena said.

"Look just so you know there is no truth to what ever Manu was telling everyone. Alright I don't like you in that way and I never have. You not much a friend to me and you sure as hell haven't been a good friend to Randy since you became the top guy around here. So don't worry yourself about it Cena. Because there is no truth to any of it." Sienna said.

Cena just nodded his head and Sienna rolled her eyes and walked over of the locker room but before she did Cena stopped her.

"I didn't believe them you know the rumors." he said.

"Yeah you did but what ever." Sienna said as she left the locker room.

Randy had gotten back to the locker room finally and had showered, changed into his ring gear and gotten his stretching out of the way and was sitting around waiting for the show to start. Even though his and Cody's match wasn't until later on in the night he still like to be ready. When Sienna arrived back at the locker room Randy stud up and walked over to her.

"So what happen with Cena?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just cleared up some stuff." Sienna said.

"That's good." Randy said.

Sienna just rolled her eyes and smiled as she grabbed the clothes she was going to wear out of her bag and went to get changed into her ring gear. Tonight Sienna had a match against Eve Torres and she wasn't looking forward to it. If there was thing hadn't admit to Randy yet was the fact that she loved being in the ring and fighting. Even though she was still learning a few things. It still made her feel good to get into the ring and beat someone.

When Sienna came back out the show had started and Randy was watching. She sat down by him and they both the show. It started off with going over what had happen the week before and Cena coming out saying he was going to defend his title at Royal Rumble and keep it. Sienna just rolled her eyes at him and kept on watching. For some reason the show was starting to bore of them until it was time for Sienna's match with Eve.

Sienna left the locker room and headed to the curtain. The next the fans heard was " Don't want you Back" by the Backstreet Boys and Sienna came out walking down the ramp. Sienna being in Legacy meant that she was a heel now Sienna didn't look at any of the fans and just got in the ring waiting for Eve to come out. When Eve's music hit the fans went crazy. As Eve made her way to the ring she gave high fives to the fans and the jumped on the apron and got in her corner.

The ref called for the bell as Sienna and Eve tied up. Sienna was the first to get loss and she slung Eve across the ring into the ropes. Then she clothes lined her again this time with a little more force then normal causing Eve to hit the steal ring post. When Eve finally got her surroundings again she went after Sienna pinning her in the cornor and slapped once hard. This just made Sienna even more mad and she kicked Eve in her somache. Causeing the other Diva to fall to her knees in pain. Then she went around walking and stomping on Eve's hands. The ref managed to get Sienna back away from the other diva while she got back to her feet.

But once Eve was back to her feet she didn't last long. Sienna hit Eve with an RKO of her very own and got the pin and the win.

"King I'm telling you that young lady there has been spending to much time with Randy Orton." JR. said.

"Oh come on JR Sapphire is a very talented very pretty young lady how can you say that she has been spending to much time with Orton?" Jerry asked.

"Did you not just see her RKO Eve?" JR asked

"So what if she did it's a free country and he is her best friend I'm sure he allowed for it." Jerry said.

When they two Divas got backstage Sienna walked up to Eve and shook her hand. Telling her what a great match that was. An Eve just smiled and said that Sienna was a hell of a fighter and she looked forward to them faceing off more often. Sienna thanked her and then headed back to the locker room to get showered and changed for Randy and Cody's tag match that was coming up later on in the night.

When Sienna got back to the locker room she walked in and saw Cody, Ted and Randy she smiled at the three superstars who didn't know she'd slipped into the room. She grabbed her bag and went to the washroom to shower and change her clothes. After showering and applying a little bit of make up and making sure her hair was pulled back and her hair was pulled back. Sienna slipped into her black one shoulder dress. She smiled as she clasped her necklace around her neck. Then she grabbed her bag and walked back out into the locker room. Were she found Randy ,Ted and Cody still talking. She had to clear her throat to let them know that she was in the room.

"Wow...Sapphire you...look..." Randy said when he caught sight of her.

"Close you mouth Viper you'll catch flies." Sienna said with a smile as she leaned over closing Randy's mouth.

Ted and Cody just sat watching her and Randy. They knew that there was something between Sienna and Randy because you'd have to be crazy not to see the chemistry between the two of them. In fact if you didn't know them at all you would think they were a couple. Sienna just smiled at the two newer superstars as she sat down next to Randy who wrapped an arm around her.

"So did you happen to catch my match or were you three too busy talking about your game plan tonight to even notice?" Sienna asked.

"How did you learn the RKO?" Ted asked.

Sienna smiled and looked at Randy who just grinned. It had been a secret the two of them had been working on for a while. As long as Legacy was in place Sienna was going to be using the RKO for a while. Until they figured out hat her own finishing move would be. Sienna wanted something that could be her own thing. She had been happy to borrow Randy's move but she knew that once Legacy broke up she'd have find her own thing. An she hopped she would find it soon.

"Randy is letting me use it until I can find a finisher of my own. Even though I have one in mind I like using the RKO." Sienna said.

"She does really good with a spear and sharpshooter but she don't want to steal other people moves so she's borrowing mine until we find one that works good with her." Randy said.

"What about Moonsault into a drop kick?" Cody asked.

"That's way to hard Cody. You can't do a moonsault and then going into a drop kick." Ted said.

"Good point." Cody said.

Sienna just shook her head. Cody was a smart guy but this was one of those times when he wasn't that smart.

"Well she could always do a tumble or suplex move." Ted said.

"Guys I'm not worried about my own finisher right now. There are more important things to worry about like getting rid of Manu." Sienna reminded him.

"She's right guys. We need figure out how we're going to pull this off." Randy said.

As the show went on and time closer the four friends had finally figured out how to do this whole thing with Manu and get him out of the Legacy story line. Finally it was time for Randy and Cody's tag team match with Matt Hardy and John Morrison. Cody ,Randy and Sienna all left the locker room and headed to the curtain. As they walked down the hall Randy wrapped his arm around Sienna who just smiled up at him. They had this thing about were when they would walk down the hall they wouldn't say anything to each other. To give themselves time to get back into character. Sienna had to back into Sapphire and Randy had to go into Viper mod. When they reached the curtain they both were in character.

Hardy and Morrison were already in the ring waiting for three to come out when Randy's music hit. Sienna gave him a smile as she grabbed his hand and they walked out threw the curtain and up the little hall way that lead to the stage. When they reached it Sienna let go of Randy's hand as the three of them walked down the ramp. Sienna took her stop ring side as Randy and Cody got into the ring. After agreeing that Cody would start the match with Hardy. Randy got on the apron and the ref called for the bell.

Cody and Matt tied up and started off with back to back clothes line. Then Cody got Matt into a headlock getting him to his knees. Then went around stomping on Matt's hands and then kicking him in the face with a huge boot. After a couple of minutes of Cody beating up on Matt. He was finally able to get over to Morrison and tag him. Then Cody tagged in Randy and the match started over again. Morrison and Randy circled each other for a little bit and then locker up. Randy kicked Morrison in the gut and then slung him into a cornor. After jumping on the bottom rope and standing above Morrison Randy started hitting him after the five count the ref backed Randy way from Morrison who got surroundings back.

Then Morrison went top rope and did a shoot star press but Randy had done side stepped him causing Morrison to land very hard on the mate. Mean while Hardy was reaching his hand out to get the tag. Randy circled Morrison once stomping on his hands and legs. Then grabbing Morrison by the hair Randy slung him into another cornor and started hitting him again. But before Randy get in a last hit before the five count. Morrison ducked under neither and slung Randy into a cornor. But it had been the wrong one. Because Cody was able to get a tag in by hitting Randy on the shoulder.

Morrison being the quicker man slung Cody into the opposite coroner of the ring . An Hardy took this as a good time to punch Cody in the face while Morrison slung Cody yet again across the ring. But Cody stopped himself and then counted the move with a clothes line of his own. Finally after a back and forth between Cody and Morrison . Cody was able to get Randy tagged in while Morrison was able to get Hardy.

The two went back and forth for the longs counter after counter after counter. Things started to look really bad for Randy when Hardy hit him that tornado DDT of his. Sienna was screaming from ring side for Randy to get up. But it would take more then a tornado DDT to keep Randy Orton down. Because just as Hardy was going in for the pin Randy jumped up and RKO Hardy. Getting the three count and the win.

When the ref got in the ring holding up Randy's hand and he was looking down at the mess Hardy was in. Was when Manu came out. He a mic in his hand and he was looking majorly pissed.

"Cody you know I was going to come after Randy. An I told you I was going to bring back up here he is." Manu said and Ted's music hit.

"Ted DiBaise? What is he doing here?" Jerry asked

"We haven't seen the son of the million dollar man since he was punted in the head a few months ago by Orton and it looks like he wants retribution for what happen to him." JR said.

"Sapphire better hope her boyfriend as a plan up his sleeve." Jerry said.

"It's Randy Orton, King his always got something up his sleeve." JR said.

As Manu and Ted made their way down the ramp Cody jumped in the ring. When the other two superstars joined him. It looked as if Randy was out numbered three to one. But then at the snap of your fingers. Ted, Cody and Randy attacked Manu. They started kicked him and hitting him all over. When Sim Sunka ran down the ramp to help his friend the three just attacked him as well. When Cody, Ted and Randy had finished with the two Sienna got in the ring and stud next to Randy grabbing his hand holding it up. Then Randy Grabbed Ted's hand holding it up high while Sienna had grabbed Cody holding it up.

"Well King it seems as though Randy Orton has established his Legacy." JR said.

"He has established it JR. Not to mention he has one of the hottest divas with him to." Jerry said.

"Randy Orton and his Legacy are finally here and I wounder what kind of trouble they will bring with them." JR said.

**After the show at the hotel **

When Randy and Sienna made it back to the hotel after the show Sienna was dead on her feet. Randy had to carry her from the car up to the room. After sitting down in the chair he managed to wake her up enough so she could get a shower and get changed into her pj's. It didn't take Sienna long to change and come out of the bathroom and flop on her bed.

Randy smiled and ran to grab a shower. After he'd showered and changed he came back into the room to see Sienna fast a sleep. Randy shook his head and went lay down on his bed when there was knock at the door. Sighing he moved to answer the door to find Tessa and on the other side.

"Hey Tes what's up?" Randy asked.

"Is Sisi still up?" Tessa asked.

"No she's fast asleep is something wrong?" Randy asked wondering if he might need to wake up his best friend .

"No I just wanted to cheek on her. I was worried she hasn't texted me in a few days and I wondered if something was wrong." Tessa said.

"She's been really tried because of work. I swear sometimes she doesn't get to sleep till 2 am." Randy said.

"What does she do all night?" Tessa asked.

"She spends time with the fans signing autographs and what not." Randy said.

"Oh well can you tell her to text me. I really miss her." Tessa said.

"Not a problem I'll tell her in the morning." Randy said.

"Thanks Randy. Have a good night." Tessa turning and walking away.

"Night Tess." Randy said closing the door and making his way over to his own bed.

As he laid down he though about what Tessa had said. Things had been kinda different between Tessa and Sienna ever since Tessa had followed Mark over to SmakeDown. With Owen, Bret, and Davey all retried now it was as if Sienna didn't want talk to her at all anymore. He wounder if Sienna felt abandoned by the Harts when they left.

That was something he was going to have ask her in the morning. Tonight he didn't want to wake her up and let her sleep. The second his own hit the pillow Randy was out like a light letting sleep take over.

So what did you think? Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Also something I forgot to mention above. I've been helping Taker's Soul Girl with her story and also TomWilliam1990 with his work as well. But I'm doing my best to keep this story going. Okay well that is all for now. I'll see you guys next chapter later days. ~Randy's Viper Girl.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys I'm alive! Yes I know it's been a months since the last update. But I had kind of a short story thing playing around in my head so this story kind of got forgotten about. But I'm back now and this chapter is SUPER long 18 pages just for you guys my lovely readers. Thanks for not giving up on me and sticking with me threw this long awaited update. But I promise you guys it was worth it well at least I hope it was. Anyways thanks as always to everyone for reading and review this story. It means alot. Honeslty I can't believe how well this story is doing. Okay enough talking I'll you guys at the bottom.

* * *

1 week until the Royal Rumble

There was only one week until the Royal Rumble and things were getting crazy for Sienna. She felt like she working triple shifts at a cafe or something. Between her storyline with Randy and her own storyline. Now she had was doing back interviews as well. She was starting to feel majorly over whelmed from working so much. On top of that Randy was trying to get her to take some time off after WrestleMaina so she could catch her breath and have some time to get everything straight. She'd promised him that she would think it over and she had been. Even though she knew that takeing time after Maina wasn't the best idea in the world. Because WrestleMaina was start of the WWE year calender Sienna that if she didn't take a vacation soon she wasn't going to burn out with work and end up getting hurt or something worse.

If she was honest with herself Sienna knew that she was takeing on to much stuff when she'd agreed to do interviews backstage. Tonight she was going to and talk to Vince about maybe takeing some time away from her own personal story line and the interviews and just do the storyline with Randy, Cody and Ted. The Legacy story line was quickly becoming a favorite among the WWE fans. Randy, Cody and Ted had stuck fear into the locker room. They had been hot streak for weeks now. Sienna was happy that Randy was finally were he should be after all he'd work to make it to the top card. Not to mention she very impressed with the mentoring job Randy was doing with Ted and Cody. He was always telling them what they did wrong and pointing things out them even while a match was going on Randy would tell either one of them something they did wrong.

As he promised Randy was nothing like Hunter when it came to Legacy. Yes was the leader, yes he was in charge. But he didn't make Ted and Cody do stupid things. Sure they attack people and made a statements. But that was part of the Legacy storyline. Sienna had slowly and finally gotten use to Randy's Viper gimmick. She still didn't like and one night she had gotten scared so bad she'd hide out in the Diva's locker room with the others because she having a small melt down. It had taken Randy a good three hours and a phone call to Taker to get her to come out and finally talk to him. Randy explained that he hadn't meant to stay in character when he'd come back to the locker room. He was very mad about his loss. But that hadn't been much help because it had only made Sienna more frighten of him then anything else.

Today Randy and Sienna were hanging out with Lissa and Taker at their place. Since Raw was in Houston tonight Lissa and Taker had offered for the two to stay with them so they didn't have to stay at the hotel with the others. Lissa and Sienna had been out all morning doing some shopping and catching. Taker and Randy had stayed in and talked about work and other things. It was close to lunch time when the two girls came back Sienna was laughing at something and Lissa was telling her something funny.

"What has you two so happy?" Randy asked.

"Lissa was telling me about how Owen pulled a prank on Stu." Sienna said.

"The phone prank?" Taker asked.

"That's the one. Grandpa was so mad at Owen I though he was going to blow a fuse." Lissa said with a giggle.

"Remember that time he stuff the fish into Bret's mouth during a match?" Sienna asked.

"He did what now?" Randy asked.

"You have to ask Bret about that one." Taker said with a chuckle.

"Believe us Randy it was one of those things you had to be there for." Lissa said.

Randy just shook his head. He noticed all the bags the girls had brought in and saw one of them was from Sienna's favorite store. A place called Hot Topic. It was a punk/rock store and Sienna loved it mostly because she could find any and everything she wanted in there and plus she would always bring him something back from there. He also knew that the other bags had to be Lissa's because Sienna hated shopping and she didn't like to go out and buy a bunch of clothes that she'd more then likely only wear once.

"So what did you two do clean out the mall?" Taker asked as he took the bags upstairs for the girls.

"They are mostly Lissa's. The Hot Topic bag is mine. It's the only place I brought anything." Sienna said as she went and sat down next to Randy.

"So what did you buy Sapphire anything for me?"

"No. I just got some make up and stuff. I love that store it's my all time favorite." Sienna said.

Randy just laughed when saw Lissa shaking her head at Sienna.

"It was the only store I could get her to sit foot in. Other then the book store. I swear I think she only goes to the mall to hit up that store." Lissa said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some drinks for them.

"Lis you know I hate shopping with you and Nattie. You guys always have to go in all these designer brand name stores. I prefer my jeans and shirts thank you." Sienna said

Randy just laughed. It had been true Sienna wasn't a dressy girl. She loved her jeans and shirts more then anything. An if she didn't have to wear a dress or anything fancy when she didn't have to you'd find her in her jeans and shirts with her boots. If you didn't know her you would think Sienna was a country girl who been raised there her whole life. But she was a city girl she just didn't like to dress or act like one. Sienna had always city girls made her skin crawl with all their high society stuff. Randy smiled as he though back to a time when they'd had to go the a country club meeting with her mother who was doing a benefit for a sick friend and it just so happen it was at the country club.

Sienna had basically pissed off everyone that was around. She would make gagging noises toward the girls in the room and she's cough at the boys. Randy remembered one guy who had flirted with her and Sienna basically told him he could go to hell that she didn't date rich boys who daddy's paid for their cards. Randy had laughed his head off when the guy told Sienna she was a gold digger and she'd slapped the guy so hard his head a spun around three time.

"You will never get her into a designer anything Lissa. So don't try it. Sienna isn't the type of girl to care about fashion." Randy said as he put his arm around Sienna.

"Lissa isn't either. Not when it comes to clothes. It's shoes. I swear she and Nattie have enough shoes to fill up three houses." Taker said coming back downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey Nattie is the shoe love in the family. I just like my converses that's all." Lissa said as she walked back into the living room and sat the sodas on the table.

Sienna just smiled at her best friend and popped open her soda and then sat back next to Randy. She smiled to herself as she looked around. She'd missed this hanging out with Lissa and Taker. Since the Harts had all pretty much retried mostly. Owen was working part time now and Davey was to. Bret had retired fully now and Jim had gone along with him. So it was just Lissa, Nattie, David, and Tyson left on the rosters. Nattie ,David and Tyson had been moved from the ECW rosters to SmakeDown a few weeks ago. Since Nattie was doing a story line with Lissa were the two were tag teaming together.

Randy noticed the difference in Sienna she seemed less stressed out and she was laughing and smiling again. He was still trying to get her to take time off of work after Maina. But he knew there was no way she was going to. Even though he told her Vince would understand she didn't want to because Randy wouldn't be able to and she didn't think it was fair she was off relaxing while he was still working. Randy told that if she didn't take a break soon she would end up hurt or something and that was the last thing he wanted for her.

Taker and Lissa had also noticed the change in Sienna. Lissa had been worried about her best friend when she'd over heard Randy telling Sienna that she needed to take time off because she over worked and needed a break. But Sienna was hard headed like Taker and she wasn't about to take the time off. Taker had even told her that if she didn't she'd get hurt. Finally Sienna had said that she would think about it and that to give her some time.

But all three knew there was no way Sienna was going to take time off she loved the job to much to not be working. But Randy was going to get her to take time off even if he had to take time off himself. He knew that he was risking a lot but it was the only way to make sure that Sienna could relax and not be so stressed out so much. This new storyline had been playing on her mind since it started and tonight started the story line with the McMahon . Randy looked over at Sienna and sighed he didn't know how she'd react to this one since Hunter was suppose to be in it. But Randy hopped that she wouldn't take it personally and suddenly think he was the bad guy again.

**Raw that Night **

Sienna and Randy arrived at the Toyota Center around six thirty. Just two hours before the show started. Normally they since they weren't far from the arena they wouldn't show up until an hour before the show started. But Randy had wanted to get to the arena early and talk to Ted and Cody about the storyline tonight. Just as they walked into the backstage area. They saw Vince and Stephanie coming towards them.

"Hello Sienna, Randy." Vince said as he walked up to them.

"Hello sir." Sienna and Randy said in stereo.

"I'm glad you two are here early. Sienna there is something I'd like to speck to you about."

"Yes sir. Is something wrong ?"

"No it's just that it has come my attention that you are wanting to take some time off after WM this year?" Vince asked.

Sienna looked over at Randy with a glare.

"Yes sir but I don't have to."

"None since you've been working yourself to the bone since you signed up with us. It's time you had some time off. An if you are worried about you spot in Legacy don't worry it will still be there when you come back." Vince said.

"But sir what about Randy?" Sienna asked.

"Well he would have to stay here and work with Ted and Cody." Vince said.

Sienna sighed and just shook her head. Looking over at her best friend in the whole world and then looking back at her boss.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't take time off if Randy won't be able to." Sienna said.

"Sienna..." Randy said.

"It wouldn't be fair sir I mean Randy would be working and I would be lazying around the house doing nothing all day long. No sir I thank you for the offer but I can't. It wouldn't feel right." Sienna said.

Vince didn't say anything for a long moment as if he was thinking about something. Then he called over Stephanie and asked her what she though about it. The two talked among themselves for a bit before turning back to Randy and Sienna.

"So here is what we will do. Since Royal Rumble is only a week away. And our second to last pay per view isn't until next month and WrestleMaina isn't until April 7th. I'm going to give both you and Randy a vacation. Randy you will take February off and come back in March and Sienna you will take both months off. Now during these two months Sienna you are welcome to come on the road with Randy and even do promo work. But you won't be having any matches. How does that sound to you?" Vince asked.

"Sounds fair to me sir." Randy said.

"Sounds fair to me to sir." Sienna said.

"Good. I will see you both later." Vince said as he and Stephanie walked on down the hall.

Sienna and Randy both turned and headed down the hall towards the locker room. Sienna didn't have a match tonight but she did have to do promos with Randy ,Ted and Cody. An she was looking forward to kind of having a night off from the ring. But promos were important to her as well because they help to keep the fans in the loop about what was going on with them. And what was going on with the story line. When they reached the locker room Randy dropped his bag on the bench and turned to her. She could see the worry in his eyes and the fear.

"What's wrong Viper you look worried." Sienna said.

"I'm."

"What about?"

"I have to punt the boss in the head to night and I have to insult Steph. I mean Sapphire what will the fans think. Not to mention I could get into major trouble here." Randy said.

Sienna sighed as she pulled Randy down to sit next to her on the bench. She turned his face to look at her and she smiled at him. Sienna knew this was something everyone dreamed of doing. Especially since guys like Stone Cold, Hunter, Shawn and heck even Shane had gotten to put the hurt on Vince at some point their jobs. But this was different. Vince had told Randy to do this personally. An Randy had of course agreed but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Even though Sienna knew deep down he was looking forward to doing it.

She put her hand on his cheek and Randy closed his eyes for a second and just felt. He knew that Sienna was trying to tell him that everything was going to be alright and that if Vince didn't want this to happen it wouldn't. When Randy opened his eyes back up he saw her smiling and he returned the smile. The silence between them was something that was always there. Sometimes they didn't need to talk to know what the other one was thinking. It was just looks and glances and other little things like that. It was what made their friendship so special. They were able to just look at each and the other knew what the other was thinking at the moment.

An it was moments like this that made Randy so happy that Sienna was with him. She made it easy for him to remember that someone other then his family did love him and that she was always going to be there for him. They had there problems in the past when she was still learning the company and about the character gimmick things. But now she'd become part of the company and she understood things better even though sometimes Randy wounder if he'd forced her into this life all because he didn't want to part from again.

The silence and the mood between the two was broken when Ted and Cody walked in talking about something that happen on the way from the airport. Randy sighed and looked at Sienna who just smiled at him and then turned to see the two new comers.

"Way to ruin the moment you two block heads." Randy said in a joking tone.

"Oh sorry you two didn't know you guys needed some alone time."Cody said raising his eyebrows.

Sienna just shook her head and stud up. She told them she would be back in a bit that she was to catering to grab some water and something to eat. All three of the superstars watched her walk out of the locker room and then Ted and Cody turned to face their mentor.

"Whats up with Sienna?" Cody asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"She's been acting weird around us. Did we do something wrong?" Ted asked.

"No Ted. She's just tried working is really getting to her. But Vince told us when we got here that she could take next month and March off. An that if she wanted to stay on the road she was welcome to but that she could only do promo work." Randy said as he stud up and unzipped his bag.

"Sienna isn't use to this life is she?" Cody asked as he sat down on the bench across from Randy.

"What he means is that Sienna isn't use to being on the road so much the way we are. She didn't grow up with dad's were in the company. I mean she probably had a pretty stable home life right?" Ted asked.

Randy turned around and glared at the younger superstar. He liked Ted a lot but it was times like these when he sometimes wanted to deck him. No one talked about Sienna like that not in front of him. Cody noticed this and quickly spoke up.

"Sienna didn't have it easy Ted. It's something that neither she or Randy like to talk about so don't mention it around her alright." Cody said

Ted just nodded. To be honest he hadn't heard Sienna talk much about her family. Expect her mom, step dad and brother. Ted had heard about what happen with her dad a few months back and he understood why she wouldn't want to talk about him. Randy had explained to both him and Cody that Sienna's dad wasn't someone you wanted to get to know because if you did he'd more then like disappoint you and you'd never wanted to talk to him again. Cody sighed when he saw Randy relax again. He knew that Ted had almost crossed a line he shouldn't have when he talked about Sienna's home life.

If there was thing Cody had learned spending time around Sienna and Randy the last couple of months was that if they didn't want to talk about something from the past they didn't do it. That was thing he could understand. Especially since Sienna didn't wanted to be reminded of the fact that she had to leave her home and best friend behind and move with her dad . A man who didn't really what was best for his daughter he only cared about himself. An after what he had seen last month at the PPV it was differently proven that he wasn't a man you wouldn't around you anyway.

"Has her dad tried to contact her anymore since last month?" Cody asked

"Several times. She doesn't answer him though and I can't say I blame her. I use to think Alex Daniels was a good man. Who loved his family very much and do anything for them. But after he took Sienna to Texas and we learned about the other women. I quickly learned that he wasn't the man I though he was." Randy said.

"She thinks of her step dad as her father doesn't she?" Ted asked as he unzipped his bag takeing out his stuff and sitting on he bench across from Cody.

"Dean is a good man to her. His been there for more then her own father I can tell you that much." Randy said as he laid out his gear.

"What about her mother? I've heard say good things about her. I'm guessing they get along." Cody said.

"Sienna's mother is a great women. She is like a second mother to me. She's very welcoming." Randy said.

While Randy ,Ted and Cody were in the locker room talking. Sienna had gone to catering. When she got there she said hello to a few members of the crew and ran into some of the staff. After Sienna had grabbed her drink and food she went and sat down at one of the tables when she saw Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoniex walking towards her. Kelly and Beth had become good friends of Sienna's she liked spending time with them. It helped to past the time since Lissa was over on SmakeDown with Taker now a days. The two friends still talked all the time but it wasn't the same anymore and so Kelly and Beth had become good friends that Sienna could talk to .

"Hey Sienna." Beth said as she sat down across from her friend.

"Hey Beth, Hey Kelly." Sienna said.

"Hey Sienna. So were is Randy?" Kelly asked taking the seat next to Beth.

"His back in the locker room with Ted and Cody. Probably talking about what is going to happen tonight." Sienna said.

The three Divas talked for a long while until it was time for the show to start. Sienna left catering and headed to the locker room to get ready for the promos she was doing with Randy tonight. When Sienna got back to the locker room she didn't see the guys. She figured they must have gone to catering to grab something. After grabbing her clothes she walked into the wash room to get changed. Tonight she was going to wear a black dress trimmed in yellow and red with a pair of black pumps Nattie had gotten her a few months back. After she was dress Sienna brushed her hair leaving it down and put on some lip gloss. If it wasn't the fact that she was a Diva and had to she would wear make up. After she was ready she walked back out to the locker room to find Randy stretching.

Sienna smiled and went to sit on the bench just watching him. When Randy was busy getting ready for the night she never bothered to really talk to him because he would be so lost in though till he wouldn't really think much about it. The show had started while Sienna was getting dressed and so far it looked like it was going good. Randy,Ted and Cody had a six man battle royal match against Kane, Kofi and Santino. Sienna was looking forward to that match. She's seen battle royals before but this was only six man and not a 30 over the top rope battle royal. Even though the same rules applied.

The first match of the night was Cryme Tyme vs The Miz and John Morrison. Sienna thought Cryme Tyme was a crazy tag team but she had to admit that they did have a lot of talent. She wasn't to found of Miz and John Morrison. Mostly because she still remember when Morrison was known as Johnny Nitro. But she had to give Morrison a second chance since he had changed a lot since his Johnny Nitro days. The match was pretty good but Cryme Tyme ended up beating Miz and Morrison in the end.

The rest of the show was pretty good but then again the Raw leading up to pay per views were pretty good. Rey had beaten Mike Knox. Apparently something was brewing between them and Sienna really wanted to see what their storyline was going to end up being. Sienna had become good friends with Rey but she didn't care for Mike Knox that much. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ted came in telling them it was time for their match. Randy stud and Sienna smiled at him as they walked out of the locker room and down the hall. Randy has arm wrapped around Sienna like always. When they reached the curtain Sienna looked up at him.

"Kick ass out there Viper." she said kissing his cheek for good luck.

"I will with my good luck charm with me." Randy said with a smile.

Before Sienna could say anything Randy's music and they walked out to the stage. As they walked down the ramp Sienna never let her eyes look at the fans. That was thing she hated about being a heel was that she couldn't high five the fans. But she knew that it was part of the gimmick. She glanced over at Randy as they got in the ring. Then Kane came out. Sienna smiled as she got out of the ring letting the veteran superstar enter the ring. She nodded to Kane who nodded back. Then Ted came out and Sienna smiled at him . He was followed by Cody and then Kofi Kingston and finally Santanio. Sienna couldn't help but laugh when she saw him power walking down the ring.

Santanio was very funny he was more of a comedian then a wrestler but Sienna liked him. The matched started with all the wrestlers in the ring. Of course Legacy teamed up to take out Kane. But then Kofi got the middle. Randy had his eyes on Santanio and got the superstar quickly leaving on five mean. Then Ted managed to get Kofi out but not before Kane got him out. Then it was down to Cody and Randy. Sienna knew what this meant. Cody would either have to just walk out or try to beat Randy and win. But Cody did what she though he would do. He took his out and Randy won. Sienna gave Cody a small smile and then waited for Randy to get out of the ring.

When they got back in the locker room Sienna sat down and slipped off her pumps and then slipped on her flats. She always wore them during the promos because her pumps killed her feet. Randy had just come back from the wash room when he noticed that Sienna had changed into her flats.

"Jezz Sapphire you weren't out there that long and the shoes killing your feet already?" Randy asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah yeah shut up." Sienna said as she playfully pushed him out of the way.

The next match up was Beth and Kelly. The match didn't last long with Beth being Kelly. Then it was time for the promo. Ted walked in with a towel wrapped around his neck and Sienna and Randy stud next to him.

_**Promo **_

_The camera fades into the locker room. We see Ted, Randy and Sienna standing around talking. _

"_It's going to the same way this Sunday at the Royal Rumble. If I win we all win." Randy said _

"_Count on it." Ted said. _

_Sienna just smiled at Ted and Randy. Randy and Sienna turn to leave when Cody comes in. _

"_Hold up Randy your going to want to hear this. We've got a problem. I've it on good authority that Sim Sunka and Maun were in Stephaine McMahon's office earlier today." Cody said. _

"_So" Ted said. _

"_So the rumor is that Stephaine is going to fire you tonight." Cody said. _

"_What?!" Randy said. _

_Cody just shrugged. _

"_We'll see about that." Randy said as he grabbed Sienna's hand and they left the locker room. _

_**end of promo **_

While Randy and Sienna were walking down the hall to Stephanie's office to cut the next promo they saw Beth, Santino and Rosa cutting their promo. When they reached Stephanie's office Sienna knocked on the door and popped her head in.

"Hey Steph it's time for the promo." Sienna said.

"Okay thanks Sienna. Oh and Sienna"

"Yeah. You can talk you know." Stephanie said.

"Thanks Steph are you sure I mean this is suppose your promo with Randy." Sienna said.

"Your part of Legacy you can speck up if you like."

"Okay thanks."

Sienna shut the door and walked back. Soon they join by the camera crew.

**Promos 2**

_The camera fades into Stephanie's office she's talking on the phone to someone._

"_When she wakes up again... **knock on the door **come in... *Randy and Sienna walk in.*... check her temperature and it's the 3.75 mil liters. And uhh please tell her mommy loves her." Stephanie said. _

"_Steph I don't mean to interpret but I need to talk to you.?"Randy asked _

"_Sure" Stephaine said. _

_Randy and Sienna sat down on the sofa that was next to her. _

"_What can I do for you?" Stephaine asked. _

"_Steph I just wanted to say I think you did the right thing last week when your fired Chris Jericho. The way he talked to you was completely inappropriate. In fact I think that..." _

"_Randy.. I think I know were your going with this... I'm not going to fire you. So you can stop sucking up to me. And get the hell out of my office." _

"_Sucking up to you?" _

"_Yes" _

"_He wasn't sucking up to you Stephanie." Sienna said. _

"_I was being nice. You think I'm worried about you firing me? Steph your dad is coming back tonight. And the only one who needs to be worried about getting fired is you." _

"_It's none of your business." _

"_None of my business, none of my business that no one respects you. Is it none of my business that the only reason you have this job is that your Vince McMahon's daughter. Is it none of my business that everyone laughs behind your back. Is it none of my business that if your last name wasn't McMahon YOU WOULD BE A COMPLETE NO BODY!" Randy said. _

_The next thing Sienna knew Stephanie had slapped Randy across the face. Soon the two were nose to nose and Sienna was just standing there in shock._

_**end of promo **_

When the promo was over Randy and Sienna went back to the locker room. Sienna was kind of worried about Randy. She knew that Stephanie had Vince's temper but she didn't know it was that bad. When they reached the locker room Sienna pulled Randy inside and took a look at his face.

"Sapphire I'm fine."

"Tell that to big hand print on your face."

"It doesn't even hurt. Besides she didn't slap me that hard."

"Please I saw your head spin."

Randy was about to say something when Ted walked in. He noticed the two and saw Sienna with her hand on Randy's cheek. Thinking he had come at a bad time. He turned around and left the locker room. When he was out in the hall he saw Cody and walked up to him shaking his head and smiling at his friend.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Dude we have got to get another locker room." Ted said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"I think I just walked in on Randy and Sienna having a moment in there."

Cody just laughed. He'd known for a long time like everyone else on the roster that Sienna and Randy had something. But he also knew that neither one of them would admit to it.

"Believe me they will never admit that what you saw was a moment." Cody said.

"They should just get together already." Ted said.

"It'll take hell freezing over for those two ever admit how they really feel about each other." Cody said as the two headed on down the hall way to catering.

Mean while back in the locker room Randy and Sienna was sitting down relaxing for a bit since they didn't have to do another promo until the end of the show. Randy could tell something was bugging Sienna because she been sitting there the whole time biting her nails and her swinging her feet. That normally meant that something was up with her. An he hated seeing her all nervous and out of it. But in the pit of his somache Randy knew what was wrong.

Tonight he was going to have to punt his boss in the head while Sienna watched. He'd been worried about this promo for a week now since Vince had practically told him to punt him in the head when they did promo to make it believable. It would also sit the tone for the whole Viper gimmick. But Randy wasn't worried about that right now he was worried about the women sitting next to him. Over the past couple of months Sienna seemed to be alright with the gimmick. Ever since he told her that there was difference between the two. But still sometimes she would get scared of him and he'd have to remind her that he wasn't that person.

As Sienna sat biting her nails Randy noticed that she wasn't looking at him. She was watching the show as if she was waiting for their cue to headed out to the ring to talk to Vince and Stephaine. Even though she didn't have a specking part in the promo. Randy knew that she would try to defend him to Vince. And the last thing he wanted was for her to get in trouble. But he also knew that she could stand her own.

The silence in the room huge like a thick blanket until finally Sienna was the one who broke it.

"Do you really have to punt him in the head?" she asked.

"Yeah unfortunately I do." Randy said.

"But won't that get you in major trouble I mean you could loss your job for doing that."

"Sapphire listen to me. Vince wants this to happen alright. An when the boss wants to something to happen it happens. But I promises I won't hurt you. You know I could never do that." Randy said giving her a smile.

Sienna just nodded and returned his smile. The end of the show came to soon and it was time for Randy and Sienna to head to the ring to the closing segment. Chris Jericho, Vince and Stephanie were already in the ring. Chris was having get down on his knees and beg for his job back. It was funny to Sienna she'd never seen someone have to do that on live TV before and with it being Chris she couldn't help but laugh.

When they arrived at the curtain Chris's segment was finishing up and Randy's music hit. Both of them walked down the ramp and got into the ring. And stud across from Vince and Stephaine.

"Excuse me Mr. McMahon but I think there is another apologies in order. Your daughter here slapped me in the face earlier this evening for no reason at all. So I think you should tell her to apologizes to me." Randy said.

Sienna just nodded her head in agreement and glared across at Stephaine.

"Why would I do that Randy?" Vince asked.

"Because I'm worth more then she is. Because I'm going to win the Royal Rumble this Sunday and go on to headline Wrestlemaina. Making you million of dollars. Because people pay to see me and not you. And you might not want to admit this but ever since your daughter here popped you out a couple of grand kids she has become essentially worthless." Randy said.

Stephanie was about to attack Randy when Vince stepped in front of her and Sienna did the same. Vince lead Stephanie over and got her out the ring before turning back to Randy and Sienna.

"Let me give you a history lesson here Randy. Lets talk about your dad Cowboy Bob Orton remember him? He was mediocre wrestler. Till I came along and put the spot light on him. I made your dad a superstar. He went on to be in the hall of fame. An the reason I'm giving you this little history lesson here . Is that had I not done that you wouldn't be standing here right now. Now now chances are you'd be maybe a gym teacher in St. Louis. Randy what I'm saying is now you can apologizes to me." Vince said.

Randy didn't say anything after that but Sienna could feel her blood boiling.

"You can apologizes to me or else." Vince said.

"If you don't apologizes to me I'll terminate you right here on the spot." Vince said and still Randy said nothing.

"You.. You don't not want to do that sir." Randy finally said.

"Randy Orton your..."

"Sir wait!" Sienna said grabbing the mic from Randy and standing in front of him.

"Yes Sapphire?" Vince asked. Randy winced when he said that.

"Sir please Randy didn't mean anything by it. His upset I saw your daughter slap Randy for no reason. He only went there to talk to her because we had heard a rumor that he was going to get fired tonight." Sienna said.

Vince didn't say anything he just looked right past Sienna and at Randy and then spoke again.

"Randy Orton you..." but before Vince could finish Randy knocked him down hard then takeing a step back Sienna grabbed his arm but that didn't stop him.

Randy then kicked Vince in the face as he was getting up causing him to fall down again. An then the next Sienna knew Randy punted Vince right in the side of the. Then it was like everything went deathly quite. Randy had been in a blind rage and when he finally came out of it he saw what he done. Sienna grabbed by the arm and pulled him back just as Stephanie, refs, doctors and emts were coming out to the ring.

Cody and Ted soon joined the to and all Randy could say " what have I done" the whole time. Finally a few minutes Cody and Ted got Randy and Sienna to leave the ring and head to the back. The show closed with Vince still knocked out laying the ring.

**Later that night at Lissa and Taker's place **

When the two got back to Lissa and Taker's place. Lissa came running out to check on Sienna she'd called her crying from the arena about what had just happen. As Lissa helped get Sienna into the house Taker came out and spoke to Randy.

"I think I really messed up this time Deadman." Randy said as he grabbed the bags from the car and followed Taker back inside.

"Are you kidding. You did that perfect. Steve Austin himself couldn't do something that mean to Vince even though he did." Taker said with a chuckle.

Randy kind of laughed but then stopped when caught sight of Sienna walking upstairs to the washroom. As they walked back in. Taker noticed that she didn't even stop to look at Randy she had just ran into the washroom and slammed the shut behind her. After Randy placed the bags down in the guest room he sat down on the bed and waited for Sienna to come out when Lissa walked in.

"How mad at me is she?" Randy asked.

"She's not at you. She's worried and scared for you." Lissa said.

"I figured she'd be pissed at me for what I did."

"Randy she can't be pissed when you were doing something you were told to do. She is worried how ever that Hunter will come after you. Before this is all said and done."

"I know. But..." Randy stopped when he saw Sienna standing the door way in her sleep shirt and shorts

"Hey Liss can I talk to him?"

"Sure I'll see you two in the AM." Lissa said as she left the room closeing the door behind her.

After Lissa left Randy stud up and as Sienna ran into his arms hugging him tight.

Mean while back downstairs Lissa and Taker were talking about the two upstairs.

"I hope she knows that what he did . Was because he was told." Taker said.

"She knows Deadman believe me. She's just worried about him. She told me she thinks Hunter will get involved and that is the last thing she wants."

"Well it's Hunter I wouldn't put it past him." Taker said.

"Neither would I after everything his done. Do you think they'll be alright?" Lissa asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They'll get threw this and we'll be there to help them." Taker said.

After crying for a good hour Sienna and Randy were finally laying on the bed cuddling up next to each other. Sienna had cried herself to sleep finally after telling over and over again not to leave her. As he lay in the dark Randy could only think of one thing

**What happens if Hunters does get involved in this will he try to hurt Sienna to get to me?**

* * *

**So what did you think? The next chapter will be the Royal Rumble I will TRY to have it up before the Thanksgiving Holidays here in the US. Also I'm going on a small vaca for the hoildays so I'm going to try and as much as i can next month since Decemember I will be super busy with christmas and things. So until next time guys ~ Randy's Viper Girl.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone I'm back finally with an update. This is a Halloween gift to all my readers. I'm sorry it's taking me a while to update. But this was a hard chapter I'm six years in the past so it's going to take me while. The next couple of chapter will probably be leading up until WM 25 which yes I will be doing. But please just bear with me until I can update done. Also I'm going on vaction in 3 weeks for hoildays so I'll try to do as many updates as I can. As always thank you all for reading and reviewing this story I'm so glad you guys like it.

Okay I'll let you guys read and I'll see you all at the bottom.

* * *

*Day of the Royal Rumble 2009*

The day of the Royal Rumble had finally arrived. An for Sienna it was going to one hell of a day. Randy had gotten up mega early to get in a work out before he had to go and do some promo stuff before the pay per view tonight. Sienna sighed as she sat in the hotel bar eating or rather picking at her breakfast which wasn't much. Just a biscuit and some bacon along with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Being lost in though about what was going to happy tonight at the rumble Sienna didn't notice that Ted and Cody had joined her sitting down with their own breakfasts.

"Sienna! Sienna earth to Sapphire." Ted said trying to get her attention.

"What huh?" Sienna asked.

"What is with you this morni:ng Sienna you're really lost in dream land over there are you alright?" Cody asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm just tried I'll be glad when we can take a month off for goodness sake."

"So does that mean your taking Randy up on his offer about you guys taking time off after WrestleMaina?" Ted asked.

"Vince said we could take off next month. Well Randy can. I'm allowed to take off until the end of March just in time for WrestleMaina."

"So does that mean you and Randy will be going back home after Chamber?" Cody asked.

"I don't know I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'm hoping so." Sienna said.

After having breakfast with Ted and Cody Sienna went back upstairs to hers and Randy's room. After showering and getting changed into something more comfy Sienna laid down she didn't intend to sleep long but she knew that once her head hit the pillow she would be out like a light.

After being up since around four A.M this morning all Randy wanted to do was head back upstairs to his and Sienna's room and grab a long needed nap before the pay per view tonight. He'd done his promo work at the radio stations and everything this morning along with a few TV spots and some Make a wish meet and greets. Now he was just glad to get back to the hotel room and get some major sleep.

When he arrived back the room he grabbed his sleeping shorts and went into the washroom to change. When he came back out he smiled when saw that Sienna was fast a sleep. From the look of the clock he could tell she'd been a sleep at least an hour so instead of getting into his own bed to sleep. Randy crawled in next to Sienna and wrapped his arms around her. She must have scenes that he was next to her because she curled up next to him laying her head on his chest. Randy just smiled as he drifted off to dream land for a few hours.

It was about five in the afternoon when the sound of someone beating on the hotel room door woke Randy up from his peaceful slumber. He unwrapped himself from around Sienna and went to answer the door. Only to find Ted, Cody and Lissa standing on the other side of the door with worried looks on their faces. Randy just yawned before he spoke to the three visitors.

"What is it guys?" he asked

"Randy it's five in the afternoon you and Sienna need to get ready to leave for the arena in an hour. Or did you two for get that tonight is the Royal Rumble?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah man we tried calling you two three hours ago but you didn't answer." Cody said.

"Sorry guys...I guess... we...lost track of time we were both beat." Randy said yawning.

"Yeah well you need to wake Sienna up and you guys be ready to go in an hour. Don't go back to sleep and make us have to come back and wake you two up again." Lissa said.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be ready in an hour." Randy said yawning and then closed the door.

Randy yawned again as he made his way over to the bed to wake up Sienna who was still fast asleep. He sat down next to her and shook her awake.

"Sapphire, Sapphire wake up we have to leave for the pay per view in an hour."

"Huh what? Is it Sunday already?" Sienna asked as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah we've been a sleep for a couple of hours. Ted, Cody and Lissa had to come get us up. Why don't you go get a shower and get woke up I'll go down and get us some coffee from the hotel bar." Randy said

"Yeah okay... make mine a triple will ya." Sienna said as she yawned.

Randy just nodded and left to go get their coffee. Mean while Sienna got up grabbing her things and headed to the washroom. After she had taken a good hot shower, brushed her teeth and hair. An got dressed in a pair of black jeans with a blue top and pulled her hair back into a pony tail she walked back into the room only to flop down in the car and start nod off again. Just as she was about fall asleep Randy came back in with two large cups of coffee in his hand.

Sienna smiled and got up taking one of the cups from him. It seemed lately that all she had lived on was coffee, coffee, coffee, and more coffee in order to stay awake to do the shows. After take a couple of sips and glanced at the clock seeing it read 6:00 pm she looked at Randy who nodded and grabbed their stuff and headed out the door down the hall to the elevator. When they got there Ted and Cody were waiting for them. Sienna smiled at the two and took another sip of her coffee.

"Dam Sienna you've been living on coffee for months now. If your not careful your going to turn into a coffee bean." Cody said joking.

"HAHAHAHA very funny Cody." Sienna snapped.

"Someone is a bit cranky this afternoon. Didn't sleep well there Sisi?" Ted asked.

"Shut up Teddy boy I'm tired." Sienna said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Sapphire are you sure you don't want to skip this pay per view I mean I think Vince would understand it." Randy said.

"I"m alright Viper but I might leave before the actual Rumble if I get to tired okay." Sienna said.

"Alright Sapphire if your sure."

"Yes I'm sure." Sienna said.

Ted and Cody just looked at each other. They could tell that Sienna was majorly tried and it really didn't surprise them when they to go wake up both Randy and Sienna. They had been really surprised when Lissa had come and ask them had they spoken to either Randy or Sienna. Of course they said no. So when Lissa said that they must sleeping it hadn't really surprised them what so ever.

Both members of Legacy were really worried about Sienna. They could tell how tired she was and it didn't help the fact that she was going to have to be ring side tonight for the royal rumble match with them. When they all four reached the lobby of the hotel Randy just knew that Sienna was going to be so dead on her feet by the time the night was over there was no way in the world she was going to be able to even so much as stand on her own two feet.

_I'm going to talk to Vince about maybe her sitting this one out she needs rest badly._ He thought to himself.

**Royal Rumble Night **

The time for the Royal Rumble had finally come and the Joe Louis arena was filled to capacity with fans. Even though the show didn't start until seven the place was ready packed with fans from all over the state. By the time Sienna, Randy, Ted and Cody had made it to the arena the first match of the night the dark match was about to start between Jimmy Wang Yang and Paul Burchill. Two last cards guys who basically were there just give the fans a jump start and get them excited about the matches to come in the night.

When they reached the locker room Sienna flopped down on the bench and sighed. Randy noticed this and told Ted and Cody to watch Sienna he was going to have a talk with Vince about maybe giving her the night off that she needed badly. As he was walking down the hall towards Vince's office he saw the Chairman talking to a tech crew guy so he went to him.

"I'm sorry to intrude Mr. Mcmahon but I need to speck with you about Sienna." Randy said.

"Of course Randy is she alright did something happen?" Vince asked.

"No sir she'd fine physically anyways. It's I'm worried about her sir. I know that you said she had a vacation come up next month and threw March but I think she might need it a bit quicker then that."

Randy said.

"Why do you say that?" Vince asked him.

Randy then started explaining about how he was very worried about Sienna's health. He told Vince that she wasn't sleeping enough to save her life and when she did sleep it was for very few hours at a time. Not to mention between her training, promos, matches and interviews she was working herself to the bone. Randy also expressed his concern about the fact that she was basically living on coffee all the time now.

Vince stud quite for a few minutes takeing what Randy had to heart. He had seen Sienna for himself over the last few months. An he had to agree that was looking tired and worn out. Not to mention he had heard about her falling asleep in the locker room and Randy having to carry her back to the hotel. After about fifteen minutes of thinking about it Vince spoke.

"I believe your right Randy I'm just as concerned about Sienna's health as you are. Why don't you take her back to the hotel room and put her to bed then you can come back here for the rumble match." Vince said.

"Are you sure sir?"

"I'm sure and if she doesn't want to go back to the hotel then at least bring her into my office and put he on the sofa. I can assure you that no one will bother her there."

"Thank sir I think I'll try the second one." Randy said

Vince just nodded and Randy headed off to the locker room to get Sienna and take to lay down in Vince's office.

Mean while back in the locker room Sienna sat yawning as the dark match came to an end with Jimmy Wang Yang beating Paul Burchill. She was trying her best to stay awake but it wasn't working and she could feel it.

"Sienna are you falling asleep over there?" Ted asked after she hadn't said anything

"Yeah it seems like you are should we call Randy and see were he is?" Cody asked.

Just as Sienna was about to answer them Randy walked in. He went straight over and picked up Sienna. He told Cody and Ted to tell Lissa that was going to take her to Vince's office and let her get some more sleep. They said they would and so Randy and Sienna left. As Randy made his wake threw the hall way with Sienna in his arms he saw the looks everyone was giving him.

He had just turned to go to Vince's office when saw Lissa, Taker and Owen coming towards him with worried looks on their faces.

"Randy is she alright?" Owen asked.

"She's tried I'm going to go put her down in Vince's office for a while." Randy said.

"Maybe she should go to the doctor and checked out." Lissa said.

"She's not sick Lissa she's just over worked she's not use to working so much and being home so little. Not to mention she's dealing with her father's crap." Randy said.

"Her Father? You mean his still trying to talk to her?" Taker asked.

"Yeah I'm going to put her down and let her rest. I'll see you guys later." Randy said as he walked on the down the hall way with Sienna.

Owen, Lissa and Taker just stud there watching. Owen shook his head and then looked over at Lissa and Taker. He could tell that his niece and his friend were worried about Sienna. But they weren't the only ones. He could see the look of worry in Randy's eyes about Sienna. Even though he believed that if something had been wrong with Sienna Randy would have noticed it before anyone else.

Lissa looked over at Owen and sighed she knew her uncle was worried about her best friend as was Taker.

"I hope she's alright." Taker said.

"That makes three of us." Owen and Lissa said in stereo.

After Randy left Sienna in Vince's office to rest he went back to the locker room just in time to see the first match of the night it was Jack Swagger vs Mark Henry for the ECW championship. With Swagger beating Henry. After the match Randy had just gone to change when Ted and Cody walked in.

"Were is Sienna?" Ted asked

"She's sleeping in Vince's office. I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Do you guys think she could be sick or something?" Randy asked as he walked into the washroom.

"Don't you think she would have said something you if she was sick or something I mean she is your best friend." Cody said.

Randy was just about to say something when Sienna walked in she looked like she was feeling a bit better.

"Sapphire you should have just kept on sleeping it's going to be a long night." Randy said.

"I'm fine Randy I'm getting use to this only getting a couple hours of sleep thing believe me I'll be fine." Sienna said.

"Sienna are you feeling alright I mean you are sick or anything are you?" Ted asked

Sienna looked at Randy who nodded. She guess now was the best time to tell the other two members of Legacy about her secret.

"I have a sleeping disorder. It's not something I'm proud of but it I've had it since I was a teenager." Sienna said.

"Can the doctors do anything about it?" Cody asked.

"No sleeping disorders can't be treated with meds Cody it's just something she's stuck with sadly. An since she's been on the road for a while now. The sleeping disorder is catching up to her." Randy said as he came out of the wash room.

Ted and Cody nodded. They both understood now Sienna was threw and about how even she didn't want admit it she didn't want anyone treating her different because of this disorder. After Ted and Cody had changed into their ring gear Sienna went and got changed into a black and red dress with white pumps. She did her hair and make up making sure she had her necklace on as always and then rejoined the guys in the locker room.

The four members of legacy sat watched the rest of the Royal Rumble until it was finally time for the main even the Royal Rumble match it's self. The rest of the night went by very slowly it seemed for everyone.

Melina beat Beth Phoenix and Santino Marcella for the WWE Womens Championship. Sienna just shook her head she didn't like Melina that much but she was happy to see the fellow retain her belt. Then match up was John Cena had his match against JBL with Shawn Micheal in his cornor. That was thing Sienna hated was the fact that Shawn had to work for JBL since he had fallen on hard times. Randy might have had his problems with Shawn but he didn't like seeing Shawn like this either.

Cena end up beating JBL and retaining the World Heavy Weight Championship. Sienna just shook her head when he won. She didn't like Cena one bit even though she had to deal with him only a daily bases.

"I can't believe poor Shawn had to be apart of that." Sienna said.

"I know it's not right." Ted said.

"Shawn has always been a smart man I don't what would make him fall on hard times." Cody said.

"We all fall on hard times Cody and poor Shawn well he has and now his forced to work with that thing." Randy said pointing to JBL.

"Well working for JBL or not Shawn is a much better man then JBL will ever be." Ted said.

Sienna nodded in agreement as they watched the rest of the show. After Cena's match with JBL it was time for Edge (with Chavo) against Jeff Hardy in a no DQ match for the WWE Championship. The match went on for a while until suddnley Jeff's brother Matt came out of no were and hit Jeff with a steal chair. Sienna gasped in shock when Edge won the match. Sienna jumped up.

"How in the hell can Matt do that his own brother! Jeff worked his ass off to get that title and now Matt helps Edge take it away from him. An I though he was still pissed with Edge about the whole Lita thing." Sienna said

"Sisi chill it's so they can have a fued. It was Jeff's idea." Cody said.

Sienna didn't say anything because it was finally time for the royal rumble match. And four members of Legacy went to the curtain to wait for their numbers to be called. The match started off with Rey and Morrison. An then 60 second later Carlito came into the match and then MVP. The match was nuts bodies flying ever where until finally it was Randy's turn he was going in at number 7. Sienna went ringside with him and watch as he battled throwing people out all of the place. Then JTG came into the ring followed by Ted who came in at number 9. Then Randy and Ted started tossing bodies every where until got thrown out by Triple H.

Finally it was down to Triple H and Randy. Sienna got very worried she knew that it was bad. She hated to think of Randy being in the ring with that jackass Triple H. They just stared each other down for a good while until finally Randy tossed Triple H over the top rope.

Sienna squealed like hell and jumped into the ring along with Ted and Cody who came back out to celebrate. Randy was the 2009 Royal Rumble and Sienna couldn't have been more proud this meant he could go after anyone he wanted at WM 25 and Sienna couldn't wait to see who it was that her best friend picked.

**Later that night back at the hotel **

After the pay per view Randy and Sienna went back to the hotel to get some rest. Tomorrow they were going to be heading home for a while and Sienna was looking forward to it. After they both showered and changed into their PJ's Sienna went and crawled in bed next to Randy.

Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sapphire..."

"Yeah Viper?"

"You love me right?" Randy asked.

Sienna sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Randy how can you ask that? Of course I love you I mean god what would make you think I didn't love you?" Sienna asked.

"I don' know I mean you haven't..." Randy was short when Sienna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Randy at first was in shock she never kissed him well okay she had kissed him but had been the one to kiss her first.

After a few minutes Randy just let go and kissed her back he didn't care if she'd been the one to kiss him first or not he just loved kissing her. Sienna the kissed his jaw line and then started kissing on his neck. Randy couldn't help the moan that came from him and then his eyes locked with Sienna's.

He saw everything he'd ever wanted to see just by looking into her eyes.

"Sapphire...we should..." Randy said finally catching his breath...

"Yeah I know..." Sienna said.

"Do you want to... Stop?" Randy asked.

Sienna asked him by wrapping her arms around his neck and they were kissing again. Randy flipped them over so that Sienna was on her back and he was looking down at her. He smiled and started kissing down her neck and sucked on her plus point. Sienna moaned and then Sienna started running her hands down Randy's back. Sienna was about to kiss him again when there was a knock at the door. Just as Randy was about to get up and answer the door Ted and Cody came in.

"Don't you two ever knock!" Randy snapped.

"Sorry..." Ted said seeing what was going on.

"Yeah uhh we'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Cody said as both and Ted left the room.

Sienna sighed as Randy laid down beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"They so ruined the moment.." Randy said.

"Yeah I know but there will be others." Sienna said with a smile.

"There will be?" Randy said hopeful

"Of course Viper... I'm not going anywhere you know."

Randy just smiled he wanted to kiss her again but when he looked down she was fast asleep. All he could do was smile after he kissed her on the forehead. As sleep took over him Randy smiled to himself.

_I knew she was always mine.._ he though as sunk into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

I know this was a long chapter but I wanted to make up for you guys not getting a regular update from me. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review and I'll see you guys next chapter. Also hope you all had a great Halloween. ~happy halloween everyone~ Randy's Viper Girl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I'm back with another update YAY! I wanted to thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story. I can't believe how well this story is coming along. Also I don't know how many chapters I'm going to end up with this time around. I know it won't be 60 like the last one. Because I have another story in the works. But I'm not telling on that one until this one is done. Also I have to send out a big thank you to Taker's Soul Girl for kicking me in the butt to do something new. There is a SMUT warning in this chapter because yes thanks to Taker's Soul Girl I did my first ever SMUT seen. So watch out for that . Okay I'll quit talking and I'll see you guys at the bottom. **

* * *

**1 week after the Royal Rumble **

It's been one week since the Royal Rumble and Sienna was looking forward to getting to go home for a while. She was finally going to get some much needed rest and relaxing after being on the road for such a long time. But she wasn't the only one looking for some time away from the road. Randy was looking forward to spending some time alone with Sienna. Without Cody and Ted around to be walking in on their "Moments" as Sienna had called them not a week ago when the two had been in the middle of a major make out session and the two rookies had walked right in the middle of and completely ruined the mood for the two.

Randy was finishing up his packing when Sienna came out of the washroom carrying her stuff. Randy couldn't hide the smile on his face as he watch Sienna pack her bags and get ready to head home. Sienna could feel Randy watching her as she zipped up her suite case. Sienna could feel her cheeks warm up from the blood rushing to them. Ever since their make out session a week ago things between the two had been very tenses. And by no means does it mean they had been fighting. The sexual tenses between the two of them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But both of them were to stubborn to actually notice it.

The two had just finished packing when Ted and Cody walked in with their hands over their eyes.

"Tell me you to aren't naked." Ted said with a chuckle.

"Are you two ate least dressed because I know one thing I'd like to uncover my eyes so I don't walk into a wall." Cody said with a chuckle of his own.

"Uncover your eyes you dingle bats we're both dressed. And you wounder why Vince has you mentoring them." Sienna said as she picked up her dufflebag.

Randy just shook his head and grabbed his bags off the bed and head for the door behind Sienna while Ted and Cody followed behind them. When they reached the elevator the four friends got inside and started down to the lobby of the hotel. Sienna told Ted and Cody to behave and not make Legacy look stupid while she and Randy were gone for a while. Randy also told them that if he so much got word back that the two of them were being stupid or making Legacy look bad he was going to kick their butts. Ted and Cody promised not to do anything dumb. But Sienna wasn't buying it one bit.

When they reached the lobby the four Legacy members said their goodbyes and Randy and Sienna grabbed a cab and headed to the airport to catch a plane back home to St. Louis.

**3 hrs later**

By the time Randy and Sienna's flight arrived in St. Louis Randy had fallen asleep just about an hour before the plane landed and Sienna had woken him up just as everyone was getting off the plane. Sienna smiled as she and Randy grabbed their bags and headed to the car. After they loaded up the car. Sienna said that she would drive while Randy slept on the drive home. Randy couldn't help but laugh. Normally he was the driving home while Sienna slept but this time it was the other way around.

On the drive home Sienna played the radio for a little bit until Randy started snoring. Then she reached over and turned off the radio. She knew Randy didn't like anything on while he sleeping unlike Sienna herself who had to have music always around her. If she was honest with herself the quite drive home was something Sienna had needed. With the exception of Randy snoring next to her Sienna was loving just watching the buildings and scenery of the city she'd love pass her buy. When they reached home Sienna leaned over and shook Randy awake genitally.

"Hey Viper wake up... Viper wake up we're home." Sienna said.

"Huh... what..." Randy said as he woke up with a jolt.

"We're home." Sienna said as she got out of the car and pop the trunk.

Randy yawned and rubbed his hands over his eyes as he got of the car. Sienna had already gotten his bags and sat them by the back passenger side door on his side. He smiled grabbing his bags and walking inside the house were he found Sienna check the answering machine. Guessing there wasn't anything important on there Randy headed upstairs to grab a shower and get changed so he could just lay down for a while and relax. Mean while after checking the answering machine for messages which there were none. Sienna headed up stairs showered and changed into her bathing suite and headed out to the swimming pool. She knew Randy needed to rest and she wanted to swim. After getting changed and running down stairs to the pool Sienna turned on her music and jumped into the pool and just swam around for a while just enjoying the water.

The pool had always been her escape when she was a teenager. It was the one place she could go and forget all her problems. The water always seemed to take away her troubles or problems. As she relaxed against the wall of the pool Sienna's mind drifted back to a month before her parents split up and she was forced to move.

**April 1998 **

_Sixteen year old Sienna was laying on her floating chair with her sunglasses on listening to the music blaring from her stereo as she kicked her feet in the water of her swimming pool. Her parents were fighting again and she'd come out here to escape all the fighting. She glad that her baby brother Alex was still majorly to young to understand what was going on between their parents. Sienna was lost in the music till she didn't notice that her best friend had come over until he cannon balled into the pool and landed right next to her splashing her and making her jump. _

"_Randy Orton! Your such a jerk!" Sienna said to her best friend as she sat up. _

"_Sorry Sapphire but you were so lost in the music that I had to get your attention some how." Randy Orton her best friend said as he put his arms next to her legs on the floating chair. _

"_Sorry about that Viper I just needed to escape everything that is going on inside." Sienna said. _

"_Yeah I heard them fighting. Do you think they're going to split up or something?" _

"_Beats me. If they do it'll probably be best Dad has been seeing someone behind mom's back anyway." _

_Randy just shook his head. He knew that Sienna's parents had been having problems for the last couple of years. He never though it was because Mr. Daniels was having an affair with anyone. Even though he knew that it had been strange that suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Daniels started fighting. Sienna had come running over to his house one night about three months ago crying that her parents had been fighting for the last week over something and she had a fear that they were going to split up. _

"_I'm sure they'll work it out Sapphire I mean your parents aren't the type of people to just let give up on something. I mean if they did that Alex wouldn't be here." _

"_Yeah I know but still." _

"_Listen to me Sapphire things will be fine." _

_But little did the two best friends know how wrong they were. _

_**End of Flashback **_

Sienna snapped out of her thoughts when she looked up and saw Randy sitting on the edge of the pool his feet splashing in the water watching her. She just smiled and swam over to him jumping out of the water and sitting next to him.

"What were you thinking about?" Randy asked.

"Just stuff. I though you'd be takeing a nap."

"I tried I just thought I'd come out and hang with you for a while. Since it's been a long time since we hung out just you and me since Ted and Cody joined the group."

Sienna just smiled. He was right they hadn't been able to hang out much just the two of them since Ted and Cody had come to join Legacy. It was always the four of them again out. Sienna hadn't seen Taker and Lissa in months and she see missed her best friend. Ever since Taker had been switched over to Smake Down along with Lissa she didn't get to see her best friend anymore and it sucked. Sure they talked on the phone but it wasn't the same.

Randy noticed that something was bugging Sienna. She hadn't said much on the plane or on the way home for that matter and he was starting to worry if she was mad at him or something. He hadn't done anything to upset her over the last couple of weeks he knew.

"Sapphire are you mad at me?" Randy asked

"What? No of course I'm not mad at you why would I be?"

"I'm just asking because you seem upset about something."

"I just miss the Harts and Taker. It's not the same since they all left. I mean I know that I have you, Ted and Cody. But it's lonely without Lissa, Bret, Davey, Owen, Taker and the others around the locker room."

"Well Nattie, Tyson and David are moving the rosters soon." Randy said.

"Yeah but they're all going to SmakeDown. You know I love you Viper. But I miss the Harts they're like family to me and I miss having them around all the time."

Randy sighed and wrapped his arm around Sienna. He knew that the Harts meant a lot to her. They'd helped her threw so much when she was dealing with her dad in Texas. Heck she'd lived with them for a whole school year before so of course she would feel like lonely with out them. Even if she did have him, Ted and Cody around it wasn't the same for her as having the Harts around. Then suddenly something came across Randy's mind and he just had to ask her.

"Sapphire do you love the Harts more then me?"

"What?! How can you ask that?! No of course not!" Sienna said her head snapping up from his shoulder in utter shock of his question.

"I mean I'd understand if you did they have been there for you when I couldn't be and you did live with them for a year while you were still in school."

"Randal Keith Orton! How dare you think that! Yes the Harts mean a lot to me and yes Lissa is my best friend and they are like family to me. But they aren't you and your family. How can you think something like that Viper I mean seriously were did you come up with something like?" Sienna asked.

"I just though I'd ask."

"Are you delouse?"

"Yes... a little bit.."

"Why?"

"Because they got to see you and spend time with you. I didn't get to see you until four years ago. An it's like I don't know it just seems like the Harts mean more to you then I do."

Sienna stud up and grabbed Randy by the hand and pulled him up and lead him upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. She didn't want any to see them fighting or better yet hear them fighting. She wasn't like her parents she didn't want the public knowing her business especially when her best friend was having a moment were he though that he didn't mean anything to her. _ How could even think something like that I mean seriously his by best friend in the whole world doesn't he know that! _ Sienna though.

"Randy look at me." Sienna said as she forced him to look at her.

"What?"

"You know good and well that you mean more to me then anything in the whole world. Yes the Harts are important to me. An yes I did spend time with them while I was back there. But they will never mean near as much to me as you do."

"Sometimes I wounder. I mean you dated David for god shake and you were quickly about to become family to them."

"Oh now you're going to bring David into this. Randy seriously he meant nothing to me. I mean David is a friend but that is …."

Before Sienna could say anything else Randy grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the door. When she squirmed he pressed his body against her letting feel what she was doing to him. Sienna tugged at her wrists but he tightened his grip. When he attempted to kiss her she just turned her head so his month hit her jaw. But that didn't stop him. He just smirked and kissed a path along her neck. Sienna's skin tingled as she felt his lips make their way down her neck to the valley of her breast.

"You were saying Sapphire?" Randy asked when he looked up at Sienna again.

Sienna was trying to catch her breath. Before she spoke and then said

"Nothing... I was saying nothing.."

Randy just smiled and started kissing down her neck again. Sienna closed her eyes and pressed herself against him wrapping her legs around him and pulling him into her. She could hold back the moan that slipped from her lips. Then he kissed the same path he had taken before until he reached her lips. When their mouths met she opened for him tightening her grip around his waist with her legs. Randy moaned when he felt her getting damp. They both slowly sank into the kiss and the sensations of each other. Sienna was loving this the way his mouth moved against hers and the way his hands yet hard were soft against her skin.

Randy started to tickle her neck making the tingling feeling she'd felt before even more powerful. Sienna suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was making out with her best friend. An when she finally came to her right mind she let go of Randy's neck and unwrapped her legs from around him. Randy felt her untangle herself from him and whimpered a bit when she let go of him. Finally when they both had gotten the breath they needed it was Randy who spoke.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Then talk to me."

Sienna turned around to face him. Her cheeks were red and her lips were swollen from their kissing and her hair was in a bit of a mess since Randy had been running his hand threw it all the time he was holding her close.

"I just don't want this to mess up what we have. And you know as well as I do Randy that sex with friends makes things strange between them."

"Sapphire it's not going to be like that between us. I swear what we were doing wasn't just about sex."

"Then what was it?"

Randy took a deep breath and decided it was time to finally come clean about how he felt about his best friend. If he was going to convince her that she meant more to him then some one who he wanted to have sex with when he felt like it he had to tell her about the promise he'd made to himself the day she had left home with her father and gone to live with him Texas. No one not even his parents knew about that promises and frankly he was sure the if they had known they would have told him from the moment she came back into his left that he needed to tell her how he felt about her.

So here was his chance to tell her everything that she needed to know. This was his chance to tell her that he loved her with his whole heart and that he'd swore on the day that she'd left him that he would never love anyone the way he loved her. And that he'd kept that promises to himself for the last six years. He also wanted to tell her about how jealous he had been when she was dating David. How he felt like he was losing her to someone who wasn't meant to be with her the way he was. As he stud there looking at the girl who had been his best friend since they were in diapers he knew that he had to tell her how he felt other wise he loss her for the rest of his life to some other guy who shouldn't be with her.

Taking a deep breath and turning back to face her Randy stud at his full height which was a good foot taller then Sienna and took her hands in his and spoke.

"Sienna... Sapphire there is something I have to tell you and I want you to listen to me alright. Before you say anything just please listen to me alright."

"Alright Viper."

Randy took her hand and placed it over his heart. Sienna jumped when she felt how his heart just about jumped out of his chest when he'd placed her hand over it.

"Do you feel that? The way my heart is pounding like it's going to jump out of my chest just because your hand is laying over it?"

Sienna just nodded.

"That is what you do to me. Ever since we were little growing up when ever you would come around this is what my heart would do. It would pound a thousand time a second. An when come into a room or are stand next to me it goes pounding a million times a second. Sienna When you left me all those years ago because of your dad I made a promises to myself."

Sienna didn't say anything she just stood there looking at him and listening to what he was telling her.

"I promised myself that I would never love anyone the way I love you. I love you so much Sienna that it kills me sometimes. I couldn't stand when you were dating David because it hurt so much to think of you with someone else. That was why I didn't want you talking to Ted when you first meet him because I was afraid that you would fall for him and then I would be left out in the cold. I guess what I'm trying to say here is... I love you Sapphire... I love you with my whole heart and I want you to be my girl and no one else.. So will Sapphire.. Will you go out with me?" Randy asked

Sienna gasped but didn't say anything as she took Randy's hand and placed it over her own heart and Randy smiled as he felt the pounding of her heart matched his own. And when she finally looked at him Randy saw the tears in Sienna's eyes and he couldn't but smile.

"Yes Viper I would love to go out with you. I love you so much." Sienna said.

Randy just smiled and kissed her with everything he had in him and she kissed him right back. Finally they both had found what they had been messing each other.

* * *

Yes! I finally got them together! Told you guys I would sooner or later. Just came majorly sooner then I was pushing for. Also what did you guys think of my first SMUT scene? Was it good or bad? Leave me a review and let me know. Until next time everyone ~Randy's Viper Girl~ oh **P.S I'm going on vactation in 3 weeks for the Hoildays so I'm going to busy getting things ready but I'm going to try and have you guys and updates up before I leave. I'll be gone a whole week so I won't be able to get you guys an update until after Decemeber 8th and then probably after that it might the week of christmas if I can work it out I have family coming in for the holidays so I'll do my best alright I'll shut up but I hate to tell you guys that again. **

**Until next time ~Randy's Viper Girl~  
**


End file.
